Potter Who?
by akiqueen
Summary: The Ministry found the abandoned TARDIS and before Harry Potter knows it, he and Draco Malfoy are sent to different times and worlds, learning that, perhaps, long distance relationships can work. Draco x Harry. Harry Potter / Doctor Who crossover.
1. Introduction

Potter Who?

Introduction

A knock was heard on his office door. Standing up, Harry Potter walked over and opened the door, finding an excited Arthur Weasley practically jumping from joy. "Harry! You've got to come down!" he said, breathing heavily. He had run up to bring Harry the news.

"Arthur, you know you can't keep distracting me from work," Harry said, sighing. It was the third time this week Arthur had come up for help in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. Harry was currently working on this important case with the other Aurors—he couldn't get distracted like this. But Arthur was looking at him with pleading eyes and Harry just couldn't say no to his future father-in-law. His marriage to Ginny Weasley was a month away, but everything had already been planned.

Harry quickly followed the spritely man down and into a large room which was filled with toasters, refrigerators, rubber ducks and other paraphernalia. Arthur led him down until they came up to the object in question. "It's just a police box," Harry answered.

"From the 1950's," a voice said. It was Hermione Granger; obviously, she had been pulled in to investigate as well.

"I don't see what's so special," Harry admitted, walking up to the door of the police box.

"Just take a look inside!" Arthur yelled. Harry pulled open the door and was flabbergasted. The inside was much larger than the outside, filled with complicated machinery that Harry had never seen before. Everything was dark and sullen but looked as if it had been used recently.

"This isn't Muggle," Harry said, coming back out.

"That's what I told Arthur," Hermione agreed.

"We don't think it's Muggle either. It seems to respond to magic!" Arthur said, rushing up to them. He walked inside, touching one of the big buttons inside. A faint whir was heard, but it quickly stopped.

"I can't get much of a response, either," Hermione announced. "But we're thinking that someone with a higher level of magic can get it working."

"Which is why I want you to try it out!" Arthur said, walking back out and pushing Harry inside. Harry shrugged to himself and placed a hand on one of the instruments circling the center of the police box. Immediately lights flashed on and clangs and bangs were heard as an engine, if it _was_ an engine, started running. "Yes!" Arthur exclaimed. However, it soon began to slow down. Arhtur grunted. "Stupid thing. I guess it needs more magic. But how—"

"What's going on here?" someone asked. Harry remained in place but looked out the door. It was Draco Malfoy, peering in. "I heard you found something interesting, Weasley, and I decided to drop by. Doesn't look like a normal police box, eh Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. It was typical for Malfoy to interfere in places where he wasn't needed. But Arthur surprised him.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you put your hand in the same place Harry has it? We think magic powers this police box and your magical power's comparable to Harry's—you just might make it work!" Arthur said, pushing the blonde man inside. Malfoy, a little shocked at Arthur's attitude, calmly walked over and put his hand on the large button.

"So what's this supposed to—" The door cut him off, closing loudly behind them. The lights intensified, the machine parts started to move at alarming rates, and everything was creaking noisily. Suddenly, the two were thrown to the floor as the police box started to shake and shudder, banging the two wizards around like rag dolls. Finally, the shaking stopped. The lights remained on and everything looked like it was working without the help of magic.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Harry said, moving to the door. He opened it, finding himself face to face with a tall man with a cleft chin and broad shoulders. He picked Harry up in a bear hug, kissing him straight on the mouth. "Mmmphh!!" Harry said, trying to struggle free.

"Doctor, it's great to see you again!" the man said in an American accent, releasing Harry. He then took a second look at Harry. "Hey, did you regenerate again?" He then looked past Harry, at Draco. "Or are you the Doctor? Your companions have always been women before, right?"

"Neither of us is this Doctor, sir," Draco said, pushing himself in front of the still-dazed Harry. "That's Harry Potter and I'm Draco Malfoy. And who in Merlin's name are you?" Draco asked, pointing his wand at the man's chest.

"Ah, you're messing around with me, aren't you?" the man asked. He laughed and said jokingly, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And you arrived here with your TARDIS." Harry and Draco glanced at each other.

"What's a TARDIS?" they asked together. It was then that Captain Jack knew something was up.


	2. Episode 1, Part 1: Day One

Episode 1, Part 1: Day One

"You're really not kidding, are you?" Captain Jack asked, his smile fading away quickly. "Maybe the Doctor gave me this for a reason?" he asked himself, pulling out a key on an old, worn-out string. He locked the TARDIS and handed the key to Draco. "TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension in Space. How the hell did you get this thing to work without the Doctor inside it?" Sensing that this man knew more than the average Muggle, Draco calmly said, "Magic." The man in the leather jacket broke out in laughter.

"Seriously…?" he gasped out. With a wave of Draco's wand, Captain Jack soon found himself high in the air, hanging upside down. "You're not the average humans," he answered once he was safely back on the earth. "Look, we can talk once we're in the Hub—we can't stay here. Follow me…uh…"

"Harry Potter," Harry repeated, pointing at himself. He then pointed to his right. "Draco Malfoy." Captain Jack led them to a large building with a sign: _Roald Dahl Plass_. He led them down a maze of hallways and stairs, eventually opening a large vault and leading them inside. Now, the two were pretty learned on Muggle technology—a new law passed by the Ministry required basic education in Muggle Studies, including the study and use of technology. But what they saw shocked them.

The room they entered was enormous; in the middle was some sort of machine and around it were various desks strewn with papers and items which didn't look quite Muggle, much less human. There was a hand floating in a jar at one corner and some sort of weird glasses. Draco picked up a stopwatch.

"Is this the only normal thing you have in here?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Hey—there's lots of things you can do with a stopwatch," Captain Jack said with a wink. Draco dropped the stopwatch into a pocket of his robes, immediately forgetting about is when Captain Jack announced, "This, my new friends, is Torchwood. We're a separate organization from the government, the police and the U.N. that studies and pursues all matters extraterrestrial that washes up through the Rift. That's pretty much a wormhole to spacetime—meaning we don't know what or who could come through to Earth." Harry and Draco looked at him, dazed. "The TARDIS is kind of like that—it travels through time and space." Harry and Draco continued to stare at him. "This sci-fi stuff isn't doing you any good, is it? I'm sorry I can't make this any simpler for you. The Doctor would probably be able to explain it to you much better."

"Who's the Doctor?" Harry asked. At the same time, Draco asked, "Where—_when_ in bloody hell are we?!"

"The Doctor, Harry, is an alien and the last of the Time Lords! He has travelled for hundreds of years with his companions. I traveled with him for a while—hitched up with him back during the London Blitz."

"So you're from the past?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm from the future." Harry remained silent and Captain Jack ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed the morning's newspaper and threw it to Draco. "This should answer your question."

"Cardiff?!" he exclaimed.

"At least we're in Britain. Maybe we could Apparate back to the Ministry."

"It's ten years in our past, Potter," Draco announced, showing him the date. "It's just a couple years after we finished school!"

"That's the problem with time travel," Captain Jack admitted.

"So how do we get back?" Draco demanded. But before Captain Jack said anything more, the vault opened again, admitting in a multitude of people.

"Oh great. You've brought more recruits? We already have the new girl," a man with short black hair and large lips said, pointing to a woman behind him with his thumb. She was of medium height with long, sleek black hair.

"Owen Harper, our medical officer," Captain Jack said, referring to the first man. "And that is our newest recruit, here on her first day, Gwen Cooper. She's our link to the police." An Asian woman came in next. "Toshiko Sato—computer specialist." Then a man in a suit came in. Captain Jack winked at him. "Ianto Jones. General support." Captain Jack clasped his hands together, smiling. "These aren't recruits. They're just friends visiting for a while until their spaceship refuels. The Rift somehow refuels the TARDIS. I suspect it'll be up and running soon."

"You know, we found it without energy…maybe it wasn't a coincidence that we ended up here?" Harry asked himself.

"Wait, so you're aliens?" Toshiko asked, peering around her coworkers. The question was soon followed by a storm of more. Captain Jack put up his arms as he backed away from the Torchwood team, trying to answer them one by one.

"We're not bloody aliens!" Draco screamed, causing everyone to fall silent. "We're wizards!" The others stayed quiet, digesting the information.

"So where're you from?" Toshiko asked. Draco groaned, turning away in annoyance. Suddenly, the computers started flashing, distracting everyone away from the 'aliens'. Toshiko rushed over, scanned the screen and said, "It looks like we got something."

---

The floor started trembling; Toshiko took a seat at the computer, hastily bringing up a picture from one of the security cameras outside. It was aimed at the sky. A brilliant ball of fire flew by, soaring over and beyond the Hub. Everyone was quiet as they waited for Tosh to speak. "A meteor just landed outside Cardiff," she announced. Captain Jack Harkness smiled.

"Let's go!" he said, leading everyone out, including a reluctant Draco and Harry. They took a seat in a couple of black vans and followed a special GPS's directions to the crash site—the meteor was still glowing red in the middle of a large crater. The Torchwood team took out a lot of equipment: cameras, archeological tools, and many pieces of advanced technology that the wizards weren't familiar with. The others poked and prodded at the meteor, effectively tuning everything else out.

"How do we get back home?" Harry asked after Draco took out the key to the TARDIS.

"I dunno, Potter. All this makes about as much sense as everything else that happened today."

"Well, we can't just live at this time. At least we don't have Voldemort to deal with," Harry joked, watching as Owen badmouthed Gwen, calling her "New Girl" whenever he addressed her. She furiously picked up a chisel, throwing it at the man. However, it missed and hit the meteor instead, cracking its surface. Everyone watched as some sort of gas leaked out from the crack and disappeared. Nothing more happened. The Torchwood team talked amongst itself; they were suspicious of the gas and angry at Gwen, but decided to go back to the Hub. Everyone except for Captain Jack got into one van, driving off. Jack Harkness made his way to the wizards, hands in pockets.

"I'm sorry I'm dragging you guys everywhere. I'm not really helping your situation, am I? I just didn't want to leave you alone in the Hub, but I didn't have anything else to do with you guys until the TARDIS was refueled. But at least you've seen what we do—what do you think?" he asked. It was then that Harry looked over at Draco's blanched face.

"I think you're a _fucking idiot_, Potter. I thought you knew _which bloody year it was_. At this time the Death Eaters were still at large. Until we caught them all, don't you remember that You-Know-Who's name was still _Tabooed_ ?!" It was then that the pops of Apparition were heard.

---

"You look older than I expected, Potter," one of the hooded Death Eater said as a handful of them appeared around the two wizards and Captain Jack.

"Keep talking. Maybe Potter'll go easy on you but I'm not afraid to kill you," Draco warned, taking out his wand from the sleeve of his robe without hesitation.

"Just what we expected from a _traitor_. First you ratted out half of our team and then you became an Auror—"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted, disarming the nearest Death Eater.

"Way to use your signature move, Potter," Draco said sarcastically as the Death Eaters started shouting their own curses. The three avoided the brilliant flashes of red and green as the spells hit harmlessly against the ground. "_Protego_!" Draco shouted, shielding the three men from a blast of magical fire.

"Try as hard as you might, you can't escape the killing curse, wretch!" One of the Death Eaters said, pointing his wand at Harry.

"Oh please. If Voldemort killed me and I survived you think you could do the same?" Harry laughed. But his hands were shaking at his sides. The Death Eater hesitated but then grounded his feet.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the Death Eater yelled. But the spell didn't hit Harry. Because in that moment, Captain Jack pushed the wizards to the ground and took the spell at point blank range. Harry and Draco watched, horrified, as the man fell to the ground, dead.

...TBC

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: I'm so happy that I've got a lot of people interested in this! For all Torchwood fans, I'm expecting that you have some idea of what happens next, given the title of this chapter. Stay tuned for the next part!**

**akiqueen**


	3. Episode 1, Part 2: Day One

**A/N: The rating of this fic has been changed to M due to, but not limited to, extreme cases of violence, sexual situations, and crude language. Thank you for understanding this change. And now, scroll down and continue the story!**

More sounds of Apparition were heard—this time it was Aurors from the Ministry. Shouts of _Stupefy_ and _Petrificus Totalus_ were heard; soon the Death Eaters were bound and captured as most of the Aurors saluted to Harry and Draco and left with their prisoners. An Auror came up, saying, "This Muggle was caught in the crossfire?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, still half-shocked.

"Well, I'm sure you can deal with this, Potter. We'll see you back at the Ministry…Take care," the Auror said, leaving in a hurry. He hadn't the time to register the visible age difference in Harry and Draco.

"Our past selves will get into a ton of trouble," Draco considered. "They won't know anything about what happened."

"Well, that's not our worry right now," Harry said, kneeling on the ground and putting his hand on Captain Jack's chest. "What do we do now?" he asked, voice cracking.

"I don't know," Draco said, visibly shaken as well. Harry rustled through Jack's pocket, taking out a slim cellphone.

"I guess I should call the rest of the—" Captain Jack suddenly took in a deep gasp of air. Harry jumped up to his feet, looking as Jack pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Wow, that smarts," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Like being punched in the gut. What was it that hit me?"

"The _killing curse_. Jack, how're you still _alive_?!" Harry asked. He stopped rubbing his neck, looking up at them.

"Yeah…long story short, I can't die. I was eternally brought back to life…last time when I traveled with the Doctor we got into some trouble. His companion brought me back to life…but she overdid it," he told the two wizards. "Well, right now we need to get back to the Hub and see if the others—" His cellphone rang, vibrating in Harry's hand. Captain Jack took the phone from Harry and answered it. He looked up at the sky as he listened to the voice at the other end. Finally, he hung up. "Let's go!" he said after a while, jumping up and ushering the others into the remaining van. Captain Jack floored the accelerator, rushing out onto the highway. Harry and Draco gripped their seats as Jack veered around cars that were in his way. He took an exit ramp at full speed, laughing as drivers honked at them and yelled at Torchwood. Finally Jack slowed down and parked down an alley. They got out and followed Jack to a night club jazzed up with neon lights. Ianto was waiting for them inside. He led them past an empty dance floor. The only one there was a bartender, but he was already packed up and practically out the door. They went around the corner and into the bathrooms, where the rest of the team was huddled around a pile of dust.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Human remains," Owen answered, sighing.

"As well as signs of an alien life form," Gwen added.

"Our analysis of the crime scene and witnesses shows an interesting cause of death," Tosh announced. Captain Jack motioned for her to continue, but she seemed a little embarrassed.

"Death during sexual orgasm," Owen stated. "I reckon it's a pretty good way to die."

"Hmm," Jack mused. "Tosh, Owen, find a body like this and put it in the harbor…we don't want too much of a mess here. The rest of you head back to the Hub while I investigate a little more." He took out an instrument, running out the door. Gwen followed him after a moment's hesitation and Draco and Harry followed as she ran out into the alley. She caught up with Jack, quickly discussing something. When Draco and Harry arrived near the American, he pressed a couple of buttons and somehow got a hold of the security cameras. He played a clip—in it, a woman encountered a big cloud of gas. It looked the same as the gas that had escaped the meteor.

"Oh no," Gwen said as they watched the gas possess the young woman's body. "The others were angry at me for hitting the meteor…I didn't think this would happen." She shifted guiltily, still concentrated on the looping video. Jack patted her shoulder.

"Come on, back to the Hub," he announced.

­---

Back in the Hub, Jack took off on his own, trying to plot out the path of the meteor. The rest of the team sat a while, listening to his technobabble and staying in an awkward silence. "So," Gwen said, clapping her hands and smiling. "Has anyone got someone special at home?" Owen laughed, "You're kidding, right?"

"There's no time for that with our jobs," Tosh said, pushing up her glasses.

"Oh," Gwen said, "Because I'm dating—how are all of you able to relax. Go out and have fun?"

"I torture people in happy relationships," Owen stated, swiveling in his chair. Gwen seemed a little peeved, but turned to the wizards.

"And you two?" she asked.

"Ah, still a bachelor," Draco said, and Gwen smiled.

"I bet girls are all over you with your pretty face," Gwen said.

"You don't know the half of it," Draco mumbled.

"I was supposed to get married in a month back in my time," Harry said.

"Congratulations!" Jack yelled behind his shoulder. "I guess kissing you wasn't the best idea, then. But don't worry; I'm sure you'll get the TARDIS to drop you off in time. Tosh, can you do me a favor and try to track down the woman we saw?" Toshiko brought up a program on the computer.

"You've got a database with everyone in the U.K.?" Gwen asked incredulously as the Japanese woman uploaded the picture of the woman and searched the computers for matches. It came up with 119 possible matches. They looked at the large number silently.

"I'll go investigate, then," Ianto offered and walked out.

---

After cross-referencing the matches with addresses, the team headed out in search for the possessed woman. Draco and Harry stayed behind at the Hub, but within hours the team brought in a woman and locked her up within the multiple cells in a different room. "Go down and interrogate her," Jack ordered, leaving Gwen in the same room as the woman. The others watched Gwen and the woman, Carys, via camera on Tosh's computer. They calmly looked as Gwen asked questions. Suddenly, Carys seemed possessed by something. It made itself clear that it was an alien, but it hadn't come to kill everyone. In fact, the only way for it to survive was to feed off orgasmic energy. It was then that the alien attacked Gwen, latching its mouth onto hers. The team looked as Gwen resisted, at first, but then succumbed to the kiss.

"Wow, that's hot," Owen said as they watched Carys slip her hand up Gwen's shirt.

"Maybe we should get her out of there?" Tosh asked, but her eyes were glued to the screen. Jack tapped her and got her out of their seat.

"Let's go," he announced and went down to get Gwen out. When they all came back up, Owen stood up, clapping his hands.

"Bravo, Gwen, that was truly magnificent," he said. She growled and tackled him while Jack ran over and pulled them apart before Gwen could hurt their medical officer.

"Strictly speaking, throttling the staff is _my_ job," Jack warned her.

---

That afternoon, Harry and Draco walked back to the TARDIS and unlocked it. Everything finally seemed in order; everything was working and ready to go. They were about to head back to depart the information, but Carys rushed past, running into a large throng of people. The Torchwood team followed and the wizards locked the door and went after them. "What happened?" Harry asked Toshiko.

"The alien tricked Owen into letting her out," she replied. She glanced to her left. "We found him _naked_ in her cell. Broke one of Jack's things—some sort of hand in a glass jar—and escaped. Come on!" she yelled as she pumped her legs. They arrived at a fertility clinic and busted inside, finding Carys and surrounding her, guns aimed and cocked.

"Please, help me," Carys pleaded. "Gwen, you can help me, right?"

"No, she can't," Jack said. He walked up to her and kissed her. Carys passed out and Gwen stepped up.

"You can take me as host," she said to the alien. The others stood where they were and Gwen didn't stand down from her decision.

"Okay," Jack agreed after a moment. The alien gas emerged from Carys's body and floated to Gwen's—however, Jack threw some sort of device which trapped the alien. It raged around for a couple of seconds, but soon gave up and dissolved into a million grains of sand. "Travel across the universe for the greatest sex, still end up dying alone," Jack sighed.

After Carys had been reunited with her father, the team walked back to the Hub. It was there that Harry and Draco announced that they were ready to leave. "Ah, but it's just started to get exciting!" Jack exclaimed. "Normally, I'd wipe your memory. But I'm sure we don't have to follow protocol with you two. You're going to have to introduce me to other wizards one day."

"Will do, Jack," Harry promised. "I could probably pull some strings considering I saved the bloody world."

"Been there, done that," Jack laughed. "And you never told me how you turned me upside down…could've been some sort of psychic ability, I guess."

"I could help with that," Toshiko said, popping out from the corner. She rummaged in a big shelf and took out another device, this time alien. "Detects psychic ability," she explained, pointing it at the two. "And it reads…" she said, looking down at the numbers. "Well, nothing unusual. What you would expect in humans."

"Hmm," Jack said, "That's boring."

"Well, what I used was a wordless spell—usually we direct it through _this_," Draco said, pulling his wand from his sleeve. "_Lumos_," he said and the wand gave out a glowing light.

"Whoa," Ianto said. Suddenly, everyone was interested. Toshiko ran back to her computer and clacked at the keyboard. She then went and got another device, this time running a beam over Draco's wand.

"Presence of alien technology," she confirmed.

"But…these are made on Earth," Harry said.

"That doesn't mean that it's completely human," Jack responded. "Did you get anything on the translator, Tosh?"

"No. The word Draco said wasn't recognized. Neither was the technology used in your…"

"Wand," Draco provided.

"You sound like fuckin' faeries," Owen said, laughing.

"With the right words, these wands can kill," Draco said, looking straight at the man.

"Anyways, there is some sort of alien technology, but nothing that we had encountered and recorded in our archives. Else something would've popped up," Toshiko said.

"Just gives me more of a reason to find more of you," Jack winked.

"It won't be that easy," Harry said. "And we have means of wiping out memory as well." They made their goodbyes and this time Jack kissed Draco ("Can't kiss an engaged man," Jack said.) before the two wizards headed out back to the TARDIS.

---

They walked in and shut the door behind them. "What do we do now?" Harry asked Draco, who was still wiping his mouth clean with the sleeve of his Auror robes.

"I dunno, Potter. Press random buttons and hope we get back home?"

"Agreed. I've had enough of this," Harry said. He looked over the dashboard filled with buttons and levers. Draco came up from behind, eyes closed. He pressed a green button at random. As expected, everything started shaking and the two were both thrown to the ground again. "Ow!" Harry yelled, his elbow crashing against the wall. The TARDIS stopped and Draco quickly healed him. "Thank you," he said.

"I just hope to see the blue and green of Earth," Draco replied, getting up and then offering a hand to Harry. They made their way to the door. Harry reached for the handle—but it opened out and they were met with a tall man with curly hair. He was wearing a long, tan coat and a too-long scarf which was wrapped multiple times around his neck and still trailing against the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"K-9, run a biological scan," a black-haired woman with a white dress asked behind him.

"Affirmative, Mistress!" a metallic voice said. A metal dog rolled in; it was hexagonal and boxlike with antennas for ears. It beamed a red light onto the wizards. "Results show that both are 99.9% human, Mistress! Other 0.1% is of alien origin not filed in my memory banks," the dog said. "They are from planet Earth."

"So they don't have two hearts? They're not Time Lords?" she asked.

"Negative!" K-9 said.

"How did you get the TARDIS to work?" the man mused. "And you never answered me. Who are you?" he threatened, taking out a metal object that looked like a wand.

"I'm Harry Potter and that's Draco Malfoy," Harry answered calmly.

"I'm Romana," the woman said.

"Romana!" the man yelled, reprimanding her.

"Oh, stop being so paranoid! You're always mistrusting everyone," she replied. "That's K-9," she said, referring to the dog. "And that—"

"I'm the Doctor," the man said.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: I'm going to be gone until late June, so you'll have to wait until then for more. I think more current Doctor Who fans were expecting me to use the ninth or tenth Doctor. But this is the fourth doctor (played by Tom Baker). Hooray!**

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	4. Episode 2, Part 1: The Pirate Planet

Episode Two, Part One: The Pirate Planet

"K-9, search them for weapons," the Doctor said, waving the mechanical dog on. Romana gave the curly-haired man a pointed look but did nothing as K-9 scanned them with a red light.

"Scan indicated only the shorter one is armed. Scan indicates alien technology, Master," K-9 said in a monotone, referring to Harry. Eyes wide, Harry pulled out his wand.

"What, you mean this?" he asked.

"Affirmative!" The Doctor took a moment to look from the wand, to Harry's scar, and back to his wand. But before he reached any conclusions, the other man shouted, "My wand's missing!"

"Well, it just couldn't disappear, now could it?" Harry asked, turning to Draco.

"You know, I think Jack nicked it! When he kissed me!" Draco accused.

"Well, the two of you certainly took your time with it," Harry laughed. But he suddenly turned serious. "Jack seemed really keen on coming with us. You saw how much he admired the Doctor. I guess this explains why he stayed back on Earth."

"To examine my wand!" Draco whined. "When we get back, I'll kill him!" The two stopped abruptly as the Doctor pushed through them, falling down to a concealed cabinet. He rummaged through it, looking at the odd instruments and chucking them behind his shoulder. Finally, he pulled out a ragged-looking book. He threw it over to Harry and asked, "Does this look familiar to you?" Harry read the title and gaped. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. The front had a colored Harry Potter waiting in front of a bright-red train. The Doctor tossed him a newspaper with the same book on the front page.

"This is when it officially became popular," the Doctor announced. It was a couple months after they had left Cardiff and Torchwood. "Read the books, saw the author. Never imagined it to be real."

"What are you saying?" Romana asked, stepping further in.

"This book is part of a very popular series back on Earth. And now these gentlemen are suggesting that…this popular fantasy series is no fantasy," the Doctor announced, pulling himself back up. He looked expectantly at the wizards until Harry waved his wand and concentrated.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry said, and the familiar buck Patronus emerged for a couple of seconds.

"Ooh," Romana said, impressed, as it disappeared.

"I just can't believe that there really are wizards. According to the books, you're all about keeping magic a secret from Muggles, as you call them," the Doctor said.

"Well, as soon as we get back home, we'll have to report this. I'm surprised that we didn't discover this sooner," Draco said, snatching the book from Harry's grasp. "Along with this J.K. Rowling person."

---

Soon after setting the book aside, the Doctor seemed to notice the interior of the TARDIS for the first time. "This isn't my ship," he exclaimed, looking at all of the complicated buttons and dials littering the dashboard. "Although this is brilliant," he said, pointing out a red lever. "A randomizer. Takes you to any point in time and space at random! I wish I'd thought of that.

"I thought this was your TARDIS," Draco said.

"Yes, but I think it's owned by one of my future regenerations," the Doctor told them.

"Jack mentioned something about regeneration. What is that?" Harry asked, interested.

"Well, when Time Lords are killed, they come back with a new body and personality. Like a completely new person," Romana described briefly, in a scholarly tone that immediately reminded Harry of Hermione. "Doctor, I've got an idea," Romana said after some thought, "Why don't we take them on our mission? It seems like they're new to this and could use our help. And looking for the segments of the Key to Time will definitely be easier with four of us."

"Not when I have to look over all of you. But I don't see how that would hurt. There's not much here to do on Ribos, anyway. All snow and ice. But the question is; where is _my_ TARDIS?" the Doctor demanded. Romana sighed and rolled her eyes, beckoning the men to look outside. The men stepped out and peered around to the right. There was an identical police box in plain view. "Right. I knew that was there," the Doctor said. He walked back in and flipped a switch to the side, causing a large handle to pop out from the right of the police box. Then he walked back out and ordered the wizards to lock the TARDIS; they'd be travelling in the other ship. The Doctor sent Romana to fetch something and she came back with a long roll of rope. It looked ordinary enough. He tied it to the handle and then brought it back to his ship, tying it to a similar handle. "Let's now dally. Come on in!" he ushered, pushing the wizards inside the other TARDIS. This one was pristinely white and orderly. There were paintings and large objects stacked on shelves. It seemed that this Doctor gave no heed to the violent tremors that wracked the ship. Romana inserted a large rod into an opening on the center dashboard and the Doctor checked some kind of settings. "Oh," he sighed, disappointed. "Calufrax. Quite boring. Cold and murky and damp. I'm afraid there's not much to show you there, gentlemen."

"How about I get the TARDIS going and you brief them, Doctor? It wouldn't be polite to leave them in the dark," Romana said. The Doctor nodded and took the wizards to the side. Shortly the two were informed that the Doctor and Romana were on a quest set by a mysterious White Guardian to find all six segments to the Key to Time which, when restored to their original shape, would be able to restore equilibrium between good and evil in the universe. They were locating the segments using the tracer Romana had inserted into the TARDIS controls. Suddenly, they felt the familiar shift of movement; however, it was much smoother than what they were used to. "As a Time Lady, I studied all about controls. Personally, I don't know how the Doctor had managed to graduate," she said, smiling at their reactions. At her words, Harry remembered something else that Jack said. Captain Jack said that the Doctor was the last of the Time Lords—but here was another, female one. Harry would've asked about it, but he was familiar with time travel due to his experience with the time-turner in his third year. It wouldn't be good to meddle with the past—who knew how it could change the future? But then again, hadn't he already meddled with it enough, indirectly landing his past self into trouble for the alleged death of Jack? Harry took a reign on his thoughts and followed the others out—and what greeted him wasn't dank and musty at all. Romana voiced his thoughts and the Doctor seemed speechless.

"This isn't Calufrax!" he exclaimed as they walked further out. They seemed to be in the midst of a large city. As he looked at the buildings, Harry immediately thought of the Muggle movie Aladdin and the Arabian architecture. The two TARDISes were parked (_If that's the right term_, Harry thought) behind a couple of large pillars. The four of them were in a large, deserted square. A man emerged from a shadow and tried his best to skirt out of the sun, but Romana caught his sleeve and asked, "Where are we?"

"Zanak, of course," he answered, holding a handful of jewels to himself. He noticed Romana eyeing them and smiled. "We live in prosperity. The Captain is to thank, of course. He's the one who's going to make all of us rich." He fumbled with the jewels, giving a handful to Romana. "Have some diamonds; you can find them everywhere. Now I have to go, before the Mentiads come."

"Mentiads?" Romana asked, but it was too late; the man had wrenched himself free and had run off. "Why would he give me these?" she then asked, referring to the diamonds.

"Just take a look!" the Doctor exclaimed, dropping down. Indeed, the ground was littered with precious stones. He picked up a blue-green stone and exclaimed, "Oolion! This is rare. _Extremely_ rare." The Doctor got up, muttering to himself and started to wander off. Glancing at each other, Harry took off after the Doctor while Draco stayed put. He let his mind wander as he stared, transfixed, at the squatting woman. But soon the two of them were shaken out of their reverie by a couple of strong hands. Draco looked up and sighed, seeing a uniformed man, obviously some sort of guard, gripping him fiercely. _If only I had my wand now!_ He thought angrily as the guards forced the two up.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Wow, finally! I'm sorry this took so long to upload! But I hope this answers some of your questions! I hope to have the next part up soon. I was debating over whether to do episode two or three of the Key to Time series...I chose this one because 1) episode three takes place on Earth and 2) this episode was written by Douglas Adams! So expect some more later on :D**

**Much love, **

**akiqueen**


	5. Episode 2, Part 2: The Pirate Planet

Episode Two, Part Two: The Pirate Planet

Harry shook the Doctor, yelling his name. Finally the man groaned and opened his eyes, looking at the Auror. "What happened?" he asked groggily, straining to get himself up off of the ground.

"Well…" Harry began.

---

_Harry reluctantly followed the Doctor, leaving Draco, Romana, and K-9 behind. The Time Lord quickly made his way to the nearest building. Not bothering to knock on the door, he made his way in, calling, "Hello, is anyone in here?" There was no answer, but both of them could hear painful moans coming from upstairs. Instead of leaving, the Doctor made his way up a flight of stairs and barged into a room with three people. They were young, maybe twenty-five years of age; a young man was lying on a bed, eyes closed and screaming in pain. A tearful woman was wiping his brow; it looked to be the man's sister. Harry quickly pushed the Doctor away and ran to the bed, wand outstretched; he didn't specialize in healing magic like Draco did, but tried his best to relieve the man's pain. With a whispered spell, the man finally calmed down. _

"_Blocked his mind," Harry said calmly, looking up at the sister. "Must've been having one bugger of a dream."_

"_Oh, thank you!" she cried, grabbing Harry's hands and kissing them. Harry looked to the Doctor, who was looking at the wizard with a strange expression…was it jealousy? _

"_It's too late," the other man in the room said shakily, taking a step back and pointing at the door. Both the Doctor and Harry swiveled around, wand and sonic screwdriver up and ready, finding themselves face to face with a group of hooded men. Everything about them was ethereally white; bleached hair, ghost-like skin, fair eyes. Harry had to resist rolling his eyes; Draco would've fit in perfectly. _

"_Who are you? What do you want?" the Doctor demanded while fumbling in his pocket. He took out a silver dog whistle and blew into it._

"_It's the Mentiads," the sister explained, her voice strained with fear._

"_We want him," one of the cloaked men said, pointing a finger at the sick man._

"_No, not Pralix!" the woman shrieked, guarding her brother with her arms. K-9 rolled in past the Mentiads; they took no notice of him. _

"_Master, Romana—"The Doctor paid no attention to his mechanical dog and instead stormed out a litany of questions: "Where are we? Who are the Mentiads? Why isn't this Calufrax?" The Mentiads turned to the Doctor and eerily glared at him. Harry felt an intense pressure in his stomach. Suddenly, a purple light formed around the Mentiads. It swirled around until they all pointed at the Doctor._

"_K-9, stop them!" the Doctor yelled. The dog obediently tried zapping them with a red laser, but it was ineffective. The Mentiad's light shot out like a _Stupefy_ spell, blasting the Time Lord against the wall and effectively knocking him out. Harry quickly ran over to the Doctor, unable to prevent the Mentiads from taking Pralix. _

---

"Why didn't you stop them?" the Doctor asked angrily.

"If they could do that to you, I can imagine they could do the same to me. It'd take more than one wizard to detain them. I'd need Draco's help."

"Yes…" the Doctor said absentmindedly. "K-9, where's Romana?" he asked after a minute.

"I was trying to tell you, Master! Mistress Romana and Master Draco have been captured!"

"Captured?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"They were probably taken to the Bridge," the man offered. "I'm Kimus, by the way."

"The Bridge?" Harry asked, suddenly worried about his coworker.

"Yes, that's where the Captain is."

"Let's go, then!" the Doctor exclaimed, rushing down and out of the building.

"Stairs, a mechanical dog's worst enemy," Harry mused out loud.

"Not a problem, Master!" K-9 barked and levitated himself via some sort of air pumps. Harry grinned.

"Good dog!"

Once outside, the three hid themselves behind a pair of pillars; a guard was standing by some sort of fancy car out in the middle of the square. "Air car," Kimus explained, seeing Harry's wide-eyed look.

"K-9, why don't you go to the TARDIS?" Harry offered. The dog rotated his ears and rolled away. Meanwhile, the Doctor pulled something out of his coat. Seeing what it was, Harry had to do a double-take.

"Jelly babies," the Doctor said, popping one into his mouth. "Want one?" But the Doctor didn't wait around for an answer; the guard turned the other way and he took the opportunity to set a small trail of jelly babies leading to their pillar. When the guard turned around, he noticed the trail of multicoloured candies and curiously followed them behind the pillar—where the Doctor quickly knocked him out with an elbow to the head. "Come on!" the Doctor whispered urgently, and they all hopped into the car. Kimus took the controls and Harry gripped the driver's seat as they rose off of the ground and towards a large mountain.

---

Romana sighed as the guards tried to push her out of an air car. "That's not how you treat a lady," Draco drawled, shoving the guards aside and offering her his hand. She took it and the blonde helped her out. However, the guards soon had their hands on them again. They were outside of an enormous building built into the mountain. The guards led them to a door, which opened automatically to admit them.

"My, how nice," Romana said, giving Draco a little smile. "The Doctor said you're from Earth, correct?"

"Yes," Draco replied, ignoring the painful grips of the guards. "It's green and blue and boring."

"And Harry?"

"My coworker. We're like…police," he said, using the Muggle term.

"I saw a ring on his finger…is he--?"

"Engaged," Draco replied, cutting her off mid-question. "Red-haired woman, okay looks, comes from a poor family. Personally I don't know what he sees in her."

"I see," Romana finally said, smiling a little. Draco didn't understand her attitude and so decided to ignore her. Finally, the two were led into a large room filled with machinery. A portly man was sitting in the center of the room; he was dressed in a red uniform and half of his face was covered with some sort of metallic mask, covering one of his eyes. Beside him was a smiling woman who seemed to blend in with the background. Before the guards could say anything, though, a small, skittish man ran in, nearly crashing into the uniformed man.

"Captain—!" he gasped out.

"What is it, Fibuli?" the Captain screamed, focused on Draco and Romana.

"Well, it seems the macromat field integrator has burned out. However, I think we can make one more jump to find the mineral PJX 1-8, which does the same job as the integrator."

"Very well, Fibuli. Work out the coordinates, will you?" the Captain asked, waving the mousy man to go away. "And who might you be?" he asked the two. Before Romana had time to answer, another handful of guards appeared, this time holding Harry, the Doctor, and a man Draco didn't recognize. While the Captain and guards were focused on the others, Draco watched as Romana took out the tracer. It crackled and popped; Romana frowned and put it away.

"It's been going off everywhere," Romana said loudly so the Doctor could hear her.

"Silence!" one of the guards yelled gruffly, prodding her with what looked like a large gun.

"Well," she huffed silently. Draco looked over to Harry, who was giving him a weird look. He winked twice and bowed his head. Draco understood. As Aurors, Draco and Harry had worked together more times than they could count. Whilst working together, they had developed a lot of ways to pass coded messages. Instantly, Draco knew what Harry was going to do and braced himself.

"_Schwaare_!" Harry yelled when he got in contact with his wand. The lights immediately turned off and a blanket of darkness fell on everyone in the room, making it nearly impossible to see. Draco used the spell to his advantage, quickly punching one guard in the face and another in the gut. He turned to see Romana kneeing one in the groin.

"Brilliant," Draco said, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards Harry's lighted wand. They joined up with the others, and the five followed the Doctor as he ran out and down a flight of stairs. It was a while until they finally got to the bottom; it was somewhere underground, dark, cold, and musty. The Doctor stopped in his tracks, taking all of this in.

"The ground is frozen," he stated.

"Doctor?" Romana asked.

"I know what's going on," the Doctor said. "The planet, Zanak, is mining Calufrax."

"What do you mean?" Kimus asked.

"I believe Zanak is transmatting through space," the Doctor began. Upon seeing the wizards confused faces, he added, "That basically means warping. The planet's been hollowed out and fitted with engines—and they've been rematerializing around different planets to mine them of their minerals!"

"That would explain why there're so many precious gems just lying around," Harry added.

"And why we found Oolion," the Doctor concluded.

"Hang on; didn't that small guy working for the Captain say something about transmapping?" Draco asked.

"Trans_matting_," Romana corrected. But then she remembered, "No, he said that the macromat field integrator has burned out."

"That controls transmatting," the Doctor supplied. "Did he say anything else, Romana?"

"Yes, that they need the mineral PJX 1-8. Whatever that is," she said offhandedly. The Doctor's complexion suddenly turned sour, he muttered the name of the mineral until his face lit up in shock.

"That's quartz!" he announced. Draco and Harry blanched.

"You don't mean…?" Harry inquired.

"I don't know. But we better get moving before we're captured again!" the Doctor said, running to the right. However, they didn't get far. Because standing in the middle of the road was a group of pale, ethereal people. The Mentiads were blocking their path onwards. And the guards were closing in behind them.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Dun dun dun! In spirit of the Key to Time series, I think I will make this episode four parts. I'll see how it works out. I'm sorry it took so long to upload; I've been busy with a myriad of other fics, work, etc. I already know where they are going next (which will take another couple of chapters to explain) and I know what they'll be doing afterwards. So I have two more places set and ready to go. Please be patient as I write them all. **

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	6. Episode 2, Part 3: The Pirate Planet

Episode Two, Part Three: The Pirate Planet

"Come on!" Pralix yelled from among the Mentiads, gesturing the Time Lords and wizards to follow. The group quickly pushed their way through into the Mentiads, who stuck their hands out simultaneously and stared down at the approaching guards. Harry felt an intense pressure as a shimmering, purple force field erected itself around the Mentiads. Pralix touched the wall and a door shifted open. When they all ran into the dark corridor, the door closed behind them and left them in darkness.

"_Lumos_," Harry said, lighting the corridor and revealing metal contraptions built into the rock wall. Pralix ran next to the Doctor as the other Mentiads led the way out.

"Zanak wasn't always like this, you know," Pralix tried to explain as they ventured deeper. "We were prosperous until the reign of Queen Xanxia. She staged many unnecessary wars, driving us into an economic depression. When the Captain came, claiming that he would bring prosperity, the people were willing to rally behind his cause. They never questioned the Captain's actions, or where their sudden fortune was coming from."

"It sounds like they were unwilling to give it up," Romana added thoughtfully.

"Sounds like you, eh, Malfoy?" Harry joked, nudging the blond in the side. Draco scowled humorlessly. _Wonder what crawled up his arse_, Harry thought.

---

"Excellent," the Captain said, looking over Fibuli's calculations. "With this signal, we can interfere with the Mentiads' psychic abilities. They won't stand a chance!" He laughed heartily, slapping his knee. "Get ready, then. Prepare the crew and warm up the machinery. Our next stop is Earth!" he barked at the scrawny man.

---

They ended up back in the city, and decided to split into two groups. The Doctor, Kimus, Draco, and Harry would attempt to steal an air car and fly to the bridge to take control of the engine room and prevent transmatting, while the others would infiltrate the mountain by foot. Romana and the Mentiads ran out of the city as the Doctor and the others hid behind a large pillar. The curly-haired Time Lord waited for the guard to turn around. He fished out a bag of jelly babies and snuck up to the man. But before he could put all of them down, the guard turned around, kicked him in the gut, and hit his head with the butt of his gun, knocking the Doctor out. Harry and Draco immediately reacted, trying to run out, but they were detained by a pair of guards who had been hiding in the shadows. They struggled, but to no avail; the guards tied their hands together behind their backs and pushed the men into the air car.

Harry tried to reach his wand, but it was just inches out of reach. He'd ask Draco to get it, but then his hand would get precariously close to a certain body part Harry _did not_ want him to touch. His anxiety was alleviated, though, when he saw the Doctor fiddling with something. The Doctor suddenly broke free from his restraints, lunging forward and effectively knocking out the guards piloting the air car. He took the controls. "Sonic screwdriver. Press the red button and aim _carefully_," the Doctor urged, demonstrating on Draco's tied hands. He chucked the metallic rod to Draco and he quickly released Harry and Kimus. They reached the mountain and a metal hatch readily opened and admitted them inside. The Doctor squirmed in his seat, knowing that this was too easy; it was probably a trap. A bunch of guards emerged from the shadows, swarmed up, and engulfed the air car. They forcefully pulled out the men and pushed them to the ground before the Doctor could turn the vehicle around.

"I see you have come back," the Captain said, snapping at the guards to prod the men in. "I think you're curious about what I'm doing," he said, walking with a swagger. He pressed a couple of buttons on the wall and a door slid open. The guards let go of the men, who were pushed in. The Captain followed from behind. "This," he said grandly, "is my trophy room." The walls were lined with little windows. Each window showed a ball suspended in air. There were metal plaques under each of the windows, and the last window was labeled Calufrax.

"So it's true! You are mining the resources of other planets!" the Doctor acused. The captain laughed, pleased.

"Yes. As you can see, we have already reserved a place for Calufrax. Our next destination is Earth." The Doctor and the wizards whitened at his words. The Doctor, perhaps angry with the Captain, surprised the others by throwing a punch square in the Captain's jaw. It didn't seem to hurt him, but the men took the moment of surprise to scurry down a corridor. They went through a whirlwind of zigzags and sharp turns, trying to find the engine room, but instead ending up in a room that was bone-chillingly cold. In the middle of the room was a chair. And on the chair was an extremely old woman.

Her skin was wrinkled and her hair was falling out. Her eyes were blind and unseeing. She didn't move. "Ah, a _time dam_," the Doctor said. "I think this is Queen Xanxia. It would explain why they were mining planets in the first place. You see, the minerals from the planets power the time dam, which in turn slows down time for whatever – or whoever – is in the time dam." The Doctor walked over to inspect the woman, as Kimus tripped over something on the ground.

"Hey Doctor, what's this?" he asked, throwing the black box to the Time Lord. He inspected it closely.

"It's a projector," he said. "Interesting. Men, I have an idea."

Harry, Draco, and Kimus looked from behind a corner as the Doctor strutted over to the Captain. The same woman was standing next to him, smiling and silent. "Captain, nice to see you again. I've figured out what you were doing," he said, juggling the projector between his hands. He suddenly threw it, right through the woman's head. Her image flickered and she, along with everyone else, looked down at the projector. Taking this advantage, the Doctor slid behind one of the machines and crawled back to the others, taking care to avoid the guards. The box, as programmed by the Doctor, immediately put out the image of the Doctor, standing in the exact same position as before.

"That's right," the woman said, "I'm Queen Xanxia. We're trying to reincarnate myself. Into a more beautiful, youthful body. I'm going to have immortality, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Isn't that right, dearest?" She stroked the Captain's face and he struggled under her grip; he was obviously acting under her will.

"We'll stop you!" the Doctor called out from his hiding spot.

"Not likely," she laughed, pulling up an image of the Mentiads and Romana, surrounded by guards. "We've enacted a psychic barrier and trapped all of your friends. You're next, Doctor," she said cynically. The fake Doctor backed up as the guards surrounded him. He eventually stood on a plank, mounted high above the ground. "We have you trapped! There's no way out." The fake Doctor smiled and stepped off the plank, 'falling' to his doom. "Captain, seal the bridge. We are jumping to Earth!"

The men rushed out, finding that Romana and the Mentiads were being attacked by a handful of guards. Harry and Draco rushed ahead; Harry used his wand to render them unconscious and Draco scored a couple of good hits. "Good job, boys," Romana yelled, grabbing a gun from one of the guards. "But what do we do now?"

"When we were teleporting to Calufrax, it damaged their engines. Maybe if we try to teleport to Earth at the exact same time to them, we'll destroy the bridge!" the Doctor exclaimed. "But we still need to get to the engine room, to do as much damage as we can."

"Doctor, we'll do that," Pralix suggested and the Mentiads moved out as the others rushed to exit the mountain and find the TARDIS. Romana shot at the guards who attempted to interfere, and the group quickly made their way through.

---

"What do you mean I have to stay here?!" Kimus demanded, watching as the Time Lords and wizards piled into the TARDIS, which was still attached to the other one.

"I'm sorry, but this could get dangerous," Romana tried to explain, but the man wouldn't hear it; he tried to barge through. Harry reluctantly stunned him and shut the door.

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled and he and Romana turned a bunch of dials, calibrating the TARDIS towards Earth. "Let's hope this works," he added, crossing his fingers and pulling down a lever. The TARDIS started to shake and rumble as they seemed to materialize in the bridge. They jumped out, watching as the guards were running around in a panic. The Doctor and the others sped out, going to the Captain's trophy room, where the Doctor stabbed the tracer through the glass and they watched as the miniature Calufrax shined and turned into a white, crystalline block. "A segment to the Key to Time!" the Doctor breathed, grabbing it and shoving it down his pocket.

"D-Doctor," someone gasped and they all jumped to find the Captain leaning against the wall. "Thank you. For saving me from her." The metal parts of his body seemed to be short-circuiting and it was clear that he was dying. The Doctor gave a small smile and they rushed back into the TARDIS before they were destroyed along with the bridge. The Doctor put the tracer into the TARDIS dashboard, pressed a couple of buttons, and soon they were sailing away.

They landed, coincidentally, on Earth. It was many years off, and after Romana's invitation to continue searching for the segments together, the wizards had to decline. "We really just want to go home. The only problem is that we don't know how."

"I'd tell you, but the controls were all switched out. I don't recognize anything," the Doctor said apologetically. But suddenly, he brightened. "K-9, memorize the time and coordinated of our landing."

"Affirmative!" the dog barked, rolling to the side of the ship and attaching himself to it. The Doctor walked to the exit of the TARDIS and pointed to a set of numbered buttons.

"The TARDISes can be programmed to follow any Time Lord, if you program in their identification code. K-9 knows mine. Then you'll be warped to one of my regenerations. It's pretty much hit or miss on which regeneration you'll get, but hopefully he'll be one of the later ones, who can program all of the controls into K-9. Once they're there, K-9 can take you anywhere you want. And, after you're done, you can put in the coordinates for where we are now, so that you can return K-9 to us. He's very important to my mission," the Doctor said fondly, patting the mechanical dog's head. K-9 wagged his tail happily.

"But Doctor, won't that mess up time or something?" Harry asked, not quite knowing how to phrase the question.

"Yes. I try to keep myself away from myself. If that makes sense. As a Time Lord, you have to be immune from paradox. You know, being your own great-grandfather or something. But if we keep two non-Time Lords floating around time and space, it may cause more damage than returning you home. Which reminds me. I'll have to look into wizards when I have some free time. Anyways, off you go and the best of luck!" They hugged each other goodbye and the Doctor untied their ship. K-9 rolled into the other TARDIS. Draco and Harry were about to follow when the Doctor touched their shoulders solemnly. "But Harry, Draco…I have to warn you. Time hasn't stopped moving when you left Earth. You won't be able to return at the exact same time you left."

"Why not?" Harry asked, suddenly frightened. What if he missed his wedding?

"You have to compensate for the time you spent traveling. Because of that, you may arrive two days later than when you left….or twenty _years_ later. Don't be surprised if your friends and family have aged. Or, vice versa. You spent twenty years out in space, but it's been two days on Earth. It's one of the reasons why I'm reluctant to have human companions," he said, looking at Romana. "Oh, they love the adventures. But they miss out what's truly important; their lives back home." Seeing Harry's look depressed the Doctor, so he gave a fake smile and patted his back. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

---

After Draco pressed a sequence of numbers, the TARDIS started moving. The shaking wasn't as predominant as before, but K-9 still squealed and rolled around on the ground, avoiding falling objects. When they finally stopped, the wizards quickly cleaned everything up. Draco opened the door – and was met with a familiar sight. There was Captain Jack Harkness; he was wearing a shiny, black suit which looked nothing like his civil war regalia. This was Harry's first clue. Harry's second clue was that they seemed to be inside a ship; large windows offered a view of space, stars, and a bright, blue planet. _Is that Earth_? Harry asked himself, seeing the moon beside it and a far-off sun. "Who are you and how'd you get inside the TARDIS?" Captain Jack asked. This was Harry's third clue that this Captain Jack was _not_ the same one they had met in Great Britain. However, Draco seemed oblivious to that and stalked right up to the man.

"_YOU DIRTY, THIEVING BASTARD_!" he yelled, punching Jack and sending him flying against the wall.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Yay! Sorry for not updating in, well, forever. I was bogged down in personal stuff and Nanowrimo .**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this, and stay tuned for Episode 3! (for Doctor Who fans, maybe you can guess which one is next!)**

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	7. Episode 3: The Parting of Ways

Episode Three: The Parting of Ways

"Draco!" Harry yelled, running to his coworker. Draco was standing over Jack, who was panting and moaning in pain. "It's not the same Jack. I mean, it is, but before we met him."

"Yeah, I figured that after I couldn't find my wand."

"That's the problem with time travel," someone said from behind them, and the Aurors turned to see a man standing behind them; he was relatively tall with close-cut hair and a leather jacket. A blonde girl skidded to a stop beside him, wearing a tight, red T-shirt and jeans. The man blinked, his eyes growing wide. "Ah…! _Harry and Draco_?!" he yelled, smiling widely. He ran over and engulfed the wizards in a tight bear hug.

"Doctor, do you know them?" the blond girl asked, trying to cover her laugh with her hands. She had a Londoner accent; the wizards were surprised.

"Sure I do! Met them a couple hundred years ago," he explained. "K-9!" he exclaimed upon seeing the mechanical dog. He rushed over and happily patted the dog.

"You're the Doctor?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes, the ninth regeneration," he said lowly, out of earshot of Jack and the girl. There was that word again: "regeneration". _Whatever that _exactly _means_, Harry thought, _is a mystery. _The Doctor stood up and beamed. "Well, let's program the new TARDIS controls into K-9, shall we? Oh, this is Rose, by the way," he said, motioning over to the blonde girl.

"Does that mean our TARDIS is yours?" Harry asked.

"The design is practically the same, from what I remember. But I still haven't lost my TARDIS, so I guess it's in my future," the Doctor surmised. Jack groaned and stood up, rubbing his jaw.

"Jeez, you have one heck of a punch. I wonder what I did to make you so angry?" Jack murmured, nursing his purpling face.

"Come on!" the Doctor said, ignoring Jack's complaints. He ran around the corner, where his own TARDIS was waiting. He opened the door and they all piled in. The Doctor rummaged around and took out a compact disk and inserted it into a slot on K-9's side.

"Compilation will take approximately 25.328 minutes," K-9 stated, his eyes blinking and his ears rotating.

"How about you wait in our TARDIS?" Harry suggested.

"Affirmative, Master!" the dog barked happily and rolled away. The Doctor took another look at the wizards, thinking carefully.

"Oh!" he said, as if remembering something. "So I researched wizards when I went back to earth," he announced. "And I figured out your origin."

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'd explain it, but we're running out of time. The information was on the disk I gave to K-9. Just ask him to show you later.

---

"So where have we landed up this time?" Draco asked hesitantly, looking outside of the TARDIS. They were in a large room filled with machinery; it was eerily quiet. _Too quiet_, Draco thought, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

"Actually, you couldn't have landed at a worse time," the Doctor said seriously, and the change in his tone was profound. "We're in Earth's future – one _I _messed up – on the 500th floor of the Game Station."

"Doctor!" a couple of people yelled, running inside the large room. "We thought you wouldn't come back!"

"Well, I'm here now! Quick, turn up the transmitters so the Daleks can't transmat aboard the station!" the Doctor yelled. A woman ran towards him. "Lynda, what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to escape?"

"I can't leave you, Doctor. Besides, there aren't enough shuttles to transport most of the people left on Floor Zero." The Doctor groaned and ran over to a large, whirring machine. "I guess I have to build and transmit a Delta Wave," the Doctor muttered, took out his sonic screwdriver, and fell to the floor, dismantling the machine.

"Wait, wait. Game Station? Daleks? Delta Wave?" Harry asked. "Doctor, what's going on?" But the Doctor was too absorbed in his work to answer.

"What you have to be worried about now are the Daleks," Jack said. "They'll be arriving in 22 minutes. I don't know what the Doctor is doing; making a Delta Wave takes three days."

"You haven't answered my question. What. Are. Daleks?" Harry said, his voice turning interrogative.

"They're these robots," Rose tried to explain.

"They fought the Time Lords in the Time War; all of the Time Lords died, along with the Daleks. At least, that's what we thought until today. It turned out the Daleks survived through the Dalek Emperor. They've been infiltrating the earth, harvesting humans and converting their genetic material into an army of Daleks." Jack fell silent and seemed to consider the situation. "I think I can concentrate a force field to the top six levels of the Station. That way, the Daleks have to enter on Floor 494." He ran over to where the Doctor was working and pressed a sequence into the machine. "There. I'm going to go to Floor Zero to warn those who stayed behind. Maybe I can get them to fight," Jack said somberly, and took a gun from a man who had arrived with the small group.

"Rose," the Doctor said, "Draco, Harry…You guys get onto my TARDIS as I power up the station. If I try crossing my own timeline…Maybe I will have enough time to finish the Delta Wave!" Rose nodded worriedly, and the three of them piled into the Doctor's TARDIS – only to have the doors shut behind them with a terrible _thud_. Rose tried to open the door, but it was in vain.

"Wha-what's going on?" she cried. Harry threw a couple of spells at the door, even going as far as _Bombarda_, but it didn't budge. Suddenly, something clicked on and a holographic picture of the Doctor appeared on the screen.

"Rose," the holographic Doctor started, "if you are hearing this, then I'm about to die. Or, I'm already dead. I've initiated the Emergency Programme One, which will take you home. The TARDIS won't return to me; I can't risk it falling into the Daleks' hands. Just leave the TARDIS to rot. And Rose…have a fantastic life." The image flickered off and the TARDIS started to shake and tremble as they began to travel through time. The rough flight did little to take away the surprise they felt. How could the Doctor dispense of them so easily? The shaking stopped and the three stood in silence.

"Why'd the Doctor want to get rid of us?" Harry asked. "We're trained Aurors. We could've stayed and fought!"

"He wanted us to have the TARDIS," Draco replied. "He probably didn't know we'd arrive when he made the projection. Maybe this was when the Ministry found it?"

"Wait, you guys know how to operate the TARDIS?" Rose asked desperately.

"Well…not exactly. We're sorry, but that's why we needed K-9 to be programmed with the TARDIS controls. We're just trying to get home ourselves," Harry consoled her. Her face screwed up and slow tears started to flow from her eyes. She stomped over to the door and opened it. Suddenly, she was being embraced by a young, black man.

"Oh! Mickey!" Rose exclaimed, and proceeded to explain what happened.

"So the Doctor just left you?" he asked incredulously. "And left you with…whoever these people are?" he said, waving vaguely in Harry's and Draco's direction.

"We'll have you know that we're…er…policemen," Draco said, pulling out his badge and showing it to Mickey. Other than their Auror badges, the two wizards had regular, Muggle badges that they used in such situations.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Rose, don't you get it? You can stay home now!"

"No, _you_ don't understand, Mickey. The Doctor…he showed me how to _live_. I have to fight for what's right and…if there's a chance, I've got to save him. You guys will help me, right?" she asked pleading with her eyes. She looked around and gasped at the graffiti on the walls. The words "Bad Wolf" seemed to hold a special significance, and hardened Rose's resolve. "The TARDIS is telepathic. To make contact, we have to open the heart of the TARDIS," she said, pointing to a metal grill; golden light was shining from under it, illuminating the room in a sick light. Mickey sighed and ushered them out and to his car. He got a chain from the trunk of his car and tied it to the metal grill; back in his car, he gunned it. However, the car didn't budge and only began to burn rubber.

"Mickey, what's with all that noise outside?!" someone screamed above them. They looked up onto the third floor of an apartment, seeing an older woman silhouetted against the fluorescent lights. "Oh my God. Rose, is that you?" she shrieked and ran down two steps at a time.

"Mum!" Rose cried, and didn't struggle as her mother hugged her tightly.

"Do you know how long it's been? You keep disappearing for so long; I never know when you'll be coming back." Harry's stomach churned; what if he got a similar reaction when he returned home? Rose's mum seemed to notice them for the first time and frowned. "Eh? Where's the Doctor?" She took a look at the two wizards and smiled. "Though I'm not complaining. Much younger and cuter, if I have to say so myself."

"No, mum…we had to leave him behind. Please, I need to get back to him."

"Sweetheart…"

"Mum, please."

---

Rose's mum, Jackie, had gotten a recovery vehicle and hooked it up to the metal grill. Mickey shifted the gears and, with a heavy creak, the metal grill popped out, flooding the night with the brilliant, yellow light. Draco and Harry immediately shielded their eyes as they blindly walked into the TARDIS, following Rose. "You don't have to come," she said silently.

"It's our job to protect people," Harry said firmly. _Besides_, he thought, _this wasn't the right time, either. And the Doctor helped us…we've got to do something in return_. The Aurors tried their best to not look into the light, knowing that Rose was already potentially putting herself in danger. They hadn't been able to talk her out of it. She'd do anything for her Doctor. Suddenly, the TARDIS was moving again, but this time it was a much smoother and quicker trip. They landed in the Game Station and the light faded. Rose was on the ground and, perhaps against their better judgment, the wizards ran out, only to find chaos. There were a couple of people trying to fight off what looked like to be the Daleks – small, cylindrical robots which were shooting deadly, red rays. The wizards ran to the Doctor, who was being closed in by a group of robots.

"You idiots! How'd you get back?"

"I dunno, Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS," Draco scrambled to say. Harry cast _Protego_ as a large beam threatened to fry them; he gripped his wand with both hands, sweat cascading down his face. Eventually, the beam bounced back and shot through the Dalek. Harry was amazed at the tiny thing's strength; it was comparable to Voldemort's. And there were millions of these things. "Why'd you try to get rid of us? We could've fought," he added.

"_Bombarda_!" Harry yelled, aiming at a Dalek and watching as the spell hit it on the robot's head. However, the Dalek only toppled over. Harry frowned and pulled strength up from his reserves. His fight with Voldemort and the chase to find the remaining Death Eaters had hardened him. Once, someone had told him that in order to use a curse, he really had to mean it. The war had taught him to forget about consequences, just cast spells to save his arse. He pointed his wand at a Dalek and said, "_Avada Kedavra_." The Dalek spun out of control and fell to the ground, dead.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked.

"Killing curse," Draco said simply, grimacing.

"I figured that since they were made from human cells, they'd be affected. I was right," Harry added, looking around. The situation looked hopeless. And it only got worse.

"Cease!" a booming voice said, and all attacks stopped. The men turned to see a large Dalek; it was mutated, for lack of a better word, towering above all the other Daleks and with four metal appendages. "There is no way you can win, Time Lord!" the Dalek Emperor said in a grating voice. The Doctor took Harry's wand hand and lowered it to the side. He opened his mouth, as if to talk, but was interrupted by someone else.

"No." It was Rose. She was glowing, walking closer to the men.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled. "You looked into the time vortex! No one's supposed to do that."

"I need to protect you, Doctor," Rose stated. The Dalek Emperor laughed.

"You can't hurt me, I'm immortal." Rose didn't reply; instead, she waved her hand and the Daleks disintegrated. "The Time War has ended," she declared. "But this power…I control life and death." She stared off to the side. The Doctor continued to stare at Rose, but Harry and Draco followed her gaze, seeing Captain Jack lying on the floor, dead. Just as quickly, he gasped for air, patting himself in surprise. The Doctor, however, walked over to Rose and kissed her; the action was a surprise for both of the men. He seemed to draw the power out of the girl and the wizards knew the ordeal was over; they could go home. They walked to their TARDIS, but not before they saw the Doctor glow with a brilliant light – he seemed to explode and contort. When the light died down, a different man was standing in his place, with an angular face and chic hair that had that "just shagged" look. So this was what the Doctor had meant by regeneration. Harry and Draco closed the door, listening as the other TARDIS dematerialized.

"K-9, take us home," Draco told the dog.

"Affirmative!" K-9 replied, rolling to the side of the TARDIS and plugging himself in. Harry was unusually quiet, sitting on the ground and staring at the ceiling. "Hey, don't worry, Harry. I'm sure everything will be alright," he said, patting his partner's shoulder. Harry, surprisingly, showed a small smile and nodded his thanks. The TARDIS started and moved, leaving Jack behind. _And good riddance_, Draco thought, imagining the American's reaction.

---

The TARDIS finally stopped. "Harry, you go settle what you need to settle…and I'll try and find my wand."

"Fine, Draco," Harry said. He gathered his nerves and opened the door with a shaky hand. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts basement was just as they had left it. It was brightly lit and Harry could make out a couple talking to each other; it was Hermione and Arthur. Harry took a couple of steps forward before they noticed him. And Hermione's face was painted with a variety of emotions: shock, surprise, and disbelieve.

"Oh, Merlin. Harry!" she cried and Arthur turned around to look at them. She ran to him, engulfing the Auror in a big hug. To Draco's surprise, she hugged him as well before turning back to Harry. "Oh, Merlin," she whispered and grabbed his face. "You haven't aged at all."

"…Hermione, how long has it been?" Harry asked.

"We had lost all hope."

"How long has it been, Hermione?" Harry asked again.

"We thought you were dead."

"Just tell us how long it's been, Granger," Draco demanded and Hermione looked at him.

"It's…It's Weasley, now. Hermione Weasley." It was then that Harry noticed the wedding band on her finger. "It's been two years since we last saw you." Harry didn't want to ask the next question, but he did.

"And Ginny?"

"She married Dean Thomas," Hermione said quietly. Harry was heartbroken.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Hehehe. I'm so mean. This will (probably) be my last chapter where the wizards are in an actual episode of Doctor Who - I will attempt to create new adventures and stories, which will definitely be hard, but I already have a couple of ideas. Maybe I'll put them in the Sarah Jane Adventures too. **

**So please be patient as I attempt to create completely new worlds!**

**For those of you who are angsting over when Harry and Draco will get together, don't worry! It'll happen, albeit slowly. **

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	8. Episode 4: The Home Front

Episode Four: The Home Front

Harry couldn't believe Hermione's words. _It's been two years? Ginny had married someone else? If only I could go back in time— _and Harry laughed out loud, realizing what he was about to think. The others gave him worried looks as he continued to laugh. "Harry?" Draco asked, touching his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Hermione, deep in her subconscious, took note of the sincere gesture.

"We can't go back, Draco," Harry answered. _They're on a first-name basis as well_, Hermione noted. "That'd be crossing into our timelines. You know what kind of mess that'd create?"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione spoke up.

"The big blue box? It's a TARDIS, and it can travel through space and time," Harry answered. "We went to different planets and everything. We saw aliens." Hermione was visibly shocked at the information, while Arthur simply didn't believe them. "Look, I can prove it to you. K-9!" Harry called and the mechanical dog pushed his way out of the TARDIS and rolled over to them. Hermione and Arthur gaped, not believing their eyes.

"Master?" K-9 asked, his gears whirring and his tail wagging.

"Do you have a video or something that we can show our friends? Of our time on Zanak, for example?" Harry asked the dog.

"Affirmative!" K-9 said and his eyes flashed blue as they projected a colorful hologram. The four of them – Harry, Draco, the Doctor, and Romana – were walking, inspecting jewels on the ground.

"Well, you tell them about our adventures. Me? I'm going to go look for Jack," Draco said, turning to leave. "Oh, and Harry? Remember to investigate that Rowling person." Hermione's ears perked up at the name. Did he just say 'Rowling'? But it was too late; Draco had already left.

---

Draco Apparated to an area near Roald Dahl Plass, the large building that was used as Torchwood's headquarters. However, he was not expecting to find a large parking lot in its place. "You look a bit lost," someone said, and Draco turned around to the speaker. He found himself face to face with a short policewoman with long, black hair. She looked oddly familiar and her name was on the tip of his tongue—

"Gwen?" Draco hazarded and she looked a bit surprised.

"Hey, you're that alien from God knows how many years ago, yeah? The one Jack brought in with the big blue box?" she asked.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," he reminded her. "What happened to this place?"

"Remember the epidemic we had a while back? When all the children started talking at the same time?" Yes, Draco could recall it. Although it hadn't been Earth's _first_ contact with extraterrestrial life, it certainly was the scariest. However, it had only affected the Muggleborns. It was, at first, heralded as an attack by dark forces and those still following Voldemort's ideals. _The Doctor said wizards aren't completely human. If that's right, it makes sense that only the Muggleborns were affected. The alien, after all, wanted _human_ children_, Draco thought.

"What about it?"

"We were involved. You know, Torchwood. And our headquarters was completely demolished. Me and Jack, we're the only ones left of the original team," Gwen said softly. "Jack sacrificed his grandson to save the world, you know?"

"I'm sorry," Draco said, touching her forearm. She smiled up at him.

"So what are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"I was looking for Jack. He nicked my wand," Draco answered.

"Well, you aren't going to find him here. He left Earth after the whole…thing," she said, finishing lamely. "But he did give me your wand. Knew you'd be storming back, you see. It's back at my place. Let me call Rhys, my husband, and he can pick us up. My shift's almost over anyways."

---

"Hey, who's your friend? You're not hooking up with someone else, are you?" Rhys yelled from his rolled-down window. Rhys was a slightly robust man with light brown hair.

"No, just a friend who worked with us my first day at Torchwood," Gwen said, walking up to the silver car. Draco pulled the door open for her and she clambered into the passenger seat. He went into the back and struggled with the seatbelt. _I haven't been in one of these Muggle things in ages_, he thought wryly, finally clicking the darned, metal contraption into place. The seat next to him was occupied by a toddler, who was fast asleep. "That's my son, Joseph," Gwen said proudly. "Anyways, this is Draco Malfoy. He's a wizard," Gwen said, smiling toothily.

"Right, and I'm Albert Einstein. Are we giving him a lift or something?"

"Nah, I have something Jack stole from him." The ride was short and pretty soon they were pulling up to Gwen's and Rhys's house. It wasn't very large, but it looked comfortable and it was in a good neighborhood. Gwen invited Draco in for tea and biscuits. Rhys talked about a Muggle sport – soccer, was it? – until Gwen found the wand.

"Here you go. Good as new," she said, handing it over to Draco. He accepted it graciously and smiled when he felt the rush of magic flowing through him.

"Eh? What's so special about a stick?" Rhys asked, but Draco only grinned.

"So what're you going to do now?" Gwen asked.

"Hmm…Look for J.K. Rowling, I guess."

"You mean the author of those Harry Potter books?" Rhys asked. And then his mind made the connection. His mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged. Draco transfigured the teapot into a dove with a swish of his wand. "Hell, you weren't kidding about being a wizard, were you? Did you really name your son Scorpius?"

"What?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, in the last book – the seventh book – everyone gets married and has kids, you know."

"I'm still a bachelor," Draco said firmly. "Now, I should get going. Maybe I can straighten out this mess. Normally, I'd be required to wipe your minds. But, seeing as virtually _everyone_ knows about the wizarding world, I guess I can make an exception. The only problem is, I don't know where she lives."

"Lucky for you, we have 'Muggle' technology," Gwen said, laughing when she saw the frown on Draco's face.

"Yeah, it's called Google," Rhys supplemented.

---

Draco appeared by the front gate of a house which, according to the Muggle computer, was J.K. Rowling's. "Draco?" Draco jumped at Harry's voice. "What a coincidence! I was just going to investigate her too!"

"How'd you know how to get here?"

"Hermione told me. Turns out, they've been looking into this quite recently," Harry said, casting _Alohomora_ on the lock on the gate. It swung open and they made their way to the front door. Harry rang the doorbell and, after some time, the door opened to reveal someone neither wizard was expecting. According to 'Google', this Muggle woman was supposed to have blonde hair and children. But no; in front of them was none other than Hermione, smiling sheepishly.

"Honey, who is it?" they heard from the back. Ron peered out from behind the wall and his eyebrows rose. "Oh. They've figured it out, then."

"Hermione? But…why?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to chronicle your years at Hogwarts. I wanted the world to know, Harry. I couldn't write it as fact, though, so I published it as a children's book series."

"But, the wizarding world-"

"Agreed to it, Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt is an open-minded Minister of Magic. He believes – we believe – that we need to start exposing ourselves. We can't stay hidden forever," Hermione explained.

"Didn't you realize this is not your story to tell?" Harry asked, trying to suppress his anger.

"Of course it's my story. It's Ron's story. It's Draco's story. Everyone had a role," Hermione said and she and Harry looked at each other for a long moment.

"Granger, you care to explain why, for Merlin's sake, my 'son' is named Scorpius?" Draco asked, breaking the tension. Hermione blushed a deep red.

"Well, the books became quite popular in the Muggle world and the fans were demanding an end to the adventure. So I made one up."

"What'd you say about me, Hermione?" Harry asked. She lowered her eyes and sighed.

"That you married Ginny, of course."

"Of course," Harry said simply. He spun around and started to walk away.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione yelled as he walked. "What happened? What're you doing?" Hermione cried. Harry couldn't take it any more. The whole matter with Ginny had been eating him up. He had considered visiting her, to talk with her, but he got the notion that it would break the relationship between Ginny and Dean. He couldn't, with a clear conscience, take Ginny away from him.

"I'm going to Gringotts to close my accounts. And then I'm turning in a letter of resignation to the Ministry," Harry said.

"What? But why, mate?" Ron yelled from the door.

"I need," Harry said, "to get away from here. Right now, there's too much heartache. Too much confusion. I want to go away, on the TARDIS."

"And I'll come with you, Harry," Draco spoke up. Harry looked at him, surprised. "This place holds nothing for me anymore. People frown upon former Death Eaters, you know?" He smiled lamely. It was the first awkward expression Harry had ever seen on the ever-graceful Malfoy. And Harry understood perfectly, how tough it must've been to become an Auror, how the Malfoy name had lowered in esteem after the war, how the family had walked away free of charge, but paying with their dignity.

"Sure, Draco. Let's go."

---

And so, Harry and Draco let go of everything on Earth. Harry asked Hermione and the others to keep their arrival a secret from Ginny; he didn't want to hurt her. They reluctantly agreed to this request. The two wizards boarded the TARDIS, where K-9 explained how to access a log which contained the names of every single planet in the universe. The first planet listed was Earth: Home. That option would be left unused for quite some time. K-9 then showed them where to access the Doctor's instructions on how to operate things. But for now, they let K-9 take control. They landed on Earth a couple of decades back; this was the destination of another segment to the Key to Time and where K-9 would leave them. They patted the mechanical dog goodbye as he rolled out. "So where to now?" Draco asked Harry.

"I dunno. Space," he replied. Draco looked it up on the log which, after the first entry, had names in alphabetical order. And yes, there it was. Space: freefall. "We can familiarize ourselves with the controls."

"And read the Doctor's report about wizards."

"That too."

---

It was the start of a long adventure.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with editing and whatnot and I found that I had little time left for my own stories. Anyways, expect more in the future. :D**

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	9. Episode 5, Part 1: Almia

Episode Five, Part One: Almia

"I'm assuming that you'll want to correct things," the hologram of the Doctor said, blinking in front of the wizards. "You want to go back. Well, let me warn you right now. That's not a good idea. If you cross your own timeline…things have the tendency to go wrong. Very wrong. In this case, the Reapers." His image winked out and was replaced by giant, dragon-like monsters. "They'll stop at nothing to destroy you and everything you love. And I can't guarantee that I'll be there to save humanity. Again. So, for the sake of your loved ones, please stay away. Anyways," and his image reappeared, "I bet you're wondering about wizards, eh? Well, I did a little research and it turns out that millennia ago, an 'alien race' visited Earth. They were called the _Veneficus Res_. It's a plant-like creature who travels via solar winds." The Doctor disappeared and was replaced by a Venus flytrap-looking creature with bulging eyes. "They're not harmful or dangerous, but once every thirty years or so they reproduce by releasing spores. They just so happened to choose Earth as their breeding grounds. These spores, quite coincidentally, infected some humans and ta-da! Wizards were born! I believe that you can use magic on any other planet that's been visited by them. Now that explains magic, _but_… the question of how you got my TARDIS to work still remains. Turns out," and the Doctor's voice turned a little sheepish, "that a Time Lord – not me, mind you – um… _added_ himself into your gene pool. The wizards from his blood line – who you call purebloods – are technically part Time Lord. It's not a great percent, given how many generations passed, but obviously it was enough for the TARDIS to accept you." The Doctor rubbed his head and looked to the side. "Well, that's about it. I'll leave the rest up to you. Just make sure you return my TARDIS to the regeneration that lost it. How will you do that, you ask? I have no idea." The Doctor smiled and the image blacked out.

"Well then, Harry, where do you want to go?" Draco asked, moving to the log. He touched it with a finger and it turned on, displaying a list of planets and places the two could visit. Harry joined him, pressed a couple of buttons, and got to a search menu, where he asked the computer to list the places from least to most dangerous. The first few were categorized under 'Mostly Harmless', with Earth being the first choice. The second choice was a planet named Almia. Shrugging, Harry touched it and the two wizards waited in anticipation as the TARDIS began to shake and rock uncontrollably.

"You know, with all of this information the Doctor left us, he could've told us how to steer this bloody thing!" Draco shouted, hanging onto the railing surrounding the center of the machine. The gadgets whirled and the lights flickered, until _thump – _the TARDIS two scrambled up and looked at the door. Draco neared it and looked back at the other wizard. "Scared, Potter?"

"You wish," Harry laughed, and the two opened the door together.

The two were met with absolute darkness. "_Lumos_," Draco whispered, his voice reverberating against the walls. But his wand remained unlit. "Tsk," Draco said. "The first place we visit has to be a place without magic."

"No use keeping them if we can't use them," Harry stated, and the two chucked their wands back into the TARDIS. Harry fumbled around in his pockets, retrieved the key to the TARDIS, and locked the door.

"So what'll we do now, since we can't see a thin—" Draco's sentence was cut off by a scream as he took a step forward and slipped on what sounded like gravel. He grabbed onto Harry's sleeve and the two tumbled down an impossibly steep slope, scraping and cutting themselves on the sharp rock. They finally slowed down, breathing hard.

"You okay?" Harry asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, but," Draco began, feeling the ground, "I don't think we can get back up. It's way too steep."

"And we can't see a—"

"Shh!" Draco interrupted. "Do you hear that?" The two grew silent, trying to hear in the darkness. Slowly, they were able to piece out a haunting, moaning melody flowing throughout the room. "Look!" Draco whispered harshly. Harry was about to point out that it was too dark to see, much less to know where Draco was pointing to. But in a second, the room was illuminated by a faint, yellow glow. The honey-colored light grew and a group of creatures swam out on what appeared to be a river. The light the creatures were giving off illuminated the cave and immediately Harry looked up to see where the TARDIS was. Harry could see to the top of the steep hill, but there was nothing there.

"Hey! The TARDIS is gone!" he said loudly. The melody stopped as his voice echoed through the cavern. Harry slowly turned around. The odd creatures were looking at them. There were five of them. Four of them were phosphoric, because they were giving out light from atop long antennas. The four resembled angler fish, except without the deadly teeth. They were a brilliant blue and smiled at the wizards. The other creature was a large turtle of some sort. It too was blue, with an elongated neck and kind eyes. "Well, they don't look too mean. The TARDIS creates a language field – do you think they can understand us?" Harry asked Draco. He shrugged.

"Do you know where our…um… big, blue box is?" Draco asked the creatures hopefully. The giant turtle blinked and lowered its neck and waited patiently.

"I think it wants us to climb on," Harry said hesitantly. The wizards did their best to clamber over the creature's head without hurting it. Once they were settled, the giant turtle continued swimming along the cave.

The cave was truly beautiful; it was filled with a plethora of cave features similar to the ones back on Earth, but the colors inside this one were bright and vibrant. The brown walls seemed to be browner, the blue water bluer, and the green moss greener than usual. It wasn't long before they saw a beam of light around the corner. The sound of moving water grew louder and, before they had time to comprehend what was happening, they emerged into the sunlight and were staring straight at a large, roaring –

"Waterfall!" the wizards screamed in unison, but the creature didn't stop; it went headlong into the waterfall and the two clung to the back of the creature as they tipped over. The air rushed out of their lungs and the water fiercely pierced their skin. They lost all sense of direction as the creature splashed into a large pool of water and disappeared from under them. They somehow managed to scramble out of the pool and onto dry land, where the wizards took their bearings.

"Oh, Merlin, how are we supposed to find the TARDIS now?" Draco breathed, trying to wring the water from his robes. "At least it's warm. Let's let our robes dry out a little," he suggested, taking his off, leaving only a soaked, white shirt and trousers on. Harry did the same and the two laid down on the grass next to the pool of water.

"Everything is so bright in this world. Almost like a cartoon or something," Harry mentioned, looking up at the sky. It was riddled with light, fluffy clouds. The sun was just as yellow as Earth's, but brighter and a little bit larger. Suddenly, they were drenched with water as the giant turtle reemerged from the depths, its mouth full of green leaves.

"What was that for?" Draco shouted angrily, but the large creature just stared and made a low, grumbling sound. It was laughing. Harry laughed along with it and Draco scowled, crossing his arms and falling back down to the ground. The creature stared at them and swam in little circles, playing with the angler fish from before. Harry lost track of time, watching as these strange creatures played without a care in the world. But suddenly, the bright sun disappeared. No, that wasn't it. Harry swiveled his eyes to the sun, and a large creature was blocking the sun. _It has to be huge to do that_, he found himself thinking. _I bet it could help us find the TARDIS_, Harry joked to himself. And, as if it had heard his thoughts, the giant bird swiveled off course and flew straight towards the wizards, growing progressively larger. Its wings beat heavily in the air and the wizards stood up, looking at the large bird as it neared them. It must've been four times larger than the turtle. It was brightly plumed, almost as if on fire, and had a royal look to it. It peered, first at Draco, and then at Harry. The creature seemed to bore its eyes into Harry's, as if judging the wizard somehow.

"Holy cow!" they heard from behind them, and the giant bird screeched and flew away, leaving a trail of steaming air in its wake. The wizards were met with a young boy and girl, both dressed in the same uniform; they almost looked like park rangers. The boy had light brown hair with an enormous cowlick to the side, which looked like it refused to be smoothed down. The girl had more reddish hair, and it was tied into two, short pigtails on the sides of her head. They were accompanied by two creatures. One was a small bird, while the other one was a squirrel of some sort. "That was a Ho-oh!" the boy yelled, pointing at the disappearing silhouette of the giant bird.

"A who-what?" Draco asked. "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Who are you?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"We're not from around here," Harry said easily, digging out his police badge. "We're police officers," he said, showing it to them. The girl peered at the badge and frowned.

"Well, you're not from here. But _everyone _knows what Pokémon are!" the girl stated. The wizards looked at one another and back at the teenagers.

"You mean like the videogame?" Harry asked.

**A/N: Yay! This is the first part. Now, I know I said I wouldn't be taking them back into the DW (Doctor Who. Watch the Fifth Season, btw) world, but I figured if I stuck them into other stories...well, that'd be alright too! **

**I generally dislike the regular show, so kudos to anyone who knows which pokemon game this references to. **

**And extra kudos for anyone who knows what I was referencing when I said 'Mostly Harmless'.**

**Oh, and all will be explained next chapter. I think you'll like it :)  
And maybe I'll put in some Draco/Harry action :3**

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**

**Note: Disclaimer is on my homepage. Go there if you want to read it.**


	10. Episode 5, Part 2: Almia

Episode Five, Part 2: Almia

The wizards were soon informed that they were in an area called Almia and that the teenagers, Kellyn and Kate, were 'Pokémon Rangers'. They, along with their Pokémon, Starly and Pachirisu, were out on a mission to stop an evil organization called Team Dim Sun. The wizards, in turn, introduced themselves as Officers Malfoy and Potter.

"Look, I don't care if this is a reenactment of a videogame, I just want to find the TARDIS," Draco told Harry as the teenagers set out a picnic lunch and graciously offered them some of it. It consisted of brightly colored berries and sandwiches.

"TARDIS?" Kellyn asked through a mouthful of bread.

"It's our…police box. It's big and—"

"Blue?" Kate asked. The wizards looked at her. "Yeah, we saw a pair of those Dim Sun creeps hauling it away to their base. That's where we're going. They're setting up this new operation; they're trying to take over the minds of Pokémon. A couple years ago they set up these experiments and sent rockets into space with Pokémon and a bunch of other stuff, trying to determine how it'd be affected in space. A couple of the rockets disappeared." _And probably landed on Earth, somehow. How else did the Japanese get the idea for the game?_ Harry thought. "But a few managed to stay in orbit. We've heard that they're going to try and send up a mind controlling device – a Gigaremo Unit – in space to control every Pokémon in Almia!"

"As police officers, we're obligated to help," Harry said, much to Draco's annoyance. "But, we lost our, er, weapons."

"Well, you can't use Pokémon like us Rangers…"

"Why don't they catch some with Pokéballs, like Pokémon Trainers do?" Kellyn offered. "I've got some right here," he said, pulling out a couple of red and white balls. "Just throw 'em at a Pokémon and hope you catch it!" Draco turned around and chucked one into the pool of water. The boy gasped and jumped to his feet. "You can't just throw it willy-nilly like that!" he shouted.

"Hey, there was a big, blue turtle thing –"

"A Lapras," the girl provided.

"And these glowing, fish things –"

"Lanturn," Kate added.

"And I figured they were still around."

"Yeah, but now you've got to go after the Pokéball," Harry stated and Draco frowned. "And get wet again!" Harry grinned as Draco waded into the pool and took a deep breath, going underwater.

"Officer Malfoy's a pleasant person, huh?" Kate asked cheekily.

"Kate!" Kellyn reprimanded. "Please excuse her."

"No problem," Harry said. "He wouldn't be a Malfoy if he was nice."

"Doesn't that get…"

"Annoying? Not really. After working with him for so long…it's reassuring to see him act the same way, for my sake."

"Huh? For your sake?" Kate asked, pushing herself closer to the wizard.

"…My fiancée recently left me. I think he's trying to make light of it and cheer me up."

"By acting like a jerk? I don't get it," Kate said, then realized what just came out of her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth and looked at the wizard apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"He's been in there a long time," Kellyn noted and the three looked at the lake expectantly, but saw nothing.

"I guess I'll go after him," Harry said calmly, but felt panic trickle into his heart. He pushed down the feeling of unease and rushed into the pool, throwing his glasses onto the picnic blanket. Harry took a deep breath and went underwater.

Harry could make out Draco at the depths of the pool, where he was struggling to free himself from the grasp of a many-armed Pokémon that looked like a jellyfish. Harry quickly swam to him and tried to get him free, but to no avail; the tentacles of the jellyfish weren't letting him go. Out of nowhere the giant turtle – the Lapras – headbutted the jellyfish and forcefully removed it. Harry quickly took hold of Draco and rushed to the surface. The Pokémon Rangers helped Harry drag the unconscious man out of the water. "Eh! What should we do?!" Kellyn panicked, but Harry was already removing Draco's shirt and pressing on his abdomen. The teenagers watched as the wizard leaned over and tipped Draco's head, pinched his nose, and breathed into his mouth. Harry was on auto-drive, repeating the process unthinkingly. He didn't even _want_ to think of the possibility of losing his partner. Eventually, Draco keeled over and coughed up bucketloads of water.

"What happened?" he managed to blubber out.

"He kissed you!" Kellyn yelled and Draco looked dazedly between the boy and Harry. Kate punched him in the shoulder.

"You idiot. It's called CPR!" she yelled. He rubbed his shoulder protectively. Draco glanced at Harry, who was blushing at the comment and was trying, quite unsuccessfully, to hide it. Draco smoothed back his hair and smiled.

"Thanks, Harry. That's another lifedebt, eh? How many do I owe you now?" The silence spanned for a moment as the two men looked at each other intensely. "At least I got something," Draco said, breaking the silence and pulling out the Pokéball.

"What is it?" Kellyn asked, looking interestedly at the ball.

"I have no idea, but let's let it out! Ur…how do you do that?" Draco asked. Kate gestured towards a button in the middle and Draco pressed it. The Pokéball opened and, with a brilliant white light, let out some sort of fish. It looked almost like an old sponge and had a dull blue fin on its head. "Didn't know it was so ugly," Draco said, stating what was on everyone's mind. The fish became angry and lunged at Draco, throwing itself into his face and smacking him with his body. "Uff! Get off of me!" Draco said, and the teenagers laughed, watching as the wizard tackled the large fish and smothered it. Harry smiled, knowing that Draco was quite pleased with himself, even though he had only caught an ugly fish.

"It's called a…" Kate checked her electronic Pokémon log. "'Feebas. It is a shabby and ugly Pokemon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. Evolves into Milotic through beauty'. Whatever that means." The Feebas turned around and angrily jumped at Kate. "Hey! I'm just reading my Pokédex! Don't blame me!"

"Right, now my turn," Harry laughed.

"We can find a bunch of Pokémon in the Niev Forest. The path to the Team Dim Sun hideout is through it," Kellyn said.

"But first, let's get you guys dry," Kate said. And so, the four set out.

After finding a fire Pokémon (Ponyta) and capturing it, the Rangers used it to dry off the wizards' clothes. Then they headed into the Niev Forest. It wasn't as dark as most forests; light permeated the thick cloud of leaves and birds sang merrily. "There's a bunch of Pokémon here. In the trees and the tall grass," Kellyn stated, pointing all around them. "I bet you could catch one by just throwing a Pokéball into the branches!" he joked. Harry, feeling the spirit of adventure – and perhaps relieved that Draco was alright and a bit jealous with the way he was carrying Feebas in his arms – threw his Pokéball into the trees.

"I hope you're not thinking about climbing that!" Kate scowled, but Harry didn't listen to her and climbed up the nearest tree. It wasn't hard; there were many handholds and Harry was physically able to do it. But, as he climbed further up, the foliage became denser and the forest darker. He finally reached the top of the tree and popped his head out into the sun. A group of bird Pokémon was looking at him carefully.

"Have you guys seen my Pokéball?" he asked and the birds scuffled around, frightened by his voice. He twisted around until he spotted the ball, which was lying at the feet of what looked to be a pretty large Pokémon. Harry's eyes slowly traveled up until he was face-to-face with the fiery Pokémon from before, Ho-oh. "It's you," Harry stated, looking at the creature's red eyes. It gave the Pokéball a significant look, but didn't touch it. "You want me…to catch you?" The large bird nodded, reaching for the Pokéball with its foot. But before it could touch it, Harry snatched the Pokéball away. "I can't let you do that…You're pretty important, right? See, you're needed in this world more than I need you," Harry said. "Draco and I are just looking for our TARDIS. Once we get it back, we'll leave, eventually. And we can't take our Pokémon with us…or, at least, I don't _think_ we can. But even if we can…it can't be you." Harry laughed, a sudden outburst of tears running down his eyes. "Reminds…reminds me of Ginny," he sniffled. "But that time, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Harry wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and looked up at the great bird, who smiled and flapped its great wings, flying away. Harry felt a feathery body brush up against him and turned in surprise to see a crow-looking Pokémon looking at him.

"Murkrow!" he said. He hopped to the Pokéball and touched it, getting sucked in by a beam of light.

"Murkrow. 'It appears near travelers to lure them into deep forests. It is said to symbolize misfortune. Evolves into Honchkrow by using a Dusk Stone'," Kate read from her Pokédex. Draco and Harry exchanged significant looks and Harry released the bird. The Murkrow hopped around and flew onto Harry's shoulder, looking at the others with wide eyes.

"It'll be like having an owl again," Harry smiled, and petted the Murkrow.

"I think it's fitting," Draco added, "considering how much you've been through."

"_We've_ been through. Don't sell yourself short, Draco," Harry said, winking. The teenagers watched the exchange in interest.

"Hey, Kate, you don't think—"

"Shh!" Kate whispered, clamping her hand over her partner's mouth. "Officers, this way!" she said loudly, and led the team further into the forest.

The team reached a large, wide river, which was teeming with cattails and the sounds of Pokémon chirping and warbling. "Their hideout is on the other side of this river," Kate said.

"But how are we going to cross? I don't fancy another swim, thank you very much," Draco said, crossing his arms and looking at the blue river.

"Just leave it to us! We'll catch a water Pokémon that'll be able to give us a ride in the water," Kellyn stated and proceeded to look around for the aforementioned Pokémon.

"Look, there're some Floatzel! If we get one each," Kate said, talking to Kellyn, "We can ride two to a Pokémon!" She pointed over to the brush, where a pair of bright orange weasels were hiding. Draco and Harry stayed behind, watching as the Pokémon Rangers battled them with their partner Pokémon.

"They sure are energetic. Remember our school days?" Harry asked.

"You make it sound like it was ages ago," Draco teased. He watched as the Pokémon wrestled with one another, the Pokémon Rangers screaming orders at them. "Those two really like each other, huh?" he said, mostly to himself.

"This world sure has a lot of creatures," Harry said, watching as the teens rounded up the weasels.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind staying, but it's the same thing as back on Earth."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Going after bad guys, saving the day… Don't you want to take a break from that?"

"Well, the Doctor saves people. Don't you think, by taking the TARDIS, we're required to do the same?" Harry asked sarcastically. Before their conversation could continue, the others were back, the Floatzel ready and raring to go.

"Alright, I'll go with you, Officer Malfoy," Kate said.

"And you'll be riding with me!" Kellyn said, grabbing Harry's robes and pulling him towards the edge of the river.

Kate, Pachirisu, and Draco clung onto the Floatzel, which was just large enough to carry all of them. Feebas swam in the water beside them, fiercely trying to keep up with the weasel. "Sorry if I'm prying, but…can I ask about Officer Potter's fiancée?" Kate asked lowly.

"Why are you so interested?" Draco asked, but Kate only blushed. Draco sighed. "I'm guessing you don't really care about her looks. You want to know what happened, huh? Well, he was really in love with her back in school. But there was a war going on and Harry broke up with her for her own safety. She thought it was ridiculous, but he was real adamant about it – it wasn't until they had both graduated from school that they started going out again. They were scheduled to get married in a month when Harry and I found the big, blue box. Now, I shouldn't be telling you this, but the box is actually a machine that can travel through time and space." Upon seeing Kate's disbelieving look, Draco continued, "Believe me or not, I don't really care. Anyways, we went on some adventures and returned, only to find out that two years had passed on our world, even though we were gone for two or three days. And—"

"You found out that his fiancée wasn't interested anymore?"

"Let me finish. We found out that she had married another man." Kate turned around and looked at Draco silently.

"…Well, that's crazy! Officer Potter seems like a really nice man and if, I don't know, Kellyn left for two years, I'd still want to be partners with him," she said loudly, her face red from embarrassment. Her expression turned serious as she continued, "But I'm guessing you can't turn back time and fix things. So you've gotta make up for all of his hardships, okay?" She turned back around, staring out into the water. "Besides, you care about him, don't you?" she asked innocently.

"Of course. We're partners, aren't we? Like you and Kellyn," Draco said. He was suddenly startled when Feebas jumped out of the water and landed in his lap, something red and shiny in his mouth. "What's this?" Draco asked, pulling it out. It was roughly heart-shaped and fit comfortably in his palm. Kate swiveled around and looked at it closely.

"It's a Luvdisc scale. Every year, the Pokémon Luvdisc sheds its skin and they're left at the bottom of lakes and seas. You're supposed to give it to the one you love. So give it to that special someone," she said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No…" Draco said quietly. _That's what I thought_, Kate thought and gave the man a reassuring smile.

**A/N: The jellyfish pokemon is a Tentacruel, for those of you who were wondering.**


	11. Episode 5, Part 3: Almia

Episode Five, Part Three: Almia

The team left the Floatzel at the other side of the river and made their way through the forest, emerging on a hilly terrain. They quickly scaled a steep hill and looked down at a large plain, where a large group of Team Dim Sun members were mucking about, handling boxes, crates, and other paraphernalia. "What are they doing?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think they're clearing the area. But why, I don't know," Kellyn mentioned.

"Look! There's the TARDIS!" Draco whispered excitedly, pointing to the middle of the plains.

"Yeah, but what are they doing to it?" Kate asked. The four watched as the Team Dim Sun members hooked up a bunch of wires and devices to the TARDIS. "We need to get closer…" she said and looked around. "And I think I have a good idea how we can do that." Kate pointed to a small group of Team Dim Sun members, who were lugging a crate towards them. "We can surprise them and steal their clothes."

"Gross!" Kellyn exclaimed. "But I'm down with it. Let's go."

So the four waited until the Team Dim Sun members got closer before rushing them. Draco and Harry, using their Auror expertise, knocked them out while Kate and Kellyn first undressed them and then tied them up with rope they found in the crate. The clothes were a bit too loose for the teenagers and a bit too tight for the wizards, but they had to make due, especially since magic didn't work in this world. The four tried their best to look believable as they made their way to a group of Team Dim Sun members who were apparently waiting for something to happen. The clothes they stole must've been from some lower-leveled cronies, because nobody questioned them. They all watched as the other members finished wiring up the TARDIS to a large machine off to the side. But before they could interfere, what looked to be the Team Dim Sun leader pulled down a large, red lever. The machine grumbled and they could hear the whir of electricity, but nothing else happened. The Team Dim Sun leader turned to them and raised his hands to the sky. "I don't believe it!" Kate whispered. "It's Blake Hall!" It was obviously someone of importance, but the wizards were too concerned over the TARDIS to question who, exactly, this Blake Hall was.

"Team Dim Sun! With this machine that you found, we can expand our reach beyond this world! We can reach all of space and all of time with new machine…because we can call forth the greatest Pokémon ever!" Blake Hall exclaimed. The Team Dim Sun members cheered and applauded as the whirring of the machine intensified and the light on the TARDIS began to glow. Harry watched as Hall set down a notebook of some sort onto the control panel and walked closer to the police box. The Team Dim Sun members followed suit, and Harry stealthily nicked the notebook, hiding it within his stolen clothes. He quickly moved to the side, pulling Draco with him, and hid behind the control panel. He pulled out the notebook and leafed through it.

"It seems to be a relative's notebook or something," Harry said, pointing to the name within it: Brighton Hall. "It looks like a diary of some sort and…Oh, look at this! It seems like the Doctor visited this planet before. Why else would he have pictures of the TARDIS? Listen to this: 'The arrival of the strange box seemed to disturb time and space – and with that, it disturbed the Pokémon that represent time and space, Dial—"

"Dialga and Palkia!" The wizards jumped up, spinning around and finding themselves face-to-face with two giant Pokémon. They were even larger than Ho-oh. And they didn't look too happy.

"Yes! Dialga and Palkia! You are under my control now!" Hall yelled and stepped closer to the enormous Pokémon. "Now do as I command – UFF!" he yelled as they roared, their voices creating a great burst of air. Harry and the rest fell to the ground, trying their best to stabilize themselves. The Pokémon next turned to the machine and opened their mouths, letting loose some powerful attack which blew it up to smithereens. Draco and Harry stood, rooted in their place and unable to move. Upon seeing the wizards, the large Pokémon reared their heads and were about to attack, when they were deflected with a powerful, fiery blow from behind. "Ho-oh!" Hall cried. "I don't believe it! The appearance of Ho-oh signifies the coming of a hero." Harry blanched upon hearing these words. Ho-oh flew over and landed in front of the wizards, spreading out its wings and crying shrilly. Hall turned around and seemed to notice the wizards for the first time. "You! Are one of you the Doctor?" he asked the wizards.

"No, neither—"

"_WE THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO NEVER RETURN, DOCTOR_." The wizards were visibly startled and looked up at the large Pokémon, who glowered down at them.

"Neither one of us is the Doctor," Draco said steadily, but Harry could tell that his legs were shaking.

"_WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU MESSING WITH OUR WORLD'S TIME STREAM. LEAVE. _NOW_. BEFORE WE CHANGE OUR MINDS_."

"'Mostly Harmless' my arse," Draco whispered to Harry. The large Pokémon growled.

"They don't want us meddling in their affairs, and I can understand that," Harry said seriously. He released Murkrow, who steadily faced the legendaries. "I guess I can't keep you. So stay here." Draco released Feebas, who joined Murkrow. They stared down Palkia and Dialga unflinchingly.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO GO WITH THEM?_" they cried. Ho-oh cawed loudly, taking a step forward. "_YES, WE REMEMBER. YOU OFFERED TO LEAVE WITH THE DOCTOR, BUT HE REFUSED. YOU'RE SAYING THAT THESE BEINGS DID THE SAME?_" They lowered themselves to Harry and Draco's level and roared, nearly blowing the wizards off their feet. "_FINE. DO AS YOU WILL_," they said. "_NOW GO!_" The wizards picked up their respective Pokémon and rushed to the TARDIS. Harry unlocked the police box and pushed the button for freefall in space. It wasn't until the TARDIS had finished its usual bout of rocking and shaking that the wizards were finally relieved.

"I can't believe I got the hero treatment again," Harry said, brushing the hair out of his face and tracing his scar. Draco took his hand and held it awkwardly.

"You saved Earth," Draco said. "That's something."

"Yeah, but I'm done being the hero. For once I just want to take a break. I've had just about enough of crazy madmen trying to take over the world. Let's go somewhere nice, next time."

"Why do you think the Doctor characterized that place as harmless?"

"I dunno. Maybe he wanted us to find a Pokémon," Draco stated and started to undress from the Team Dim Sun clothing. "Hmm? What's this?" he asked and pulled out the Pokédex.

"A gift from Kate and Kellyn, I presume," Harry said, taking the miniature log and reading through it. "You think the Doctor got a Pokémon?"

"Maybe he did." Draco looked over and pointed at a Pokémon. "This one kinda reminds me of him. Well, his fourth regeneration, anyway." He pointed at a blue Pokémon covered in vines. "The hair is alike," he added, grinning. The two laughed.

"You think there's someplace we can put away these uniforms?"

"Well, it's a large ship. Let's find out!"

The two explored the ship, finding not only a large wardrobe, but many other rooms, including a bedroom, a swimming pool, a kitchen, rooms filled with extraterrestrial artifacts, and many other rooms. "The Doctor has everything here," Harry laughed, watching as Draco tied a pink ribbon around his Feebas and set it loose into the pool. Murkrow hopped around the edge, playfully pecking at the water. "Well, I'm returning to the main room. I'll see you there."

"Alright. I'll be there in a sec'," Draco replied, waving the other man goodbye. He crouched down and gave Feebas the Luvdisc scale. "Keep this for me, will you?" The fish bobbed in the water and seemed to nod. Draco smiled and left the room, joining Harry. "What're you searching for this time?" he asked, upon seeing Harry at the log.

"I'm getting a list of the 'Most Relaxing' places to visit. You think we'll encounter any danger there?"

"I dunno. It won't hurt to try." But before Harry could set the coordinates, he was interrupted with the ringing of a phone. They looked around until they spotted a red phone on the other side of the control panel, shaking uncontrollably.

"It's a phone," Harry stated.

"Well, it's a police box. What'd you expect?" Draco asked sarcastically and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Should I answer it?" Harry asked seriously, but Draco only shrugged. So Harry moved over and, without hesitating, picked up the phone and put it to his ear. The voice on the other end was a woman's, high and cheery.

"Hello, Sweetie!"

**A/N: The Doctor's 'pokemon' is a Tangela.  
And I think every DW fan will know who's starring in the next episode ;)**

**Until next time,**

**akiqueen**


	12. Episode 6, Part 1: Bye Bye Beautiful

Episode Six, Part One: Bye Bye Beautiful

"Hello, Sweetie! Now I know you weren't planning a call from me so soon, but I'd appreciate it if you'd come down and look into something for me," the woman on the other end said sweetly.

"Who a-"

"Just press the red button and come on by. I know you know which one I'm talking about," she said and hung up before Harry could say anything.

"Who was it?" Draoc asked.

"I dunno. She said we should press 'the red button' and hung up on me. How did she phone the TARDIS?" Harry asked, rubbing his chin. Draco shrugged. "Well, she sounded like she needed some help."

"Yeah, from _the Doctor_. We're not the Doctor," Draco said.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Harry asked, swiveling around until he spotted a blinking red button under the telephone. "Should I press it?"

"Do what you wish," Draco replied, and the other wizard hesitantly pressed the red button. They both threw themselves to the ground as the ship shook violently, screeching and whirring.

"We've got to see if this thing comes with a driver's manual. I'm getting tired of this rollercoaster ride," Harry said, his voice vibrating with the shaking room.

"Ditto," Draco intoned, relieved when it finally stopped. "Now let's go tell that lady that we're not the Doctor." The two wizards pocketed their wands and left the TARDIS, stepping out into what looked like a military base. A bunch of military personnel were walking about and, as soon as the wizards got their bearings, an army officer with an exotic-looking gun approached them.

"One of you's the Doctor, eh?" he said in a thick Scottish accent. He didn't wait for a reply, instead walking towards a nearby tent. "Took you long enough. Well come on, Doctor Song won't wait forever," he said, pushing aside a curtain and motioning them to go in. Harry and Draco looked at each other warily before stepping inside. There was only one other person inside the tent, who seemed to be examining something on a table. It must've been Doctor Song.

"Oh great, you're finally here, Doctor. Welcome to Questria. You know I called you a week ago? Time travel, a very funny…" Doctor Song turned around while writing something on a clipboard. She was a woman in her forties with curly, blonde hair. And, to Harry and Draco's surprise, she was holding a Sonic Screwdriver. She looked up at the wizards, her bright smile fading. She spun around and grabbed a dark blue journal, flipping through it rapidly. "You're not the Doctor," she said finally, looking up at the wizards.

"No, we're not. We came to tell you that," Harry said, trying to calm her down.

"But who are you, then?"

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," Draco said, pointing first to himself and then to his partner. "We're wizards from, er, twenty-first century Earth."

"My name's River Song," she said briskly. "And… I don't recognize you. I know _everything_ about the Doctor. But he's never mentioned anything about you two," she said, gesturing at them wildly with her Sonic Screwdriver.

"Whoa, calm down. What are you, his wife or something?" Draco asked, taking a step back from her frightening figure. She immediately looked to Draco, an undecipherable emotion on her face. Calming down, she asked, "How'd you get the TARDIS?" And so, Harry explained how the Ministry had found the broken TARDIS and how, quite by accident, the two wizards got it started. He also mentioned the trace amount of Time Lord blood running in their veins. Doctor Song seemed to take it all in calmly. She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Whenever I meet the Doctor, we're always meeting out of order. And now you're in the mix too. Well, I guess I'll have to phone the real Doctor. Unless _you_ know what this thing is?" she asked, gesturing to the table. It was an alien of some sort; its long, spidery hands peeked out of its smelly, dark robes. Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach as he approached it and, horrified, realized that it wasn't an alien.

"Holy shit, it's a Dementor," Draco said from beside him, his face drained of all blood. "I thought they only existed back on Earth?"

"Apparently not," Doctor Song said. "So, what are they?"

"Well, if they _are_ the same Dementors as back home, then they feed on negative emotion; they seek it out. Once they find a victim, they make them hallucinate and see their misfortunes in life. Afterwards, well…if you encounter one, your fate is worse than death. They suck out and eat your soul."

"What?!" Doctor Song exclaimed. "But…that's not possible! I need to talk to Officer Hearst!" she said, rushing out of the tent and leaving the wizards behind.

"So what do we do now? Should we follow her?" Draco asked.

"I have a feeling she'll be back soon. But… Dementors? Here? I hope our magic works, else they'll be dead meat."

"I wouldn't say that so quickly. Take a look at our friend here. Doesn't something seem a bit…off?" Draco asked and approached the Dementor. Harry reached over and touched it, but it didn't react. Draco took out his wand and flicked it, creating some sparks in the air. "Great. Maybe I can run some diagnostic spells," he said, waving his wand over the creature. "This'll be a great chance to actually document one of these relatively safely," he said excitedly.

"You should've been a Healer, not an Auror," Harry said and Draco looked up at him with a flat smile.

"Like the Ministry would allow a former _Death Eater_ to become a Healer," he said dryly. Harry and Draco exchanged a long look before Draco continued, "Anyways, you're not going to believe this. It's _dead_. Died from _hunger_, apparently. So it hadn't sucked out any souls recently." Draco put away his wand and looked at the creature. "Actually, it's been dead for a while."

"What do you mean by 'a while', Draco?" Harry asked, but the blonde didn't answer because Doctor Song came rushing in, the same army officer from before in tow. Officer Hearst pointed at the wizards with his gun.

"Are you telling me Tony's soul was sucked out by that creature?" he demanded, but Draco quickly shook his head no. "Oh, thank God."

"Tell me, Officer, how did Tony die?" Draco asked.

"Friendly fire. Right as he slipped away from us, this creature came out of nowhere and tried to attack, then keeled over and died itself. We tried to do an autopsy of it but, well, there's nothing to examine."

"That's what I thought," Draco said and Harry shot him a questioning gaze. "For Dementors, it's much easier to ensnare the soul of the recently departed. Granted, they enjoy torturing their victims and only try to take the souls of the dead if it's a life or death situation. At least, that's what I thought. But this Dememtor," Draco said, pointing to his side, "it's been dead for _centuries_. Which forces me to rethink why they need souls in the first place."

"I see," Harry added. "Before, we thought it was simply for nourishment. But maybe…"

"It's a way to animate itself?" Draco asked and shrugged. He approached the Dementor. "You said you did an autopsy?"

"Yes, sir," Officer Hearst replied. Draco smiled eerily and looked closely at the army officer.

"A _complete _autopsy?" he asked. The officer blanched and he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Well, we-"

"Because there is one thing everyone inherently fears about Dementors, and that's looking into their face." Harry moved closer to the hooded head of the creature and, though feeling slightly apprehensive, pulled down the hood. The head was unsurprisingly skeletal like the rest of the body, but there was one thing off.

"A blindfold?" Doctor Song asked, peering around Harry's body.

"But why does a _skeleton _need a blindfold?" Harry asked and pulled it off. They were silently startled by what they say. A bleached, white skull. And hollow eyes covered in fresh blood.

"Oh, God," the officer said, shocked. "Will more come after us?" he asked quietly.

"Tell me, has it been unnaturally foggy recently?" Draco asked and the officer was visibly startled by the question. "Then yes."

"But how do we defend against them? We can't kill them if they're already dead," Doctor Song said. "And we need to find the Pearl of Heart. Else my jail sentence'll never end."

"Easy. We repel them," Harry said and pulled out his wand.

"What, with a stick?" the officer asked doubtfully. Suddenly, another soldier burst through into the tent, panting heavily.

"Sir, there's more of them. What do we do?" the young man asked, holding his gun tightly. "Our shots aren't working."

"You two, can you solve this?" Officer Hearst asked the wizards. They nodded in response. He pointed his gun at the wizards and grimaced. "Tell you what. You get us through this mess and we'll let you keep your lives."

"You needn't threaten our lives. Our job is to protect others," Harry said calmly, staring down the nozzle of the gun.

"Then maybe you'll do it for your spaceship. Soldier! Go apprehend the TARDIS!" Officer Hearst commanded and the young soldier saluted and left the tent.

"Fine," Harry said sourly, looking at the glaring officer. "Let's go, Draco." The two wizards ran out of the tent, watching as panicked soldiers frantically shot at a large group of Dementors.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" the wizards shouted together. They thrust their wands into the group of Dementors that was closing in on them. _Think of something happy_, the wizards thought to themselves. They thought of the adventures they had been in together and the light at the end of their wands strengthened and formed a large buck and a—

"A ferret, Draco?" Harry laughed.

"Oh, shut it," he said and the bright, white animals charged at the Dementors, who shrieked and disappeared out of view. "Now, for the TARDIS." He turned towards the soldiers guarding the TARDIS, who stared at the wizards in amazement. "Goodbye, boys," Draco said, smiling. "_Petrificus Totalus_," he intoned, freezing the men in place.

"A little angry, eh, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Stop, you two! Or I'll shoot!" they heard from the tent and turned to find Officer Hearst with his gun drawn.

"_Accio gun_," Harry stated and the officer gasped as the gun was wrenched away from him and flew to Harry's hand. "We may not be Time Lords…but we are wizards."

"And we're a lot more dangerous," Draco added, smiling icily.

"Now, we'd be happy to help," Harry said. He gave Officer Hearst a fiery look. "And _never_ underestimate a wizard."

**A/N: Yay! Badass!Harry and Draco :D **

**This'll be another long story, maybe another two parts. But it'll be exciting. **

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	13. Episode 6, Part 2: Bye Bye Beautiful

Episode Six, Part Two: Bye Bye Beautiful

River Song started laughing. "Well, we certainly underestimated you," she said, breaking the uneasy silence. "Officer Hearst, since obviously they are the only two who can defend us from those creatures, I suggest a truce." The officer twitched, looking strait at his gun in Harry's hand.

"First release my soldiers from whatever spell you put on them," he muttered angrily, and Draco complied. The soldiers groaned and looked about, wondering about what had just transpired.

"So, _wizards_, what do you say? Will you help us locate the Pearl of Heart?" River asked, taking a step forward towards the wizards.

"I dunno. What's in it for us?" Draco asked wryly, leering down at the doctor.

"Any treasure we find that isn't the Pearl of Heart is yours," Officer Hearst replied.

"And I'll teach you how to fly that thing," Doctor Song added, motioning towards the TARDIS. Harry and Draco glanced at each other.

"What do you think, Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

"I say we accept, if only to learn how to control the TARDIS," Harry said and pocketed his wand. He approached the officer and shook his hand. "You've got a deal." He handed back the gun.

Harry and Draco retrieved their Pokémon. Draco kept Feebas in his Pokéball, and placed the ball in his pocket, while Murkrow flew overhead, scanning the area. Doctor Song and Officer Hearst showed the wizards a map of the area and pointed out a winding trail to their destination. Supposedly the Pearl of Heart was located in a gigantic tower, the aptly named 'Heart Tower'. "Most of this planet is marshland," Officer Hearst explained. "And this is the driest route we know of. Unfortunately, it's also one of the most dangerous. Especially here." He pointed at an area that was named 'Sanguine Hill'. It was the location of Heart Tower.

"Not a very delightful name, is it?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Everyone who has ventured that far has never come back alive," River said quietly.

"Until now," Officer Hearst said confidently. "Soldiers!" he called and his soldiers fell in line, awaiting more orders. "Units One and Two will stay here and safeguard the base and the TARDIS. Unit Three will be coming with me," he ordered and his men saluted and went off to prepare for the journey. One soldier came up; he was a young man with dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Sir?" he asked tentatively. "What if those things…um, Dementors, come back for us?"

"I'll just leave my Patronus to look after you," Draco said, casting the spell and watching the white ferret pop out of his wand. The soldier looked at the tiny Patronus dubiously.

"No offense, but I think we'd feel safer with the bigger one," he said, nodding towards the buck Harry had cast. Draco grumbled, obviously miffed that Harry's Patronus had been chosen over his.

"Stop being a baby, Draco," Harry laughed, clapping the Auror's back. "Mine is just bigger than yours." Draco looked wide-eyed at Harry, who was trying to stifle his giggling.

"You did _not_ just say th-"

"Well, if we're all done here, I suggest that we leave," Doctor Song interjected, and smiled widely.

The sweltering heat didn't help their trudging journey. Murkrow and Draco's Patronus scouted ahead and did their best to find a path that wouldn't have them end up waist-deep in muck. Harry felt bad for the soldiers, who had to lug around not only their guns but several pounds of supplies. The further they walked the foggier it became. Not too soon after, Dementors began appearing. Those who dared come near were immediately repelled by the ferret Patronus. They traveled like this for two days, living off of the water and rations the soldiers had brought with them. The nights were spent in rotations, everyone taking a turn to look out for danger. The heat continued to be exhausting, and the nights were humid. On the third day, they finally reached Sanguine Hill. "Look over there!" one of the soldiers exclaimed, stopping and pointing at something off in the distance. The land started to slope upwards and, as it got steeper, the fog became clearer. They could see the top of the hill. "It must be Sanguine Hill," the soldier whispered and, without quite thinking about it, ran up towards the clearing. The others quickly followed behind him, but everyone suddenly stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the soldier keel over and fall to the ground. The man's skin shriveled up, blood poured out in streams, and he choked out a dry scream as his skin blackened and began to disintegrate into a heap of ash. His eyes bulged and threatened to pop out of their sockets as he rolled over and continued to disintegrate until nothing was left but his clothes. The ground soaked up the soldier's blood like a sponge. "Oh God," River gasped, frozen in place. They all stood a foot away from the clearing, fearing what would happen if they stepped onto the hill.

"Now we know why no one's ever come back alive," Officer Hearst said, backing away into the fog.

"But how do we get past this? There's no way we can go around – we don't have enough resources for a longer journey," another soldier pointed out, trying his best to sound brave in the face of his comrade's death.

"Only those who have died can pass through," sounded a woman and they all swiveled around, trying to locate the disembodied voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Officer Hearst, pointing his gun at the air in front of him.

"Me?" the woman asked, laughing. "I'm of no importance if you can't even reach the tower."

"Tell us how to get through," the officer demanded, shooting his gun off with a loud _bang!_

"I already told you," the voice cooed. "Only those who died can get through. And the tower is protected by a mighty guardian." And then the voice dissipated, leaving them more confused than before.

"What are we going to do?" a different soldier asked, shifting his gun in his arms. The wizards shared a look. Draco raised his eyebrows and Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it," Harry finally said. The wizard took a step forward into the clearing, despite the shouts from everyone else. He felt no pulling of his skin or any burning.

"What's going on?" Officer Hearst asked once it was clear that Harry wasn't going to fall over and die.

"He died once," Draco answered, running a sweaty hand through his blonde hair. "It's…complicated. I could explain it, I guess, if you really want to know."

"You do that, Draco. I'll try and figure out how to get the rest of you through," Harry mentioned, and walked up the hill.

The hill was utterly bare. Not a tree was in sight; all Harry could see was the dark blue sky that was mirrored in the bluegrass. And yet, the wizard kept seeing something out of the corner of his eye. Every time Harry blinked, he swore he could see figures and shapes around him, but they were gone as quickly as they came. A speck of dust found its way into Harry's eye and he removed his glasses, rubbing his eye gently with his hand. He stopped mid-rub. Although his eye was closed, he could still see; the figures were back, but they were more defined. Harry closed both eyes and gasped. The figures were buildings! All around him stretched the ruins of buildings. It was completely desolate and depressing. Harry walked forward and attempted to try and touch one of the buildings, but his hands met nothing but air. "What's going on?" he said aloud. The wind picked up and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, a visitor," someone whispered. Harry followed the voice with his eyes still closed. He made it to what seemed to be a humanoid figure and opened his eyes. He did not expect to see a lone tree; it looked somewhat like a willow, with long, curling branches. But what was truly shocking was the wood-like woman who seemed to be ingrained in the tree. She looked at Harry with hollow eyes before turning to the side. She reached into the ground and pulled up a hand from the earth. Harry watched, amazed, as a man came up from the ground. It was the same soldier who had only died moments ago. She bit her finger, hard, and smeared red blood on the man's face. Suddenly, his entire visage fell and he became swathed in black light. When it cleared, nothing was left standing but a cloaked, skeletal body. A Dementor. "That's the first one I've made in a while," she finally said, and her voice was rough with disuse. "Not many visitors nowadays." And she laughed – a dry, hair-raising cackle that chilled the wizard to his bones. She turned to Harry. "Who are you, exactly, and why didn't you turn to ash?"

"Harry Potter. And I died once, at the hands of a man who called himself Lord Voldemort," Harry answered bravely. The woman hissed.

"I know that name. Earth was the perfect place for my blind children to go. It was full of despair and my children prospered under the one who called himself Voldemort. And then, he was vanquished. By you, I presume. My children perished on that planet. And, as you can see, there is no despair on this planet either. We are a dying race," she said, snarling.

"What can I do to let the others through?" Harry asked. But the tree-woman didn't answer his question. She looked deeply in Harry's eyes and sighed.

"I am tired. All of these years, chained to this tree. I am tired of painting dead men's faces red with my own blood," she said. "If you kill me, your friends will be free to pass."

"What? I won't kill you," Harry said immediately afterwards.

"And let me continue creating these creatures? And allowing me to live an immortal life, forced to watch my brethren die before me?" she cried. And then Harry realized something: she wasn't acting hostile or angry. She was desperate, afraid, hopeless. Tired. She was practically begging Harry to end her miserable existence. He raised his wand and complied.

"So the book series was real!" River exclaimed and Draco groaned.

"You read that piece of crap?" he asked.

"Of course! It's one of the most popular books of your century, wasn't it?" she asked. And then, as an afterthought, she added, "Did you really name your son Scorpius?"

"No. That whole epilogue was wrong," Draco said. "Our friend Hermione wrote it to try and help integrate wizards into Muggle – er – 'human' society."

"Well, then, it never worked, because I don't remember anything about wiz-" River caught herself in the middle of the sentence.

"Well?" Draco prompted.

"I can't tell you. Spoilers!" she exclaimed and the wizard was about ready to throttle her. Suddenly, Draco's Patronus chirruped and Murkrow squawked and dived into the clearing. "I think it's safe to go in," River said, quickly changing the subject. They cautiously stepped into the clearing and, once seeing that they were in no harm, they quickly ran towards Harry. When the reached him, they could see him solemnly touching the trunk of an old, withered tree. It was horrendously gnarled and Draco didn't understand why Harry was so sad. He gently touched his partner's shoulder.

"Harry, something wrong?" he asked. Harry seemed to break out of his trance and looked up at Draco.

"No, I'm fine," he said, grasping Draco's hand and giving him a reassuring smile. River noted the exchange with raised eyebrows, but said nothing. "Let's go, shall we?" he asked.

The group trudged forward, and it was nearing nighttime when they finally reached a large tower. It was a crystalline white color and it spiraled upwards towards the heavens. "How can something so beautiful exist in such a dark and ugly world?" River asked aloud. She breathed in deeply. "I guess this proves that there is beauty in everything."

"Even when that beauty comes from ugliness and despair?" someone asked as the doors of the tower opened; it was the voice of the disembodied voice from before. A lone figure was standing in the doorway. It was a queen of sorts, and she was completely white, from her hair to her clothes. It almost hurt to look at her. She looked young, but her eyes were old. She beckoned the group to come in. The soldiers put up their guns and the group warily made their way inside the tower. The room was grand and filled with riches beyond their imaginations.

"Amazing," a soldier said, lowering his gun.

"On your toes, private," the officer reprimanded. The woman laughed.

"You need not fear me. I have no will to fight, now that my last and dearest subject is dead," she said, looking right at Harry.

"She wanted to die. I fulfilled her wish," he answered steadily. The others looked at him, and he slowly explained what had happened.

"Yes, you did. I guess I should be thankful. Seeing as my people and I are dying, I have no use for whatever is in this tower. Take what you wish and leave me to die in peace," she said, her long, white hair trailing behind her as she walked to a white throne. She sat on it gingerly, closing her eyes. The soldiers immediately fanned out, looking for the Pearl of Heart. Harry and Draco left River and the officer alone, seeing as part of their deal involved taking any treasures they wished. Harry had no want of the shiny and priceless object strewn about the room, but he noticed that the soldiers were stuffing odds and ends into their pockets. Murkrow was pecking at a small figurine that spitted out many-hued bubbles. Draco released Feebas and he flopped around, watching the bubbles in interest.

"What, you like this, Feebas?" Draco asked and the fish flopped excitedly. It dropped a red shard as it attempted to pop the bubbles.

"What's this?" Harry asked, picking up the Luvdisc scale.

"Ah! It's nothing," Draco squeaked and pocketed the scale, turning away from his partner.

"Draco…are you blushing?" Harry laughed.

"Feebas, look at that little bow!" Draco said loudly, trying to avoid the question. Draco grabbed a white, silk ribbon and replaced the one he had given Feebas earlier. Feebas seemed to beam, and looked at his disfigured reflection in the bubbles. Feebas seemed to grin and began to glow in a bright, white light. Harry and Draco shielded their eyes, looking at Feebas. But it wasn't Feebas anymore. It was a large, eel-like creature with silk-smooth, multicolored scales that glinted in the light. The ribbon was still around his neck.

"Milotic!" the eel said happily. The two wizards just stared dumbly at the Pokémon. Suddenly, they were jerked out of the moment by Officer Hearst.

"What do you mean you won't give us the Pearl of Heart?" he shouted angrily and pointed his gun at the queen.

"I told you. This world was founded on despair. Therefore, I can only give it to someone who has experienced true despair before," she said calmly. "And it's two-fold. I need two people who have witnessed despair beyond despair."

"And why can't you give it to me? Or River?" he asked.

"Your despair is miniscule. Her despair is in the future," she said obscurely. She looked at the wizards. She smiled at the Milotic, who was slithering around Draco and pressing up against his legs lovingly. "What I need is the despair of a man who has witnessed death, over and over again. A man who had to face evil all alone. A man who had to sacrifice his friends. A man who had no family. And I need the despair of another man, whose pressures were created by the same evil. A man who was raised with no choices. A man with no friends. What I need are two former enemies, who are irrevocably tied together. Who walk the same paths towards their destiny." Harry and Draco walked over to the queen, who shed two tears of blood. They crystallized mid-fall and the wizards caught them deftly. Harry handed his to the officer, but Draco pocketed his.

"As payment," he explained. The officer was about the object, but River hit him on the shoulder.

"Come on," he grumbled. "Let's get back to the base."

The men greeted them loudly, and cried at the loss of a fellow soldier. The buck Patronus had protected them against the Dementors, and for that, they were thankful. "I guess I owe you my end of the deal," River said, stuffing a couple of pieces of paper in Harry's hand. "I wrote down everything you need to know about how to control that thing," she said, pointing at the TARDIS. She turned around and whispered, "Despair in my future, huh?" She flipped through her blue book. "Damn spoilers."

"How do you think she knows how to control the TARDIS?" Harry asked Draco. Draco shrugged and walked into the police box. Murkrow and Milotic trailed along. Milotic slumped down at Draco's feet as they prepared the ship.

"What, you sad that we didn't take the bubble-blower?" he asked and his Milotic nodded in response. "But, ah, you were already the most beautiful thing in the entire tower," Draco said smoothly and his Milotic sprang to life, nuzzling him affectionately. Harry laughed in the background.

"Stop goofing off and help me fly this thing!" Harry said, reprimanding Draco with a smile. "'Step One: Release the parking break'," Harry read from the notes. Draco found a big lever on the floor and released it. "Supposedly, that's what makes the _whooshing_ sound."

"But I love that sound!" Draco yelled as he helped Harry press more random buttons and pull more random levers. The two imitated the sound of the TARDIS as Harry finally pressed the button for freefall and they crossed their fingers. The ship moved without any problems and the wizards sighed in relief. They sat down on the floor, their bodies pressing against each other.

"You know, all that despair stuff made me kind of depressed," Draco said. "It made me think of our childhood, of our time at Hogwarts. How our friendship could've been different if I hadn't been such a lousy prat." Harry laughed.

"Well, it was as it was. We're friends now, aren't we?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"I want another chance to be with Ginny, to have the normal life I was supposed to have with her." The wizards didn't look at each other and remained silent for a moment. And, as if by coincidence, they both said at the same time, "I wish I could change the past."

Far off, in another dimension, a witch smiled. "There is no coincidence in the world," she started. "There is only…"

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter! In case you're wondering, this entire chapter was based on the song Bye Bye Beautiful by Nightwish. Go listen to it!**

**Love, **

**akiqueen**


	14. Episode 7: Hitsuzen

Episode Seven: Hitsuzen

The old woman – although she didn't look old, not at all – took a puff from her pipe and watched as the door opened. A young teenager walked in, his school uniform covered in an apron. He was working for her, to pay for his wish. This _was_ a wish shop, after all. The young man looked at his boss, who was lounging on a spectacular couch. For a regular day at the shop, she looked very dressed up: she was wearing a rich, purple kimono with a rose pattern on the silky fabric. Her hair was up in a gravity-defying up-do with various hair ornaments accentuating her ebony hair. _How_ she managed to do this, he didn't know. He had never bothered to ask. "What should I prepare for dinner, Yuuko-san?" he asked his boss. She took another puff from her pipe and smiled up at her ward.

"How about a bottle of sake first?" she asked slyly, her catlike smile widening. The young man immediately became angry – which was an understatement, because he was practically blowing steam out of his ears – and he loudly reprimanded her for drinking too much alcohol, much less drinking it before meals. She calmly waited until his shouting tirade was over before sitting up on her couch and looking away into the distance. _Something's coming_, she thought, sensing a disturbance in the shop. She turned to look at the boy, who was still trying to rip his hair off of his skull in frustration. "We have a guest coming," she told him and he immediately calmed down and looked at her. "My…_doctor_ is coming for a visit," she added.

"Your…doctor? Well, should I greet him at the front door, then? Is he staying for dinner?" he asked, mentally taking note that he would have to prepare an extra dish of food.

"No, he's going to be arriving…at the treasure room." She motioned for the young teen to leave, but he just stood there, gaping. "Close your mouth, Watanuki-kun, you'll catch flies," she chided, but Watanuki just continued to stand there. "Well, maybe Mokona can help you find the way?" she offered and, as if on cue, an overly round and black rabbit-looking creature popped out from behind the witch.

"Mokona will help! Help! Help!" the rabbit shouted over-enthusiastically and jumped over to Watanuki and tugged on his apron to follow. Yuuko watched as the duo walked out of her room and sighed.

"Doctor, I haven't seen you in ages. What wish do you have this time? Hopefully one I can grant," she said to herself. She lifted herself up from the couch. "I should call Doumeki-kun," she added teasingly, knowing that the mere presence of the teen would drive Watanuki ballistic.

There was a silence in the TARDIS, after both of the wizards had spoken their wish, in which they looked at each other. Suddenly, the TARDIS started shaking and the gears started whirring and the ship started moving. The wizards dragged themselves up onto their feet, wondering what the hell was going on. "Why's the TARDIS moving on its own?" Harry asked, trying to make sense of the flashing buttons on the dashboard, but having no idea what to press to make the ship stop.

"How would _I_ know?" Draco shouted over the wheezing and whirring of the ship. They grabbed the walls, straining to keep upright as the TARDIS flew through more turbulence. Murkrow and Milotic got tangled up in the wizard's feet, trying to protect themselves from the falling paraphernalia from on top of the high shelves. The ship eventually stopped and everything calmed down. The wizards cleaned up the area and returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "Should we go out?" Draco asked quietly.

"I dunno. Let's see if the TARDIS knows where we are," Harry said and approached the computer screen. "Weird," he said once he scanned through it. "It says we're on Earth."

"Maybe the ship needed to recharge, like the time when we met Jack?" Draco offered, and it seemed as good as a reason as any. The two reached the door and pushed out, expecting to see Cardiff outside the TARDIS. But they were met with pitch-black darkness. Confused, the wizards went outside and closed the TARDIS doors behind them. Not even thinking about taking out their wands and casting _Lumos_, they stumbled forwards, trying to figure out where they were.

"We should go back," Harry said warily. "I don't think this is Card—" His words were cut off as the wizard tripped on something. Harry threw himself onto the wall, hoping to catch his balance, but his hands only met _something_ and suddenly this _something_ came tumbling down, along with a lot more somethings. The room was filled with the sound of shattering glass and the wizards were instantly enveloped in a cloud of sand. They coughed and sputtered and managed to get back to the TARDIS, but they were met with a sudden and complete darkness. The two had fallen asleep.

Watanuki opened the door to the treasure room, and was met with disaster. Everything from the top two shelves had fallen onto the ground, creating a mess in the already disorganized and messy room. The entire floor was filled with sand. Watanuki looked further in and, to his astonishment, saw a blue police box with a couple of men slumbering beside it. "What the hell happened in here?" he shouted, not knowing whether he should wake up the two men or start cleaning up. He wasn't too keen of the later, so he ran up to the men and tried shaking them awake, Japanese politeness be damned. Who knew what kind of trouble they had gotten into? This was a room filled with magic beyond his comprehension, after all. Apparently Mokona took pity on poor Watanuki, because he inflated himself by sucking in the magical knickknacks. He spit them all out, back into their respective places, except for one. It was a broken bottle, the container that had held the sand that was still on the floor. Watanuki took a little of the sand, wondering if it was the cause of the deep sleep the men had fallen into.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice from behind him. Watanuki instantly recognized it as Doumeki's and snarled.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he yelled with a passion.

"He's right, you know. That's sand from the Sandman himself," Yuuko stated and walked into the treasure room. "Oh my," she said, looking at the sleeping wizards.

"Is one of these your doctor?" Watanuki asked as the witch leaned down and inspected them closely. She put her ear to Draco's chest, where his heart was. She then listened to the other side of his chest. She did the same procedure to Harry and frowned.

"Only one heart each," she mused.

"That sounds pretty normal to me," Watanuki said, trying to figure out why Yuuko was so worried.

"No, neither of them is the Doctor," she said. "But now we've got another problem on our hands. The Sandman's sand is very special in that it creates a very real, very life-like dream of the dreamer's deepest desires. The only way to wake up is to realize it's a dream, to realize that it is not the truth." She looked over at the boys. "Come, help me bring them to the guest room. It's a good thing I called you, Doumeki-kun."

Once the wizards were carefully propped onto a large bed, the others gathered around them. "Won't they mind?" Watanuki asked, blushing. But Doumeki had only stared at him, making Watanuki feel stupid at asking the question in the first place.

"You're not going to make them pay you, will you, Yuuko-san?" Doumeki asked the witch. She unfolded a fan and smirked from behind it.

"Ah! You have uncovered my ulterior motive!" she stated. "Do you know what kind of riches they have in their ship?"

"In the police box?" Watanuki asked, confused.

"Yes, it's a space ship! It can travel through space and time! They must have had a wish – a very _powerful_ wish – to end up here in my shop."

"Wait, are you saying that them coming here and knocking over the sand was no coincidence?" Watanuki asked doubtfully.

"There is no coincidence in the world, there is only—"

"Hitsuzen," Watanuki finished for her, grumbling. "I know, I know," he added as Mokona danced around, singing "Hitsuzen!"

"Watanuki-kun," Yuuko started, suddenly serious. Everybody quieted down to hear what she had to say. "They came here with a wish to change their past. Unfortunately, it is a wish I cannot grant. So, the shop did the next best thing: it put them in a dream where this wish would be fulfilled."

"But what if…what if they decide to stay in dreamland forever? What if they can't pull out of the dream?" Watanuki asked, suddenly realizing the serious nature of the wizards' predicament.

"That is up to them," Yuuko said, gesturing at the two men. "And you, Watanuki-kun, if you should decide to help."

"Me?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, should they not awaken in a few days. You can talk to people through dreams, can't you? Perhaps you can help them realize the truth."

"And they wouldn't be in _more debt_ to you," Watanuki added loudly, feeling inspired to help out the two strangers.

"And…" Yuuko started. Watanuki turned to look at her. "Why don't you bring me that sake now?" She smiled as Watanuki growled and stormed out of the room.

**A/N: For some strange reason, Fanfiction doesn't like pagebreaks, so I'm sorry for any awkward transitions. I dunno, they used to work, but not anymore.**

**Anyways, congrats to Sailor Silver Rose for guessing what this chapter would be about ;)**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	15. Episode 8: Draco's Dream

Episode Eight: Draco's Dream

Draco woke up in a cold sweat, wondering, just for a second, where he was. But then his body recognized the sheets and his nose recognized the musty smell of the dungeons. He looked around wildly. His dream had been so _vivid_. "Harry…TARDIS…K-9…" he mumbled aloud and fumbled for his diary, quickly writing down the dream. He was surprised at how easily his rival's name left his tongue.

"Is something the matter?" someone asked and Draco turned to see his good friend Blaise. He was still in his pajamas, looking at Draco worriedly.

"I had this crazy dream," Draco told him. "Har-Potter and I were Aurors and we found this…time machine, I think it was, except we went to a whole bunch of different planets and we became friends and Weasley dumped him and there was this guy, the Doctor—"

"Whoa," Blaise said, raising his hands up in an attempt to quiet down his friend. "I'll listen to it later. Right now, we've got to hurry. Come on, today's the first day of classes," he said, getting up.

"Classes?"

"Yeah, did you hit your head or something?" Blaise asked and left the room. Draco could _swear_ he had been through this before; the dream had spanned a long time line, through school, through a war between Voldemort and Harry Potter, through his life afterwards.

"Blaise…what year is this?" Draco called after his friend.

"Sixth year," Blaise answered patiently. Sixth year. Draco rolled up his sleeve and grimaced when he saw the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He had a task to do: to kill Dumbledore. Draco shivered and pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He would worry about that later. He took off his pajamas and frowned. He was sure he had scars – small, silvery ones from when Harry Potter attacked him with _Sectumsempra_ – and then he blinked. _How do I know that spell? Potter never attacked me, not yet_…Draco thought, but shrugged it off.

The whole school year gave the young wizard a sense of déjà vu. It was as if it had all happened before. He worked on his various tricks to kill Dumbledore – the necklace, the mead – knowing that they would all fail. He relived the jealousy at not being invited to the Slug Club meetings, or the holiday party. He worked on fixing the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. All the while, he felt Harry's – no, Potter's – eyes on him, along with Dobby's and Kreacher's. It eventually came to a point where he had finally had enough; when he had broken under the pressure to kill Dumbledore, when he knew he was putting all of the Hogwarts students' lives at risk. Moaning Myrtle became the only one who knew how much he suffered, even though she didn't quite know _why_. It was that day in the bathroom, the day Harry would tear him to shreds, literally. Draco saw the Gryffindor behind him, but didn't curse him. He turned around with his tearstained cheeks and looked at him. Obviously Harry changed his mind about using the spell, but still threw a bunch of hexes Draco's way. He made no effort to block them, knowing that Snape would come running in at any moment, which he did. Harry was promptly given detention and would miss the upcoming Quidditch game. Draco again knew the outcome before it happened and, somehow, knew what would come afterwards – a kiss between Harry and Ginny Weasley, which would lead to their eventual betrothal. He couldn't take it. He had to stop it.

Draco intercepted Harry on his way up to the Gryffindor common room. "Harry, wait!" he shouted, and obviously the use of his first name stopped Harry in his tracks.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Can't you tell I'm going to celebrate our victory?" he sneered. It was clearly meant to sting, but Draco pushed it aside.

"I love you, Harry Potter," he said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked; it was the only thing he managed to say in response.

"Ever since you started stalking me this year. I thought there was a reason behind it," Draco added. And then he couldn't help it; he told the boy everything. "I didn't want to do it, then. Kill Dumbledore, I mean. I couldn't bring up the nerve to do him in. That, and I knew you were there, watching."

"Dumbledore's not dead. But if you're planning to kill him, I'll have to stop you," Harry said darkly, pulling out his wand.

"And then, when I thought I was going to die in the Fiendfyre, you came to save me. I fucking clung onto you like my life depended on it. I decided to get closer to you after school, to try and become friends if not more. I went and became an Auror _just for you_, even though I had already been accepted as a Healer. And then, even when you became engaged to Weasley, I _still_ wanted to be as close to you as possible, even if it meant we'd never be friends."

"I love you too," Harry said, and the tone of his voice was so different from before that Draco had to do a double-take.

"But…I just said I was ordered to kill Dumbledore! See for yourself!" Draco yelled and pulled up his sleeve. But the Dark Mark wasn't on his forearm anymore. When Draco looked up, the Harry before him was the older Auror from his dreams.

"Draco, I know. Why else would you give me this?" Harry asked and pulled out something from his pocket. It was the Luvdisc scale. Out of the blue, Harry was suddenly naked and this was turning into some sort of lewd dream. And, just like that, reality was shattered. Because that's what this _was_: just a dream. Suddenly everything seemed to melt and Draco woke up, sitting up in an unfamiliar bed. Someone gasped and Draco rubbed his eyes before peering at the young man in front of him. His heart skipped a beat; the boy looked surprisingly a lot like Harry. He had black hair and glasses, but that's where the similarities ended. His hair was smoothed back, not wild and curly like Harry's, and his eyes were an odd combo of one violet and one gold eye. He looked Japanese.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Draco said excitedly. He looked around at the ornately decorated room and then at Harry, who was sleeping beside him. He blushed furiously, especially when he realized his voice wasn't the only part of him that was excited. The boy seemed to realize this too, and politely looked away. "Anyways…where am I? Who are you? What happened?"

"You're in Yuuko's wish shop. Apparently, something you recently wished for brought you here. I'm Watanuki Kimihiro, and I was just checking up on you. You came here on your… 'space ship'," he said dubiously, "and knocked down a jar of the Sandman's sand, which, according to Yuuko, 'is very special in that it creates a very real, very life-like dream of the dreamer's deepest desires.'"

"Which was certainly _your_ case," someone else said in a chiming voice. Draco looked over to see a lovely woman standing in the doorway. "I'm Yuuko," she said, straightening out. "Now, who are you? And where is the Doctor?"

After explaining what had happened and how they had gotten here, Yuuko seemed a lot more relaxed. "How long is Harry going to be asleep like that?" Draco asked, looking over at his partner.

"Until he realizes he's in a dream. It only took you a night. It might take longer for him," she answered. The four – there was another teenager there, a boy by the name of Doumeki – all looked at the sleeping wizard, wondering what would happen to him. "Well," Yuuko said, clapping her hands together, "let's discuss payment." Draco stared at her and she just smiled widely. "I'm not housing and helping you for nothing. I believe you came across something valuable in your travels, no?" she asked, coming close to Draco and reaching into his pocket. She pulled out the Pearl of Heart. How she had known it was there, Draco would never know. "You have no use for this, I assume?" she said and, although Draco grumbled at her expression, he let her take the pearl. "Now, if it was a wish, you'd have to pay with something more personal," she explained.

"So this really _is_ a wish shop?" he asked her. "Does that mean…that what I dreamt can come true?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid to speak at all. Yuuko didn't reply; she only looked at the wizard sadly.

"Why don't we worry about your friend, first," she offered gently. "If he doesn't wake up within the next two days…" She let the silence speak for itself.


	16. Episode 9, Part 1: Harry's Dream

Episode Nine, Part One: Harry's Dream

"Daddy! Dad! Wake up!" several voices chorused, and Harry was suddenly met with a large _thump _– make that _three_ thumps – on his chest. He immediately woke up, his vision swimming as he tried to assess the situation. Three children were all jumping up and down on his bed and, for the life of him, Harry didn't know why.

"Lily! James! Albus Severus!" a voice cried and Harry watched as a lovely woman with red hair walked into the room.

"Ginny?" he asked hesitantly, trying to free himself from the children piled on top of him.

"Did you get _Confunded_ at work last night? I told the kids not to bother you, but they just can't hold it in. It _is _the first day of school, and we've got to get to platform nine and three-quarters early so that we can meet up with my brother," Ginny said patiently, knowing that Harry was still muddled from work. And he certainly _felt_ muddled; he hadn't even recognized his own children! There was his oldest, James, who had wiry, black hair and dark brown eyes. He was going to be a second year. Next in line was Albus Severus – or Al – who had dark hair and green eyes. He'd be starting school today. And last, but not least, was Lily, who had red hair and dark eyes. She still had two years to go before she could go to Hogwarts too. Ginny managed to get the kids off of him and greeted Harry with a quick kiss. The children ran off to the kitchen screaming and arguing over which House Al would be in. James kept teasing him that he'd be sorted into Slytherin, and obviously the green-eyed boy was taking the teasing to heart. Harry sighed and managed to dress himself and eat something before managing to corral everyone into the magical car. He was looking forward to the peaceful school year, even though he loved his kids very much. As he was driving, he was thinking about the dream he had had. "Honey, is something wrong?" Ginny asked once they had parked near the train platform.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. I had the strangest dream. Hermione had found something…um, what was it…a police box!" Harry started as they walked through the crowd of curious Muggles. "And me and Malfoy, we went into it and, get this, _were transported onto another world_! We became friends and everything. And then, when we got back home…I think you divorced me," Harry divulged.

"Oh, Harry! You _know_ I love you and I will _always_ love you no matter what happens! I would never leave you!" she reassured as they ran through the barrier into platform nine and three-quarters. There they met up with Ron and Hermione and their two kids, Rose and Hugo. Rose would be starting her first day at Hogwarts today too. Ron mentioned how he had managed to get a driver's license and jokingly warned Albus and Rose that they would be disinherited if they were sorted into Slytherin. After reassuring Albus that the hat would give him a choice, like it did for Harry, Albus said his goodbyes and ran off with Rose. Together they clambered onto the train.

"Hey, Harry, look over there," Ron said, motioning with his head. The steam from the train cleared, giving Harry a clear view of Draco Malfoy, his wife, and his son, Scorpius. Scorpius was also a first year, but didn't linger like the other first-years. He quickly said goodbye and joined the train. The proud parents watched as the red train solemnly chugged out of view. Harry's feet guided him over to Malfoy, who was staring at the tracks. He glanced over at Harry and smiled. He looked like the typical, aristocratic Malfoy: his long blonde hair was swept back across his head and his chin was as pointy as ever. His wife, who Harry recognized as the once Astoria Greengrass, was just as blonde, but horrendously thin and dainty-looking. She smiled a thin-lipped smile and left, perhaps knowing that the two needed to talk.

"I like your hair better when it's natural, not all slicked back like you have it now," Harry mentioned, and he didn't know where the comment had come from. Neither did Draco, apparently, because he didn't reply.

"Ready to work at Hogwarts this year?" Draco asked instead.

"What?"

"We were assigned as professors, Potter. Me as the new Potions professor and you as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. No surprises there," he joked. "Surely you remember that dreadful paperwork we had to go through before we could resign as Aurors?" Draco asked. No, Harry didn't remember. In fact, everything from the past was a big blur. But he didn't dwell on that for too long. Maybe he _had_ overworked last night. So he shrugged it off and said goodbye to his family before rejoining Malfoy. The two of them Apparated to Hogsmeade, from where they made their way to Hogwarts. Once they made it to the Great Hall, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"I am glad you made it here safely," an old voice said, and they turned to meet Dumbledore, who hailed them from the large table at the front of the room. Harry frowned. Something flashed through his mind: Dumbledore with a withered, black hand, Dumbledore falling from a tower to his death by the hands of Severus Snape… Harry shook his head to clear it. Dumbledore's hand was fine, and he seemed as happy and healthy as ever.

"Something wrong, Potter?" Draco asked casually.

"I got this sudden vision that Albus was dead," Harry admitted and Draco laughed.

"I was ordered to kill him by Voldemort, but I wouldn't do it. I defected and saved both Dumbledore and Severus in the process," Draco said, revealing his left forearm. All that was there was pale skin. No Dark Mark. But Harry could _swear_ he remembered the interrogation of one Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, who had revealed that she had entered an Unbreakable Vow with Severus Snape, asking him to complete Draco's 'deed' should the young Slytherin fail. Again, his mind must've been playing tricks on him, because when he mentioned this to Draco, he only laughed and told him the long hours of an Auror were finally getting to him, and that it was good they had resigned when they did. Dumbledore called them over to the table and they joined him, eagerly awaiting the influx of students.

In the real world, Draco sighed and leaned over Harry. He was nearing the first day of sleep. Hopefully the wizard would wake up tomorrow. Yuuku refused to answer any of his questions, saying that it would be much easier and less repetitive to answer them when Harry woke up. If_ Harry wakes up_, Draco thought sadly. His own dream had reminded him of the feelings he had been harboring for the man in front of him. He had pushed away all hope long ago, back when Harry had asked Ginny to marry him, and hadn't even realized that, throughout their adventure, this hope had grown inside of him again. He was a stubborn man, and he realized that. But watching the man with mixed emotions – worry, fear, love – allowed Draco to come to terms with his attraction to him. The Luvdisc scale had been picked up for Harry. He reached into his pocket and placed the scale beside Harry's head. He plucked Harry's glasses from the nightstand beside him and fiddled with them nervously. How he hated these thick-rimmed, coke-bottle glasses. He took out his wand and flicked it, changing the glasses into stylish, light-framed ones. He heard a gasp from the doorway and turned to see Watanuki and Doumeki standing there, watching him. "Ehhh, was that magic?" Watanuki asked, coming in closer. Mokona popped up from behind him.

"Magic!" the rabbit yelled. "He's a wizard, remember?" he added, taking Draco's wand and jumping about, flicking it every which way. The room was filled with sudden bursts of light and confetti, and the man struggled in catching the lightning-speed pork bun. Finally Doumeki stopped him and threw the wand back at Draco, who cleaned up the mess with a swish and a flick.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Draco said, pointing at Mokona, who soon found himself floating in the air. The rabbit squealed in joy as Draco directed him around the room. Draco let him down on the bed, where he hopped around madly.

"Again! Again!" he cried, but Draco promptly ignored him. He fixed Harry's bedsheets and swept the hair out of his face.

"You must really love him," Doumeki said quietly, looking between the two wizards.

"Doumeki-kun!" Watanuki warned, blushing furiously.

"Yes, I do," Draco admitted, confirming it for himself. It felt good to finally say it out loud. He looked up at the two young men and focused on Watanuki. "What happens after two days?" he asked, referring to Harry's sleep.

"Well…I try to go in and help him realize it's a dream. I can do that," Watanuki said. "I've talked to people through dreams. I've spoken to Doumeki-kun's late grandfather, for example. Maybe I'll be able to help." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we still have a whole day."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'd like some Korokke," Doumeki said. Doumeki wrapped his arm around Watanuki's shoulder – Draco immediately recognized it for what it was, but Watanuki seemed oblivious to the suggestive gesture – and guided him to the door through a stream of protests and accusations.

**A/N: Phew, I've written a lot ^.^ I had a sudden inspiration, so I know what I'm doing so far. I really hated writing the epilogue to HP7 in this chapter, because, in my mind, it shouldn't have even existed. NOTHING gets resolved in the wizarding world (there's still conflict between Houses, for example), and who in their right mind would name their child ALBUS SEVERUS? I'm done with my tirade now.**

**I hoped you all liked Draco's dream, even though it wasn't as long as this one will be. I figured that most of you have read the books or seen the movies, and Draco doesn't play a big role in the book, other than his failed attempts at killing Dumbledore. So I skipped to the point. Like most dreams, his was half-formed and had many quick, unexplainable changes. Don't blame me, I just saw the movie Inception. **

**Finally, we get to the romance (kinda). It's a one-sided romance so far. You've got to realize that Harry's still got lingering feelings over Ginny and it'll take some more adventures and romancing to get them together. This is a long fic.**

**Also, I love Watanuki x Doumeki, so it needed to be implied somewhere in the story. I'm using the english manga's versions of their names, in case any of you are wondering.**

**Korokke is 'Japanese croquettes', which are very hard to make in a home kitchen (and, therefore, a perfect request coming from Doumeki).**

**Anyways, I'll have the next chapter(s) up soon, if my writing streak doesn't stop.**

**Love, akiqueen**


	17. Episode 9, Part 2: Harry's Dream

Episode Nine, Part Two: Harry's Dream

Harry slept for two more days, a worried Draco always standing by his side. Watanuki had finally decided to try and talk to Harry through his dreams. Hopefully he'd be able to bring the wizard back to wakefulness.

Harry woke up and breathed in the smell of dying leaves. Autumn was fast approaching Hogwarts, and although the air coming from his open window was chill, the sun promised a hot day. He sat up and took a moment to look at his room. It was fairly large, located near the Gryffindor Tower. It was swathed in the gold and red of Gryffindor, and he had a comfy sofa, a fireplace, and a bathroom all to himself. Draco had a room adjacent to his, which was no doubt decorated in Slytherin colors. Harry stretched and washed up, slowly making his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was running late; mostly everybody was seated, and only a couple of professors were missing from the head table. Draco was waving down at him and Harry quickly ran up and sat down next to him. "I hear we have a new student," Draco mentioned. "Look, Dumbledore's going to introduce him right now," he said, and he pointed to the old wizard, who had walked up to an owl-adorned pedestal. Dumbledore raised his hands and the entire room went silent. Harry looked over to his sons, both in Gryffindor, looking at Dumbledore attentively as they passed notes to each other under the table. Harry quickly directed a spell their way and disintegrated the offending parchment. The two boys yelped quite loudly and the entire room laughed as they turned around and granted their full attention to the Headmaster.

"Good morning," Dumbledore announced, and the faculty and students replied rather sleepily. "I hope your first month at Hogwarts has been an enjoyable one. I see that we have a new duo of troublemakers in our midst," Dumbledore proclaimed, looking at the young Potter brothers. They blushed, but continued to stare at the old man in defiance. "As most of you have heard, a new student will be joining us late this year. Please welcome Kimihiro Watanuki," he said, clapping. A student came from an open doorway. He was obviously Japanese, and looked a lot like Harry, minus the crazy hair and eye color.

"Konnichiwa," he said, bowing. The students were enraptured with his foreign nature, and gave him their full attention. "Please, call me Watanuki-kun, as is traditional in my country. In case you didn't already know, I'm from Japan," he said and smiled. "I was inspired by Potter-sensei to come to this school," he added, looking over at Harry. "You did a lot of heroic things, especially in the face of so much tragedy and opposition. Your godfather was killed," he said. Harry frowned. He had sworn that Sirius was alive; hadn't he received a letter from him just a couple of weeks ago, congratulating that Albus had been accepted into Gryffindor? "And then Malfoy-sensei attempted to kill Dumbledore, who was eventually killed by Snape-sensei." Harry looked over at his colleague, who only gave him a blank look in response. Dumbledore looked at Harry too, his hand suddenly withered and black, and his lips mouthing, "Severus, please."

"Wake up, Potter-san. Can't you tell this is false?" Watanuki asked. But Harry closed his eyes. _No, I won't believe it. None of that happened_, he convinced himself. He opened his eyes and suddenly the boy was gone, and Dumbledore was sitting next to him at the same table. It was as if nothing had happened.

Back in the real world, Watanuki sighed. "So, how'd it go?" Yuuko asked from her seated position next to the wizard. Draco was standing quietly next to Harry, who _still_ hadn't woken up.

"He rejected me. I don't know. Maybe if Malfoy-san went into his dreams, he could convince him."

"That's impossible," Yuuko said. Draco glanced at her. "Watanuki-kun can do it because he can naturally step into the realm of dreams, unlike you."

"Well, if this was caused by the Sandman's sand…can't we get the Sandman to end it?" Doumeki offered. Yuuko glanced over at the other teen who, up to this point, had been silent.

"Well, theoretically, yes. If you could travel to the realm of dreams," she said, looking at Draco, "then maybe you could petition the Sandman to help you."

"Eh? He's real?" Watanuki asked.

"Of course. That's how I got the sand. He came here with a wish. Well, not exactly. He originally came here with a wish, but it was one that I couldn't grant: one to bring back the love of his life from the pits of hell. I couldn't do that – I hear he managed to do it himself, eventually – but I did help him think of some new nightmares. He repaid me with a bottle of his sand. Anyways," she said, waving around her arms, "there's a way you can meet him. You need to fall asleep and enter the realm of dreams. Watanuki can guide you, but whereas he can travel freely, you must go through the Sandman's realm itself before you can go into another's dream. Seek him there, and maybe he will help you out." Yuuko shrugged. "If he doesn't, then your friend is done for."

Draco, once asleep, felt his consciousness being pulled from his body. "Relax," Watanuki soothed. "If you become too anxious, you might wake up. Now, I've never done this before with somebody else. Before today, I had never gone into another's sphere of dreams. So doing this is new to me. I don't know what you'll find once we arrive – but all of this darkness will form into sense. Well, as much sense as dreams _can_ be," he laughed. Draco felt as if a hand was guiding him through the darkness. "Alright, this is the point when I entered Harry's dream. I won't be able to come with you, so I wish you the best of lu—" Watanuki's voice suddenly was cut off as the darkness parted and Draco found himself in a marsh of some sort.

"Ew," he said, feeling the mud bubbling beneath his feet. He looked around himself. Everything was unusually clear, even though he knew that he was dreaming. The marsh seemed like it went on for miles on all sides, except for one. Up to the north there seemed to be a little patch of green. Shrugging, Draco headed towards the green, sloshing through the thick mud. The strange landscape was eerily devoid of life and, other than the boiling mud and his squishy footsteps, there weren't any other sounds. Draco reached the green area, which happened to be a small discus of an island. He stepped on it and walked towards the center. He felt slight tremors under his feet and, out of nowhere, the island bucked and swayed, a large shape protruding from the mud and slinging the dirty stuff everywhere. A large eye opened and perceived Draco, who only stood and gaped. The island – the creature's back, Draco realized in horror – shook again as large wings emerged from the muck and began to flap. Draco slipped and grasped the body of the large beast and held on for dear life as it swayed and shook, trying to get Draco off. Once it shook off the mud, the great creature guffawed.

"St-stop tickling me!" it yelled, and the request was so out-of-the-ordinary that Draco just sat there and gaped.

"Didn't you hear the man? Get off!" another voice chimed in, and suddenly the wizard was surrounded by a pair of two fairies who spoke in a New Yorker accent. Draco let go and slid off.

"What, are you lost or somethin'?" the other fairy asked. Draco rubbed his eyes and looked at them. The one who had just spoken was female, with wild green hair and a brown dress. The other fairy was male, with electric yellow hair and a blue tunic.

"Huh, I don't think he can talk," the male fairy added. The female one flew in closer and peered into his eye.

"Where're you from?" she asked.

"Uh…Britain, I suppose. But I came here through a dream."

"He's a human," the large creature said. It was a large dragon, but it was still covered in the marsh's filth. "You know, from the living world. What are you doing here in the realm of dreams?"

"I need to see the Sandman," Draco said after some hesitation. There was no point in lying to these creatures. Maybe they would help him?

"You mean Morpheus?" the dragon asked.

"Dream?" the fairies asked together.

"Fat chance, bub, there's no way in hell he'll see a pipsqueak like you," the male fairy said.

"Take a look at yourself," Draco said snappily, unable to control himself. Instead of being offended, though, the fairy only smiled.

"Hey, I like you, um…" the male fairy started.

"Draco."

"Draco! Well, we've got to get you sorted out somehow. It's not every day that a human comes to the dream realm. How'd you get here anyways?" he asked. Draco explained, but the fairies didn't seem to believe him. "Whatever. What's important is that we get you to Dream pronto. He should be able to get you back. And you don't wanna get stuck down here. Hey Malla, you think you can give this guy a lift?"

"I sure can," the dragon replied.

"Alright!" the male fairy interjected. "I'm Cal, by the way. And that's Jewel," Cal said, shooting the wizard a thumbs up. Draco briefly wondered whether he was just high on billywigs or whether this was really happening. Granted, dragons and fairies weren't that uncommon in the wizarding world, but this whole scenario was just bizarre. Draco clambered up on Malla's back, and the dragon kicked off of the ground with the fairies in tow. They flew over what seemed to be a two-year-old's scribbles: there were Technicolor forests and gumdrop mountains. He could see various creatures whenever they flew low to the ground: carnival-esque men and women, skeletal animals reaching up from deserted graves, and gay creatures frolicking in the meadows.

"I am so confused," he mentioned, looking out at a purple ocean.

"Well, this _is_ the land of dreams. Everything that everyone has ever dreamed is located here. Luckily, we have totally avoided the nightmares. Those things would scare anyone," Malla noted as they descended by a large castle. "Well, here's our stop. I'll leave the rest to you," the dragon added and watched as Draco and the fairies approached the large gate. Draco pushed it open and proceeded to walk towards the castle. It was utterly magnificent; how it was so large and managed to stay up, Draco had no idea. It was a black and bleak looking thing, but it was elegant in its grandeur. It would make any Malfoy jealous. The steps leading up to the castle were large, white blocks that Draco wasn't too keen on scaling. Guarding the entrance were three statues: one of a wyvern, a griffin, and a hippogriff with a horse's head instead of an eagle's. As Draco climbed up the first step, the three creatures suddenly shed their rocky exteriors and roared. They jumped down, blocking Draco's path into the castle. Draco's heart was beating a million miles a second, and he was white with fear. _What crazy world is this_? he thought to himself. Looking between the three creatures, he decided that the hippogriff would be easiest to handle, since it was the same creature he had dealt with back at Hogwarts. Admittedly, he had gotten the snot kicked out of him (literally), but he still remembered the proper procedure that had scored Harry a free ride. He approached the large eagle-horse and bowed while looking into its eyes. The two entered a staring contest of sorts until the hippogriff interjected, "What are you doing?" Shocked that it could talk, Draco stepped back and nearly fell off of the step. Unable to reply, Cal spoke up for him, "We found this human in the marshes. We're here to see Dream; maybe he can get him back to the human world?" The three creatures seemed to consult with one another and turned towards the door, muttering to someone not visible. The creatures leapt back onto their perches and looked down at the wizard.

"Go in," the wyvern said, its scales glistening in the sunlight. "Morpheus will see you." Cal and Jewel tugged on Draco's robes and they climbed up the stairs, albeit reluctantly on Draco's part. Finally reaching the large door, Draco knocked politely. The door opened at the touch of his knuckles, letting in a stream of light into the ethereally white room. Draco looked at the far back where the only piece of furniture was: a throne. And sitting on the throne was a man akin to the Greek gods: he sat, over 40 feet tall, naked, swathed in a black cloak. His black hair was sticking up at all angles, a stark contrast to his pearl-white skin. A glimmer of light seemed to reflect itself on the dark pools that were his eyes.

"I am Morpheus," he said grandly. "And who are you, little human, to wander into my domain?"

**A/N: Before you guys think I was high or something, the dream realm and Morpheus are completely based on Neil Gaiman's The Sandman. You should go read it, it's pretty awesome. I'm trying to get a sense of Dream's world out to you guys, but the best way to really do that is to read the graphic novel. Interesting characters, interesting plot line...it's up there with Watchmen :)**

**Anyways, I predict that I will have one more chapter in store for you guys for this episode, which will be a thrilling conclusion. Will there be more Draco / Harry action? We will see ;) The whole story basically centers around the premise that they'll travel until they realize their love for each other, so I think I might be at a loss once that actually happens (No point in writing more once we reach the climax, eh?). And I have so many more adventures planned! Well, I'll see how it goes as I continue writing. Will there be a sequel? Probably not; as a rule, I personally don't write sequels. So therefore, this main series will have to be satisfying for you people. **

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	18. Episode 9, Part 3: Harry's Dream

Episode Nine, Part Three: Harry's Dream

The booming of Morpheus's voice reverberated in the large room, as the fairies clung onto Draco's robes, trying to muffle the loud sound between the swaths of cloth. "ArE yOu HeRE tO hELp mY BRothER?" someone said, her speech disjointed and varying in loudness. A girl walked out from behind a corner, a trail of multicolored butterflies following in her wake. She looked as mismatched as her speech: her dress was in tatters, along with her bright purple crocheted tights. Several unmatching bracelets were pushed far up her arm, and half of her hair was shaved off, the stubble dyed green. The rest of her hair was up in a mohawk of sorts, dyed pink. It was quite disturbing, seeing this girl walk in, swaying with each step, as if overdosed on some sort of drug.

"Delirium. Sister, I thought I told you to let me handle matters on my own," he said, addressing the girl. Draco looked between the two, not believing that they could in some way be related.

"STop beINg sO SCarY," she asked pitifully, the butterflies flying haphazardly around her. Morpheus shrunk down, his visage suddenly turning into a man of average height. He had a black T-shirt and jeans on, suddenly a lot more amiable than before. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Dream shot her a hard stare and she hung her head, throwing herself onto the floor as he turned back around to Draco, addressing him.

"How did you get here? What are you here for?" Morpheus asked, and Draco explained what Watanuki and he had done. The man seemed impressed, looking at the wizard with calculating eyes.

"My friend and I, we arrived at Yuuko's wish shop, and accidentally knocked over a container filled with your sand. I escaped the dream it caused, but my friend's still stuck in his," Draco said. Morpheus nodded; he obviously knew what Draco was talking about. "I came to ask you to help me in waking him up. He's been asleep for days now." Draco's voice was so sincere and yet so filled with pain that Dream raised an eyebrow, inspecting the man.

"You love him, don't you?" Dilirium asked, her words suddenly making sense and an intuitive look in her eyes. Her attention was immediately captured by a passing butterfly and she crawled after it, completely forgetting about the two men.

"Why should I help you? I've got more pressing issues to attend to, in case you didn't know," the man asked, crossing his arms.

"WE'rE loOkiNG fOr OUr brOTher," Delirium called. "MaYbe hE cAN hElp uS fiND hIm?"

"I very much doubt that," Dream said. He turned around. "I'm sorry, but I can't help your friend." His sister protested, but it didn't seem to affect him. Draco just looked at the man's turned back, a sinking feeling in his chest. He didn't know what emotion was filling him: a mixture of despair, of pain, and of something he couldn't quite name. The fairies were tugging on him now, urging for him to leave. Jewel flitted in front of him, looking downcast.

"Look, I know you were trying to save your friend, but…" She didn't know what to say, her foot tracing the air in shame.

"We gotta go," Cal said, tugging on his robes. "No one here's gonna help you," he whispered. He didn't dare directly accuse the king of dreams. But Draco didn't budge, just looked at the tumbleweed that was Dream's hair.

He had never begged before, even when he was charged with killing Dumbledore. He had never asked for anything beyond the useless trinkets of his childhood, no matter what anyone else thought. He had especially never lowered himself. Although he was under his father's and Voldemort's thumbs, he had never given up his pride. The only time he had lost his composure was in the bathroom of Hogwarts so many years ago. That was the only time he cracked. This was the second time. He felt his magic prickle around him, pulsating and centering inside of him. And then it exploded in a whirlwind of wild magic. Being in control for (most) his life, Draco was shocked as the magic filled his veins and sang in his ears. The image of the area blurred suddenly, as if his magic was disrupting the very fabric of the dreaming realm. A million thoughts shot through his head. _I should attack him, force him to help me, _demand_ that he reverts what his stupid sand has done to my Harry!_ The thoughts swirled as if alive, but somehow he managed to contain them as Morpheus turned around, looking at the wizard with widened eyes. He held out a hand, probably trying to stop him, saying something that Draco couldn't hear. The wizard grabbed the man's hand and prostrated himself to the ground and onto his knees. "He doesn't deserve this," Draco said. "Not after surviving what he has. To die in a dream," he said, "would be demeaning. He's a hero and I-" his voice cracked. He couldn't say what he wanted to, just couldn't get the words out as his magic suddenly exhausted itself, disappearing like a blown-out flame. Draco swallowed, looking up at the dark-eyed man.

"I'll help you," Dream finally said, quietly, as if he didn't want to say anything at all. "I will help you, but only if you help me afterwards, in return," Dream said.

"Yes, anything," Draco agreed quickly. Dream gave him a small smile as he gripped the wizard by the shoulder. "Delirium, stay here while we're gone," he said and whipped his cloak around them both, covering Draco in darkness.

When Dream pulled off the cloak, they were in Hogwarts. Draco blinked, looking around, trying to get a sense of what was happening. There was Harry, sitting at the head table next to Dumbledore. Pushing past Morpheus and his restraining grip, Draco ran past through the throng of students, pushing them away wildly as he tore his way up to the dark-haired wizard. "Wake up, Harry!" he yelled, practically jumping onto the table in front of Harry. "For Merlin's sake, wake up!" But Harry didn't seem to notice him. He smiled as somebody familiar sat down next to him. They began to chat idly: Harry and a mirror image of Draco. A different Draco, one wearing a short-sleeved shirt, revealing no trace of a Dark Mark, no scars from the Sectumsempra spell. A false Draco. "You cannot help him; he already has accepted this replacement for you," Dream said from behind him. "Do you know what he desired most? Perhaps we can think of what to do then."

"He wanted to change things back to normal. To marry Ginny, have a regular life, a family," Draco revealed and Dream seemed to sigh.

"Then we must find the person that will let him realize this is all a dream. Who would that be, exactly?"

"Ginny Weasley," Draco answered with a low voice. Dream once again encircled them with his cape.

"Then you must meet her, and ask her to change his mind," he revealed, and dropped Draco off in front of a small house.

"What do I do now?" Draco asked, but Morpheus was nowhere to be seen. He looked at his surroundings, breathing in the fresh air. It seemed too real to be the Weasley girl's dream, but he steeled himself and went to the door. Draco knocked on the wooden door, and it opened to reveal a little head of red. A child he didn't recognize, possibly five or six.

"Jonathan, what have I told you about opening the door to strangers – oh," said Dean, for it was he who had opened the door. He was so much older than Draco remembered him. If the little boy was his and Ginny's, then had five years passed since they left? It was hard to tell, since it was a dream after all. "Malfoy, is that you?" he asked carefully, opening the door wider.

"Please, can I see Ginny?" he asked as calmly as he could. Draco didn't wait for a reply, pushing past the man and into the house. It was a small, cramped hovel of a home, but he figured that the Weasley would find such a home endearing. He walked through to a living room, where the red-head was sitting, quite pregnant with another child. Draco found this infuriating for some strange reason. She did a double-take upon seeing him.

"Draco!" she said, struggling to get up. "I haven't seen you since five years ago, when you and Harry disappeared." She looked around, as if noticing that something was off. "This is a dream," she said in realization, and the surroundings seemed to become unfocused as if disappearing.

"No!" Draco shouted, grabbing her arms. "I mean, yes, it's a dream, but you can't let it fade! I need you. This may not be real right now," he said, waving around him, "but I'm real, and I need your help." He didn't like admitting this, not one bit, and it stopped the world from deteriorating as Ginny perked up.

"My help? Since when did a Malfoy ever need any help?" she asked with hands on her hips.

"Harry can't give up the idea that you're gone," he said. "You need to convince him to move on."

"What?" Ginny asked, taking her head in her hands. "This is a pretty weird dream. Harry still loves me? But I have somebody else, now. Someone who I had come to love even more than Harry," she said.

"Then come with me, to tell him this."

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked with scrutinizing eyes.

"…Because I love him," Draco said quietly and Ginny simply pursed her lips, unable to say anything more. Morpheus appeared from behind her and covered us with his cloak; she wasn't aware of what he was doing, just gaped when they suddenly found themselves in Hogwarts, in the same area where Draco had left. Harry seemed to notice her, especially her pregnant belly.

"Ginny? Is that you?" he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I have a husband now, Harry. And a child. And another one coming," she said, getting right to the point. "And his name is Dean Thomas." Harry slid back in his seat in surprise. "When you had disappeared five years ago, I had given up ever seeing you again. Move on, Harry. Find someone new to love, like I did. You don't have to look very far," she said, smiling. Harry's eyes brimmed with tears as the scenery around him began to disappear. "Now wake up from this dream," she said, walking towards Harry and embracing him in her bosom. She patted his head as he shed his tears.

"But Ginny. I can't just forget about everything, everyone back home!"

"You don't have to." She leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

"Really?" he asked, glancing towards Draco. The blonde could only wonder what she had revealed to him.

"Live your life to the fullest, Harry. This is where your path has led you," she said.

"Okay. I can accept that," he said, smiling. "I'm ready to wake up now," he said with finality and they were all pulled out, returning to the waking world. Draco sat up from where he was, startling a dozing Watanuki. The boy gasped as Harry roused; Watanuki ran off, probably getting the others. "Draco," he said, "I had the craziest dream."

"One which you almost didn't wake up from, young Harry," said someone. It was Dream. He had mysteriously materialized in the room, holding out a handful of sand. "It's now time to repay your debt," he said.

"By finding your brother?" Draco asked.

"No. My sister and I will do that together. I have something else in mind. Something that I lost in the vast crevices of space and time, something that I cannot easily locate. But you can." He took a pinch of sand and created an image of a large emerald. "I need you to find this. Once you do, use the sand to transport yourselves back to my realm." He took out a small bottle from the pocket of his jeans and filled it with the sand. "If you somehow get your ship to read the sand, I believe it may lead you to it. Not directly, of course. I would never make finding this certain item easy."

"Dream," Yuuko said from the doorway. "Long time no see."

"I have no need of wishes, witch," he said, and disappeared.

"Never amiable, him," she laughed as Harry looked around dazedly. She noticed his look and smiled. "I'm Yuuko-san. And this is my wish shop," she introduced.

After introductions, the two were invited to dinner by Watanuki, who had cooked something up in celebration. The question of "Will this shop grant any wish" popped up again, to which Yuuko said no. "There are some wishes that are impossible to grant, only because to repay them would require more than you had to give.

"So there's no way to go back in time and change history, then?" Harry asked a little bit wistfully.

"The Doctor said the Reapers would attack," Draco reminded.

"You are right, Malfoy-san. But there is another reason. It is because you cannot go back. There are certain points in history that are fixed, and if you attempt to change them then you are met with the Reapers. The Doctor tried to warn you about this. Other parts, however, are malleable and able to be changed. That's what gives rise to alternate universes, such as this one," she said, referring to the Earth they were on now. "In a different universe, you got married, had kids, and gave them ridiculous names. But in your universe, you found the TARDIS. You may be the only versions of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to have found it and used it," she added.

"So make the most of it," Doumeki-kun said wisely through mouthfuls of noodles. They made their goodbyes, knowing that they couldn't put this off any longer. As Doumeki-kun bowed to Draco, the wizard told him, "You need to be more assertive." He was referring to how the boy showed his affections towards Watanuki.

"The same goes to you," he said and Draco blinked as the boy straightened out and left without another word. Draco joined Harry and the two made it back to the TARDIS, which at that point felt more like home than anywhere else. They released their Pokémon, who were overjoyed at seeing the two after such a long time. "Where should we put the sand?" Draco asked Harry, who gave him a small, considering look before answering, "I suppose where the radar Romana had used would be good enough." So Draco found the little square on the dashboard and filled it with sand, and pushed down a lever, starting up the ship. The container glowed blue and the ship whirred and moved as the wizards moved around, flipping various controls in silence. They finally landed and left their Pokémon out with the strict orders to stay inside as they went outside.

"Where are we this time?" Draco asked Harry, who was next to the computer display.

"It says Earth," he said, smiling a little.

"Ours?"

"I very much doubt it."

"Then we shouldn't just walk into the dark like last time, hmm?" Draco asked and the two broke into a fit of laughter, finally breaking the tension between them. Draco rushed over and took Harry into an embrace. "Harry, I worried so much for you. If you had died…"

"I know, Ginny told me you were practically begg-" his words were stopped by Draco's mouth on top of his.

**A/N: Well, another long chapter down. I've got quite the ideas for the next few.**


	19. Episode 10: Lyra's London

Episode Ten: Lyra's London

Harry pushed the other wizard off, holding Draco back by his shoulders as if he had been poisoned. He just stared at the blonde, disbelief painting his face, and ready to ask why he had done that. And then he noticed Draco's lax head, his flushed cheeks and closed eyes. Harry pressed a hand against Draco's forehead, finding it hot with fever. _He must've exhausted himself_, Harry thought, laying the other wizard on the ground and going in search for a cold rag or medicine or anything to help his friend. _He probably overstressed, thinking that I'd die_, Harry thought guiltily. _If only I could heal him_! Harry was angry at himself, at his inability to heal his friend with magic. He eventually found a towel in a bathroom, and chilled it with the icy water from the faucet, but there was no sign of anything in the medicine cabinet. _Not even one little aspirin_, he thought, going back to Draco and putting the towel on his head. He would have to find help in this world. He called for the Pokémon, who had been searching along with Harry. They came in to the room, circling Draco with worry. "I'm going to go find a doctor or pharmacy or something. If I'm not back in two hours, I'll send my Patronus or something to find you, okay?" The Pokémon bobbed their heads in understanding. Harry took a firm grip on his wand and exited the TARDIS, emerging into a dark alleyway. He twirled his wand, seeing the magic emerge in a glittering of sparkles. Not wanting a repeat of last time, he whispered, "_Expecto Patronum_!" The silver buck emerged from his wand and settled on the ground. He'd have it inspect this world for dangers. Harry was about to order the Patronus to move, when something odd happened. The silver deepened, the form becoming more corporeal. The color changed, forming tints of brown and tan and black. And then, as if through magic, the form solidified, leaving a living, breathing buck in its wake. "Holy crap," Harry swore, his eyes wide, approaching the buck fearfully. He too seemed to be surprised, unable to keep his footing on his new legs.

"Harry?" he asked.

"_And_ you can talk!" Harry gasped, finally reaching out and touching the buck's neck. The fur was warm, and he could feel that this animal was very much alive. "You're my Patronus, but…real."

"I know," he said, and nuzzled Harry affectionately; he couldn't do that before. "I'm your soul, Harry," the buck revealed.

"That much I already knew," Harry said. "And I guess in this world, one's soul is an actual manifestation. Does everybody else in this world have a…a whatever you are now? You're not a Patronus anymore, that's for sure." Harry couldn't keep his hands off of the animal; it was comforting in a way, a personal and intimate interaction. "You…have a name?" he asked lowly.

"Prongs," the buck replied. Harry looked into his eyes and saw the reflection of his father, seeing himself back in his third year of Hogwarts when he had mistaken himself for James Potter. And suddenly he felt very heartened, and the worry about Draco, while it didn't diminish, softened a bit. "We should go look for a way to help Draco," Prongs reminded, and the two walked out of the alley and into the open.

It was chilly outside, maybe late autumn, and the scenery looked eerily familiar. Just as he had suspected, the other civilians also had animals: dogs, birds, mice, all perched on their shoulders or following their person. Harry looked back and forth at the buildings, recognition finally settling in. _This is London_! he thought, looking at the familiar setting. _But not quite_. Indeed, this must've been some sort of parallel universe, for there were no airplanes in the sky, but rather large zeppelins zipping through the air. And, of course, the animals. A group of children ran across Harry's field of vision, yelling "Gobblers, Gobblers!" as they chased each other. Mystified, Harry watched as they tackled each other to the ground, careful not to touch animals that weren't theirs. The animals shifted – from moths to cats to weasels – as if they couldn't decide which animal to settle on. They even pointed at him at one point, grouping together and whispering secrets. _Either I stand out_, Harry thought, looking around, _or I've stood here for too long. Time to move._ He decided to walk around, to see if this London was anything like his. He passed Oxford College, noticing that several of the scholars had robes like his. _Good_, Harry thought, _now I just look completely lost_. As he passed the scholars, they gave him a look, as if trying to read his personality through his animal companion. It was a little daunting, especially since Prongs was so big and visible, compared to some of the others. But he couldn't spot a hospital or anything anywhere – and he could feel that he was reaching the two-hour limit he had set for himself. He spotted a little park and walked over, deciding that it was as good a place as any to decide what to do next. There was an empty bench, next to a man selling what appeared to be hot chocolate. "Chocolatl?" the man offered.

"Er, how much?" Harry asked, and was relieved when the sum was in pounds. He handed over the money, after fishing around in his pocket and coming up with various knickknacks, the Luvdisc scale among them. The man accepted it without any problems. Sighing, the wizard made to sit on the bench, noticing that it now had an occupant. It was a lovely young woman, staring up at the sky, a pine marten in her hands. She seemed distant almost, sad, as if reliving some dark past. Harry paid for another cup of the hot chocolate, sat down on the bench, and handed the second cup over to the woman. She just looked at him, her eyes full of surprise. Harry took a sip of the chocolate, and it was bittersweet, smooth and thick down his throat. It was delicious. She sipped at the hot liquid, looking at the wizard with calculating eyes, glancing over at the buck. "Chocolate always helps with a hurting heart," Harry mentioned offhandedly, and the woman sputtered.

"How did you know?" she asked, her voice demanding and strong despite her dainty-looking figure. Harry shrugged.

"I had a friend who believed chocolate was the solution to all of life's problems. Especially depression," he sighed, remembering Remus Lupin. The pine marten jumped out of the woman's hands, approaching Prongs cautiously. Prongs just lowered his head, inviting the pine marten to come closer. As if deciding she cold trust him, the woman cleared her throat.

"Thanks for the chocolatl. I'm Lyra, and my dæmon is Pantalaimon. Pan, for short," she said, gesturing towards the pine marten. _So that's what the animals are called_, Harry thought, looking at the two dæmons.

"Harry Potter," the wizard introduced. "And that's Prongs." Lyra smiled at the cliché name, laughing.

"I guess he liked to be a buck even before he settled, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, although he had no idea what she was talking about. A giggling child from before ran up to them, stopping before Harry.

"Sorry for intruding, but I've always wondered about this," the child started. "Um…is it true that if you're a guy and your dæmon's a guy, that makes you like other men?"

"What…?" Harry asked, shocked. He glanced at Prongs, who seemed equally offended.

"Never mind!" the kid screeched, running away laughing. Harry brushed it off as well as he could: by starting a conversation.

"So what brings you to the park on such a cold day?" Harry asked a little distractedly, looking at the drab-looking scenery, the fallen leaves and mud on the ground, anywhere but at the woman.

"I promised him I would come here," Lyra said, a little distracted as well. "Maybe we could pretend to be together, then." Harry then understood; someone she loved was gone. "If I told you something completely ridiculous, would you question it?" she asked suddenly, randomly. "If I told you that other worlds existed, ones that are different from our own, would you believe me?"

"Yes," Harry replied. She cocked an eyebrow up, surprised. "I've been to them," he revealed after some time and Lyra and her dæmon completely froze in place. "I'm from one of them," he admitted. "One where dæmons don't exist." Lyra clutched at his robe, then, looking up at him.

"Would you be able to take me to another world, where he is?" she asked, desperation coloring her voice.

"That depends," Harry said, and immediately saw her expression fall. "Do you have any medicine?" And Lyra immediately brightened up again, tugging at Harry's robes to follow her.

Draco woke up to somebody shaking him, his head aching and everything sore. "What happened?" he asked, sitting up. The Pokémon, Murkrow and Milotic, were tugging and pushing him, worried looks in their eyes. "Where's Harry?" he asked, looking around, terrified. Milotic ushered the wizard to the door. _So Harry had left_, Draco wondered. _But why? And where is he now_? Draco stood up, hanging onto the TARDIS for support. He knew the feeling of the fever when his vision began to swim, and he ran through the TARDIS, looking for something to alleviate the non-stop pain hammering against his skull. He found the next best thing: a storage area of some sort, but with plants and other ingredients lying around that he could make a potion out of. He quickly gathered the herbs and various shelved items (lizards' tails, rats' teeth, among other oddities.) Draco had to wonder what kind of companion had wanted to keep all of these things lying around, but no matter. He transfigured a broken pot into a cauldron and threw in the ingredients he needed for a semi-Pepperup Potion – it would at least relieve his fever, if nothing else. He swallowed the mixture and felt the steam of the potion run through him. Afterwards he felt a lot better. Standing up, Draco made to leave. He had to find Harry. His memory of what had happened after landing here was kind of fuzzy; but at least he should apologize for fainting on him. Draco left the TARDIS with his wand prepped and ready. "_Expecto Patronum_," he said, causing the little ferret to pop out of his wand. He would send the Patronus to find Harry and bring him back from wherever he was. And, just like Harry's Patronus, this one solidified and became a real, white-furred ferret which scurried up Draco's sleeve and up onto his shoulder. "The hell?" he asked, poking the furry body with his finger. Was this a fever-induced illusion?

"Stop that," the ferret chided, surprising Draco. He stepped out of the alley, immediately seeing that everyone else had an animal of their own. So this was normal, in this world.

"What's your name?" Draco asked as the ferret made itself comfortable in the folds of his robes.

"Magnus," he replied and Draco laughed. He wasn't quite too sure what was happening, but he'd figure it out eventually.

Harry, with pain tablets in hand and Lyra following closely behind him, was quickly rushing back to the TARDIS, aware that his two-hour time limit had already passed. Hopefully the Pokémon and Draco weren't fretting about where he had gone to. He turned a corner and _bam!_ crashed into somebody else. He immediately started apologizing, but stopped when he saw who it was. "Draco!" he exclaimed, and shoved the pills into the wizard's hands. "What are you doing here?" Harry demanded, checking Draco's forehead and finding that it wasn't hot at all. "You're not sick…?"

"I didn't get an 'O' on my OWLs in Potions for nothing, Harry," Draco said, and after a questioning glance from the bespectacled wizard, he explained what he had done.

"You're telling me I ran around London looking for medicine for nothing," Harry, exhausted, sighed.

"That's why you left?" Draco asked, watching as Harry's face reddened. And then Draco noticed the buck peering at him from around the corner. "Is that…?" he asked, gesturing towards the buck.

"Yes, Prongs," Harry explained, waving the buck over. "My dæmon," he added.

"Magnus," Draco said, pointing at his flurrying ferret as it practically attacked the buck with gusto. Prongs nuzzled the ferret affectionately. Harry found himself immensely relieved and embarrassed about how he had overreacted. He didn't flinch as Draco enveloped him in a hug, laughing at his antics.

"Harry?" came a voice from behind and it was Lyra, watching the two closely. She was followed by a red and gold pine marten, who was watching them warily. "Is this the friend you were talking about?" she asked. A sudden pang of jealousy rang through Draco and he held on tighter to the wizard in his arms. She was young and pretty – so was it that bad that he didn't want this woman to take away _his_ Harry? Realizing how silly he was acting, the Malfoy released his friend and took Lyra's hand, kissing it.

"Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself.

"Lyra Belacqua," she said, charmed by Draco's demeanor. "And Mister Potter here had told me you can travel to other…to other worlds, is that right?" she almost whispered. Quirking up his eyebrows, Draco just nodded. "Please, you have to let me see the man I love – Will Perry," she explained and suddenly Draco felt a lot more secure around this young woman.

"What about the emerald?" Draco reminded Harry.

"Oh, right!" Harry exclaimed, waving a hand through his hair. "I forgot," he admitted, blushing, "because I was worried for you."

"Emerald?" Lyra asked as they walked towards the alley where the TARDIS was located.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be looking for it, but-"

"It's hidden, yeah?" Lyra asked. She fished around in her purse, taking out what looked like a golden watch. She opened it, showing the gold symbol reader to Draco. "This is an alethiometer. It used to answer any question, clear up any doubts, reveal every path with ease. I used to be able to read it almost immediately."

"Used to?" Draco asked.

"I've been trying to relearn the meanings of the symbols," she answered. "And I'll see if I can tell where this emerald is…but only if you take me to Will," she said slyly and Draco laughed. She would've easily fit into Slytherin if this woman had gone to Hogwarts. They finally reached the TARDIS, and gestured for the woman to go in first. The Patronuses refused to enter, so the wizards were forced to cast _Finite Incantatem_. The dæmons disappeared, and the wizards could finally get was needless to say that Lyra was flabbergasted, both at the disappearance of their companions and at the interior of the ship. "Just who are you again?" she asked, fright and excitement both in her voice at once.

"Wizards," Harry said, closing the door behind them. "Now, tell us about his world, and maybe we can find your lover." Lyra blushed but complied.

They didn't even need to touch the ship before it started; it seemed to know where they were going because it started whirring and whizzing before they had even settled in the room. Murkrow and Milotic came sliding in, startling Lyra and Pan, who just clung onto the sides of the ship for dear life. It finally quieted down. Lyra looked around, grabbing a fistful of hair. "I'd ask, but I'm not sure I want to," she revealed. The wizards exited first; they were in an identical alley, and looked around. There were airplanes in the sky this time, and they motioned for Lyra to come out. They took an eerily similar path to the park, where a young man was sitting with a cat on his lap. Lyra ran to the park. "Will!" she yelled. The man, hearing her, turned around, looking for the source of the sound. "Will!" she repeated.

"Lyra?" he yelled back, standing up and catching her in his arms. "I can't believe – How did you? Oh my god, Lyra!" He kissed her, their dæmons greeting each other with unsuppressed joy.

"Ca-can I stay here?" she asked the wizards.

"I don't see why not," Harry answered. Lyra sniffed, taking out the alethiometer and looking at it intensely.

"I-I can decipher where the emerald is, now," Lyra said, her voice still shaky. "But I'm not sure what it's trying to say. It's just giving a string of numbers," she announced, reciting them. It sounded like coordinates. Will happened to have a journal and pen with him, and copied down the numbers, handing them over to the men.

"I don't know how else to thank you," Lyra said, as the wizards made to leave.

"There's no need to thank us," Draco said, leaving the two lovebirds alone as they went back to the TARDIS. Harry typed in the coordinates and the TARDIS sprang back into life.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find that emerald, now," Harry mentioned.

"Yeah," Draco said, glancing at Harry. _Now if only he loved me the way Lyra loves Will_, he wished, before opening the door to this new world.

**A/N: Kind of an easy-going chapter before I go all-out crazy. Another slow chapter, and then the Emerald-retrieving plot will begin. I think it's going to be so epic, I might post the chapters as a seperate fanfiction (along with having it in Potter Who?), just so that I can get more people reading it. In all honesty, I'm going to do some crazy (and by that I mean really really horrible) stuff with the characters. So stay tuned until then!**

**Much love, akiqueen**


	20. Episode 11: Cuebbeta

**A/N: Before we get started, I would like to say there there is some mature material in this chapter. Well, more mature than any of my other fics, anyways. I kind of turn off the whole "sweet" relationship stuff (flowers and chocolates and poetry and rainbows) that's in my other Harry / Draco fanfiction, and it will definitely get a lot more heavy duty in the following chapters. There's still going to be a sweet side to the relationship, but it will get a little more...real and hands-on and sexy. Yeah, that word works. **

**Also, I'd like to remind you that there will probably be two more chapters left in this story arc. I will write them both before posting them, and will also post them as a stand-alone fic (because it will be epic and loooong) and that one will probably be altered a little bit, so that it doesn't have any references to this fic, and so that it could truly be read as a stand-alone.**

**Afterwards, I'll probably make Potter Who? Season 2 or something just as corny. I'm thinking that one will actually have a connecting story arc, whereas this one was just "Let's go to other worlds and have fun!"**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Episode Eleven: Cuebbeta

The wizards stepped out into a parking lot. It was the usual, paved asphalt-like material one would usually find back at Earth, but not quite. Indeed, out of all the vehicles on the parking lot, perhaps the TARDIS was the most normal-looking. This was definitely another alien planet; the TARDIS's computer showed that it was named Cuebbeta, but the file was eerily devoid of any description, rather than what looked like a footnote: _Amy and Rory would love to have their honeymoon here!_ The message was obviously left by the Doctor, but who knew what it meant, other than it was crossed out and followed by another message: _Those two owe me for changing the reservation_. Who "those two" were was unclear – perhaps Amy and Rory. _Perhaps us_, Harry thought to himself, chuckling. Draco gave him a sidelong look and glanced at the other "cars;" they were spaceships of all sizes and shapes, odd things that didn't even look like they could lift off of the ground, much less travel through space, along with the clichéd saucer-shaped discs in Muggle movies. It was a little bewildering, to be among so much alien technology for the first time, really. "Well, Harry, where in the world would the emerald be?" he asked, looking around the large space. They turned around, looking for something, anything, a little bit lost. Behind the TARDIS, though, was a moving, conveyor belt-esque sidewalk. Shrugging, Harry took Draco by the cuff of his sleeve and the two of them stepped onto the moving sidewalk, standing still as the thing traveled past what seemed like a hundred more ships. At odd intervals, people and aliens would join them, either stepping on or passing them on an adjacent track. The wizards said nothing at the odd array of creatures: there were spindly, skeletal-like scarecrows almost, and gnomish cat-things with enlarged whiskers, and bulbous piles of glop with their internal organs showing through their shiny, jelly-like bodies. It was overwhelming, and they tried not to stare too much, lest they draw unwanted attention. At one point, a young lady joined them. At least, Harry _thought_ she was a woman. She had quite obvious bosoms, completely uncovered, but she was almost insect in build, with large pincers emerging from her mouth and antenna sticking up from where her ears should be. The wizards were more than thankful for the TARDIS's language field as she said, "You guys headed to Cuebbeta Hotel too?" Strangely enough, she had what sounded like a southern accent. Harry didn't know how to answer, and hesitated.

"Yes, we've got reservations. And yourself?" Draco asked immediately afterwards. Harry rolled his eyes; the blonde always knew how to make small talk, how to keep a conversation going, even with a stranger. A stranger with threatening, three-inch long pincers right up in his face. Harry just knew how to be awkward. At that moment, the bespectacled wizard was envious of his friend.

"Blind date," she tittered pleasantly. "He invited me to spend a day at the spa with him. I guess you're here for that reason too, eh? Best spas in the entire Fyllion Galaxy. Even the universe, if I say so myself." Harry blushed at her insinuation, but again Draco came to his rescue with a nod.

"Yes. We've never actually been here before, but our friend recommended it wholeheartedly," Draco said. He chuckled. "We don't quite know what to do, now that we're here."

"Oh, well, I can help you out there. Lots of visitors get lost on their first time. Not much of a map to this place. The only good part," she said, pausing for emphasis, "is that all of the tracks go in a huge circle. So you're bound to end up in the same place you started in eventually. Although it might take a couple of sun-cycles." She laughed and motioned for the wizards to step off onto a large, circular platform which connected the adjacent sidewalks. Harry managed not to shiver as her hairy, three-fingered hand clasped his shoulder. "Now hold on. These platforms here take us directly to the hotel." Harry grasped Draco's hand as she pressed a couple of buttons and, as if Apparating, the two suddenly found themselves in a large lobby. The woman laughed at their reaction, their bewilderment at suddenly being in a whole different area. "Just your fairly standard transporter." She turned around and pointed at the ground; they were standing on the same platform. Then she gestured at a big, blue number 7 and said, "Just press this and it'll drop you off where we just came from." A sudden figure emerged, wearing a carnation in a suit that managed to be tailored to his many-appendaged body. He looked almost beetle-like, with glistening blue skin and a shelled back. The woman squealed in joy. "I'm Mona, by the way. Remember me, you hear? Maybe we'll meet again!" She walked over to her blind date, who suavely took her by the hand and led her away. The wizards looked at each other before stepping off.

* * *

The area was full of aliens, none of which were human. It made sense then, that Draco and Harry caught quite a number of looks. The hotel itself looked nothing like a hotel; the walls were bordered with neon lights, and crystal chandeliers floated up above everybody's heads. There was a bar, right next to a queue which Harry assumed must've been reception, with an entire wall of keycards behind the aliens working the counter. At the bar, several guests were sipping strange liquors, talking animatedly with each other. "Well, let's see if we really have that reservation or not," Draco laughed, as Harry, startled out of looking at everything his eyes could see, only nodded. They moved up to the queue, and we're immediately called up, to Harry's and Draco's surprise, by a very human-looking girl. She had short, brown hair, and was wearing a white suit with a red cravat like the other staff.

"H-hello," she said, her eyes closed as they stepped up to the counter. "My name's Sakura and I personally welcome you to Cuebbeta Hotel, where all of your-" She hesitantly opened her eyes, looking at them. "Oh!" she exclaimed, a sigh of relief escaping her. She put her hands to her breast, obviously relieved. Immediately realizing her rudeness, she blushed, stuttering as she said, "Sorry, I was just hired yesterday. My friends and I, we couldn't afford a room without working, so I asked and begged at a job, and – oh, you have to understand, I'm not trying to be rude, but…I'm from a world with only humans, and I just started travelling, so it's just such a shock to see all of these different-"

"We understand," Harry interrupted. "You were glad to see other humans." She smiled, as Harry looked at the girl kindly. She was pretty, in her own way, with life behind her green eyes and a curiosity and kindness about her person.

"Thank-you," she mumbled politely. "Now how can I help you?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Do you have reservations under the name of Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter?" Draco asked, spelling out their names as Sakura typed it into a little computer.

"Sorry, no results," she replied. Draco sighed, brushing back his hair.

"How about the Doctor, then?" Draco asked.

"Doctor who?" she asked.

"Just 'the Doctor,'" Harry supplied, smiling, and Sakura typed it in.

"Oh! Here it is! It seems the Doctor made a reservation for the two of you but under his name," she said, turning the screen so that they saw that, indeed, the names Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were listed. She whistled as she examined the screen. "It seems he paid for the Exclusive Spa package. That involves three spa treatments of your choice – it looks like the Doctor already chose them for you, though. This comes with a night's stay in the Honeymoon Suite," she said, giggling, blushing. "Congratulations, you two." The wizards didn't know how to reply to this, their own cheeks burning brightly, shuffling awkwardly as Sakura smiled. "Well, if you just show me some identification, I can-" Sakura stopped as she examined the screen with a frown. "This can't be right. There was a later change – it says here that the Doctor paid for the – the Envig-Treatment. But that can't be right."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as the wizards slid over their Muggle IDs, which Sakura checked and approved with a nod.

"Well, you see, it's the most expensive spa therapy we have," she answered. "Because we only have enough of the materials to administer it to two people. You must've paid a fortune to get this." She looked up at them with a curious look, obviously hiding some conflicting emotions behind her smiling face. Sakura was hiding something, that much the wizards knew. But she didn't look threatening, and printed out a copy of their schedule and handed them a golden keycard. "Here is your spa treatment schedule, starting one hour from now. That gives you enough time to check out your room. I'll get a guide." She pressed a button, and soon a blonde-haired young man came to greet them. He was skinny, human as well, and looked at Sakura as she mentioned, "This is my friend, Fai. Fai's going to show you to your room, and to the spa, if you wish it. They have their room assignment on the paper." The last sentence was addressed to Fai, who snatched the paper from Harry's hand, his eyebrows subtly raising as he saw the last thing on their agenda: "Envig-Treatment x2." This would be his lucky day.

* * *

Fai slid the keycard through a slot on the wall, and a door marked "Honeymoon Suite" slid open. They stepped in, looking at the enormous hotel room. It was outfitted with odd furniture, none of which looked like it could support any kind of weight. It was all neon-colored, shining so brightly it hurt the wizards' eyes. "Here," Fai said, turning to a control panel next to the door. He pressed a button and the furniture disappeared, replaced by tables and dressers made entirely out of rocks. "Press through this until you find something you like. And press this button," he said, pointing to a large, glowing turquoise button on the wall, "to call me back in. You have about half an hour until your first spa session." He handed the schedule back to the wizards and left the room, closing the door behind him. Harry looked at his friend, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why do you think the TARDIS brought us here?" Harry asked. "I don't think we'll find an emerald in a hotel."

"I dunno," Draco replied, "but obviously the Doctor had done this for us."

"But we didn't say anything – hell, we didn't even know this place existed before today," Harry said, feeling anxiety bubbling up inside him.

"I guess we meet him in our future, but his past – and tell him to do this for us." Harry only tugged his hair with this response. How he _hated_ time travel. "Obviously whatever is going to happen here is important. Maybe the Envig-Treatment has to do with the emerald." Draco shrugged, pressing another button on the control panel, and the furniture shifted to a jungle setting, complete with hammocks and brightly colored flowers. He scowled, obviously not pleased, pressing through a couple of more buttons, each with a more ridiculous theme to it: prehistoric dinosaurs, a cloudy heaven, and a farm (with some very _un_-farm-like animals) were all discarded until he pressed the last button. The room was visibly brightened with soft, glowing lights from the ceiling – being emitted from fish. What looked like tens of them, finning around without a care to the wizards, all bright and colorful. There was a single bed in the middle of the room, ocean-blue like the walls and floor, and an illuminated doorway that signaled that it was probably the entrance to a bathroom. Harry, flabbergasted, looked into the bathroom and saw that it was made for humans, with a coral-like toilet and sink and a waterfall for a shower. The shower was behind a curtain of soft seaweed, deep purple in color, and the water itself was clear and frothy, draining itself as it splashed down. "I like this one," Draco said from behind him, causing the brunette to jump in place from shock. "But now it's time to go," he said, inspecting the first thing on the list. There were three things listed, with the fourth being the Envig-Treatment. They were odd-sounding, and definitely not what a couple on their supposed Honeymoon would normally choose to do: Immuno-Spa, Strength-Spa, and Verita-Spa. Harry only shrugged at the listing, and followed Draco out once the turquoise button had been pressed.

* * *

Fai showed them to a large room, filled with three large, circular pools of water. "Since you ordered the Honeymoon Suite, you are privileged in having your own, _private_, spa sessions, all conveniently located in this room." Harry blushed, hearing this, and tried to rub it out of his cheeks. Fai walked over to a wall and pulled out a bin and table from the seemingly solid structure, taking his time in leaning over them as he secured them. "Take out your personal belongings and put them on the table. If you put your clothes in this bin, and push it back into the wall, then our staff will wash your clothes for you. Take you time to try each spa; you have maybe five hours until the Envig-Treatment," Fai said, smiling and waiving goodbye as he left them alone. Harry walked over to the three pools, which each had a plaque beside it with the name of the treatment and a little description below it in italics.

"I guess we get naked, now," Draco teased, and Harry rolled his eyes as they walked to the table, emptying their pockets of all their little knick-knacks: the keycard, Harry's glasses, their wands, the Luvdisc scale (at which Draco blushed), their badges and IDs, several bits of loose change, and Draco's stopwatch that he had swindled from Torchwood. "I completely forgot about this thing," he said, fingering the old thing and shrugging. Draco shoved his robe and dress shirt into the bin, and just as he was unfastening the belt from his trousers, he looked at Harry, who was still completely clothed. "Harry, you can't enjoy a spa with your clothes _on_."

"Yeah, but…" he didn't know what to say, and resorted to hand gestures. He wasn't really comfortable with seeing the blonde naked – and having Draco see him, especially after Draco's fever-induced kiss. Draco prodded him with his index finger.

"Fine. Don't look, and I'll call you when I'm in the spa. Then I'll do the same for you," he said, and watched as Harry turned around. Draco bit his lip, stripping and shoving the rest of his garments in the bin before walking to the first spa, the Immuno-Spa. He stepped into the liquid. It was pink, almost thick, and felt a lot like calamine lotion. But it smelled pleasant enough, so Draco wasn't too disgusted by it. He glanced at Harry, wondering what was going on with the wizard. They had seen each other naked plenty of times before, if not in the Hogwart's locker rooms during their school years (especially after a Quidditch session) then at work, after a grueling day of Auror training. _He seems nervous…I wonder why_, Draco thought, and called the other wizard. Harry urged Draco to turn around, and the blonde complied easily. Harry quickly stripped and threw his stuff into the bin, and finally ran all the way over to the large pool of pink liquid, stepping into it carefully. It felt gross, and once he was fully submerged, he crept up to Draco, who had his hands plastered over his face, and splashed him with the foul stuff. Draco's hands immediately wiped at his face as he gasped, looking at Harry with a wide-eyed expression of disbelief, before leaping and dunking the brunette in the pink lotion-like liquid. Harry managed to do pull Draco down with him, and if it weren't for the need to breath (and Harry's realization that they were _naked_ and if they continued wrestling, they were bound to get into a more awkward position), they probably would have continued. They resurfaced, wiping the stuff from their eyes as Draco looked at the plaque besides the pool. "Immuno-Spa. Greatly reinforces your immune system, and enhances your body's defense against diseases, injuries, etc. So basically, we're swimming in a pool of vitamin C." He gingerly tasted the stuff, and was pleased to find that it was actually really delicious. "Hey, try this stuff, Harry."

"Isn't that a little unhygienic?" he asked, watching as Draco scooped up a handful of the stuff and drank it down. But Harry tried it anyways, and was just as surprised by the taste as Draco. It was akin to the taste of passion fruit, intermingled with something minty and zesty. It was probably some sort of alien fruit or something, because he couldn't quite pick out the taste, but he sucked in his own mouthful of the liquid and swallowed it down.

"Wonder why a couple would want to swim in this stuff, though," Draco asked, watching the liquid as it swirled under the touch of his fingers. They looked at each other silently, as Harry broke out in a grin.

"You're completely pink," Harry said.

"Shut up," Draco reprimanded, "so are you!" They laughed, sitting back in the stuff, occasionally licking it from their fingers in between peels of giggles. They eventually got sick of the pink goo, and decided to move onto the next spa. Draco was the first to leave, this time entering what looked to be a mud-bath. He called over Harry and the two literally sunk head-deep in the stuff before clawing out and hanging onto the edge of the pool for dear life. Harry squinted as he read the plaque beside this one: "Strength-Spa. Let yourself sink into the water. Stay completely still as it stimulates your muscles and blood flow, giving you the equivalent of a year's workout proportional to your body weight and height. Wait until the water drains for the workout to be completed." Harry glanced at Draco, who only looked back. It was impossible, that the mud-like water of the spa could do that, but the greater question was _why_ this was part of their experience. What was going to happen that needed the two of them to be physically fit, to have an enhanced immune system?

* * *

Harry jumped as Draco shifted, looking out towards their belongings, frowning. Draco could _swear_ he just saw something white and small flitting through their stuff, but perhaps it was a trick of his eyes. The blonde turned back to Harry, looking at him. "Let's do it," he advised and Harry nodded. Simultaneously, they allowed themselves to be swallowed by the mud. It enveloped Harry, hugging close to him, as he felt a burn in his body, a burn which, painless at first, became almost unendurable as a heat entered his muscles and filled every crevice of his body. He felt the contraction of his muscles, the beating of his heart as the mud choked him, thickly squeezing him with its almost conscious movement. It seemed like forever until the mud started receding, leaving the two men completely covered in the dark, wet soil, alive but winded. Not really comprehending what he was doing, Harry, relieved that the ordeal was over, nearly broke Draco's spine as he embraced him with the force of a bear. "Have you been working out recently, Potter?" Draco asked, trying to laugh but unable to do it with Harry squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"Oh, Merlin, that was _frightening_," Harry said, touching his neck and face, and upon finding that everything was in order, took a deep breath. His muscles hurt, with every step as he went to the next pool, sliding into the cool, clear water. It was relieving against the strain in his muscles and Draco joined him, touching Harry's shoulder in reassurance.

"I know what you mean," Draco comforted. "But it's nice in here." In fact, the wizard was relieved that the water was clear (though slightly muddied from their previous spa) and so much more fluid. Draco turned to read the plaque next to this pool, saying, "Verita-Spa. Let the truth come out-" He froze mid-sentence, reaching out at clutching at Harry's hand, which was cupped with a handful of the water.

"Draco, what's the problem?" Harry asked, looking at the fearful wizard.

"I think this is Veritaserum, Harry," he answered. "Or something like it." Harry's own eyes widened as he tried pulling himself out of the pool, but he just couldn't lift himself up.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at the bewildered blonde.

"I dunno. Let me finish reading the plaque. 'Let the truth come out, and so can you. Once the water is drunk, three questions must be asked and answered by each member of the party before you can leave the pool. The water's properties cause you to answer truthfully." Harry and Draco looked at each other meaningfully as Draco breathed. "Easy enough; we'll just ask each other simple questions." Harry nodded in agreement as they both took a swig of the water. As if knowing what they had done, the surrounding water turned a shimmering amethyst, sparkling brilliantly. Draco tried moving, but he was stuck in the glittery, purple water. "I guess we have no choice but to do this, then. Me first. Why'd you become an Auror?" Draco asked. It was fairly straightforward, harmless as well.

"I was encouraged by Mad-Eye – well, it was Crouch in disguise at the time, but still. I told McGonagall about it, and she encouraged it, though warned me that I needed an O in Potions in order to move onto the NEWT level class. I got an E. If it wasn't for Slughorn coming in as our new professor, and his affinity for the 'golden boy,' then I wouldn't be where I am now," Harry said, surprised at how easily the answer came out of him.

"I didn't know that," Draco said, sidling closer to the other wizard.

"Well, I didn't really know what else to be. Anyways, my turn now. Why did _you_ decide to become an Auror? You would've been accepted as a healer, former Death Eater or not," Harry asked. Draco flinched, knowing the truth, and trying to surprise it.

"I-I-" he tried lying, but his mouth just refused to work until he spit out, "I _was_ accepted as a healer. But I declined the offer. I wanted to become an Auror so that I could work with you. So that maybe I could be your friend." He wanted to add _So that I could be more than your friend_, but managed to resist the effect the water had on him. He mentally beat himself up, seeing the confused look on Harry's face. He had admitted to himself that he loved Harry. Now if only he could tell it to the brunette's face. "What did Ginny tell you?" he asked instead, hoping it would be so different from the current topic that it would divert the conversation.

"She said you came to her, begging for her to help me. That's all," Harry replied, smiling up at the other man. "Although, I thought Malfoys didn't beg."

"They don't!" Draco said petulantly, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Then why did you beg?" Harry asked.

"I was worried about you and I lo-" Draco bit his tongue, closing his eyes and asking, "Harry, will you ever be able to love somebody else?"

"Yes, I think so," the wizard replied. The conversation was crossing into some awkward territory, and Harry, as oblivious as he could be sometimes, decided to ask, "Draco, why did you kiss me?" Seeing Draco's confused look, he explained, "After we landed in London, Lyra's London. You kissed me, then fell over with a fever."

"I don't remember kissing you. I think I just passed out from stress," he answered truthfully, and the water turned clear again, now starting to drain itself. The wizards didn't notice.

"And then I found the heart-shaped thing, the, um…"

"Luvdisc scale," Draco supplied.

"You left that for me? Why?" Harry asked.

"You're…supposed to give it to somebody special to you," Draco replied.

"I'm somebody special?"

"Yes."

"Draco…you've been hiding something from me, haven't you?" Harry asked quietly, now aware that they were both stark naked, standing in an empty pool, in full view of each other. Draco hesitated. He didn't want to ruin this, the friendship they had formed, but at the same time he wanted to let Harry know how he felt about him for so long now. So he swallowed down his damnable, Slytherin pride and said, "Harry fucking Potter, I've loved you since sixth year." Draco grabbed Harry, surprised into stillness, and pressed their bodies together as he kissed him. He didn't care now, what happened. What Harry would do. He had waited for this for ten years, and if this was the culmination of those years, then he was damned if he didn't make the best of it. Harry gasped, allowing Draco to insert his tongue into the other's mouth. Harry didn't reply, which Draco interpreted as _Well, at least he's not trying to escape_ and grabbed Harry's ass. This finally caused the man to shove Draco away, looking at him with wide eyes as he took in Draco's nakedness, his pronounced manhood on the verge of erection. And, freaking out a little bit, Harry jumped out of the space and ran to the bin, which contained their clean clothes, and threw all of them willy-nilly out onto the floor, pulling on his clothes as he tried to calm himself. Draco had kissed him. And he didn't know how he should feel about it, at least not yet. It was surprising, to say the least, especially Draco's, er, _reaction_ to the whole thing, and he just couldn't handle the embarrassment. He needed time to think. And the best way to do that would be to pretend that nothing had happened. Draco came from behind, already dressed, not saying a word. Obviously he had decided to keep silent about it as well, because he reached into the bin himself – and pulled out a white rabbit-looking creature. It was round, with a red jewel on its forehead and a red earring in its ear, and it looked up at Draco guiltily with the Luvdisc scale in its hand. The rabbit looked familiar. Too familiar.

"..Mokona?" Draco asked as the little rabbit yelled, "Kurogane!" A man jumped out from the shadows and, using some sort of martial arts, managed to connect a back-handed palm to Harry's head, effectively knocking him out. Draco released the damned pork bun and summoned his wand, thanking the gods that magic worked in this world as the wand floated to his hand. He quickly petrified Mokona, and effectively cast a body-binding hex on the dark-haired individual who, shocked, fell to the ground in a struggle.

"What the hell?" he yelled, trying to wriggle out of the hold. "But you-you're such a prissy boy! How the hell could someone like you do this to me?" he yelled, and the remark earned him a kick in the side from Draco. Draco quickly gathered their things before announcing, "Is there anyone else trying to kill us? Because I swear, if you try to harm me or my friend, I have no problems in killing this numbskull over here." A door slid open and, to Draco's surprise, a girl flung into the room. It was Sakura, the receptionist from before.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, bowing in apology. "It's just that, well…" Two more men came out of the doorway: Fai, and another brown-haired teenager about the same age as Sakura.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, pointing his wand at all of them in turn.

"We're looking for Sakura's memory," Fai responded, his tone serious. "And we thought that the key was hidden with the Envig-Treatment," he added, holding up two vials. "Since I was assigned to you, I had access to the room with the treatment. But they just turned out to have a stronghold of magic stored in them."

"But Mokona could swear that she could sniff out Sakura's memory, and wanted to get closer to you," the young man added.

"So I secretly dropped her here," Fai concluded.

"We've been travelling over the universe, going to different worlds, looking for it. Please…let Mokona free so that she can help," the young man asked.

"Hey, what about me!" Kurogane yelled, obviously forgotten.

"Syaoran…" Sakura began, looking at the boy, and flashed a small smile. Grumbling, Draco unfroze the pork bun, who looked at him angrily.

"Why'd you do that to Mokona?" it asked impertinently, eyes bunched up in anger.

"Because I had enough of you in Yuuko's wish shop!" Draco yelled angrily, which surprised everyone else.

"You know the Dimensional Witch?" all of the others asked.

"Then you know my brother, _black_ Mokona!" the white Mokona said happily.

"Yeah, Harry and I traveled there once, when we both had a wish," Draco said distractedly. "Now what do you want with that?" he asked, pointing at the Luvdisc scale. Mokona seemed to realize she was holding it, because she bounced up and held it up above her head. The scale began to glow and out popped a large feather, which Sakura gently scooped up and pressed against her breast.

"This is a part of my memory. Thank you, Draco," she said, smiling at him. "I'm so sorry about all of the trouble, and about Kurogane hurting Harry. If only there was some way to repay you for all of the damage we did."

"Not unless you have an emerald with you," Draco said.

"I can ask Yuuko-san," Mokona mentioned, and pressed her little paws against her skull. "She says she doesn't remember anything about you visiting her. Do you want me to ask about the emerald?"

"She probably doesn't know. Plus, I don't want to be in her debt. Again. But tell her this," and Draco briefly recounted the date that they were at her shop, and relayed that to Mokona. "Tell her that on that day, the Doctor will visit her in her treasure room. There, now she'll be able to help us out in our past." The others looked at him with confusion in their eyes. It was at that point that Harry seemed to rouse himself, looking at all of them hazily.

"Harry and I, we travel through time and space. And right now, we've got a debt to repay." Draco told them about Morpheus, the king of dreams, and described the emerald. He flashed a picture of it to them and Sakura gasped when she saw it.

"I remember that emerald. Mokona thought it held a trace of my memory," she explained.

"It had a lot of magic within it, but it was unfamiliar. It definitely wasn't a feather," Fai added.

"That was a horrible place. The one place I wanted to leave as soon as we arrived. Here," Sakura said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of coal. "I took it from that place."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"To remind myself that sometimes we lose hope, in the darkest of situations. Don't worry, I have more," she said, seeing the look on Draco's face and misinterpreting it. She handed the rock to the wizard and said, "That emerald, it was a prize. A prize for a contest, one which involved children fighting each other to the death."

"What?" Harry asked, incredulous, finally roused enough to speak. "What kind of place does this?" he asked, but no one seemed to want to answer. Fai handed the wizards the vials.

"Two men going to a world where children fight for an emerald. Two vials of Envig-Treatment, one for the both of you. I'd say this was coincidence, but…" Fai said, "I think you should…no, _have _to drink this."

"What does it do?"

"It's a potion that makes you exactly ten years younger in body and physique, for the duration of exactly a year," Fai said.

"Ten years younger? We'd be…seventeen then, the both of us," Harry surmised.

"Exactly old enough to participate in this contest. To win the emerald," Fai hinted. He smiled and turned around. "Release our friend and go back to your room. You have a lot of talking and debating to do, my fellow magic-users," he said, leaving with Syaoran. Draco released the black-haired man, who had to be dragged away by Sakura and Mokona. Draco took Harry's empty hand and pulled him out, back to their room.

* * *

It was there that they agreed to drink the vials, watching as they morphed into their seventeen-year-old bodies: the body of a traitor, of somebody who followed a crazy murderer, and the body of somebody who killed that murderer. It wasn't easy, seeing Harry as a teenager again, knowing that the mind of an Auror was behind his innocent, green eyes. Those eyes were hardened in the war. It was hard for Harry, seeing Draco a year after he had supposedly fallen in love with him, a year after he had torn that body to shreds with _Sectumsempra_. The eyes of the blond were steely blue, still sharp and cold as ice. Those eyes were softened with love during the war. They couldn't bear to look at each other, not through the night, not when they checked out and went back to the TARDIS. Not when Harry put the coal into the slot meant for the Key to Time. Not when they finally landed, not when Draco offered to go out first. Not as he tried to perform magic, but his wand was unresponsive. Not as Draco chucked his wand back into the ship, hitting a button. Not as the wizards screamed, realizing what had happened. Not as the TARDIS, as if with a mind of its own, slammed the door closed and disappeared, whisking Harry away. Leaving Draco in his destination. Earth.


	21. Episode 12: The Games Begin

Episode Twelve: The Games Begin

"Well, bugger," Draco said, watching as the TARDIS vanished, leaving him stranded on what looked to be a beach. He looked around, wondering for a second why that little lump of coal had dropped him off…wherever he was; he hadn't had enough time to read the TARDIS's display. He had barely paid any attention to the younger Harry, much less anything else on the space ship. Draco, sighing, sat down on the sand, splaying out his body with his hands and feet out like a star. He had no inclination to do anything right now. He was on Earth, but his magic hadn't worked, so obviously this was yet another parallel universe. They've been to so many recently that it wasn't a surprise that the elusive emerald – the prize for wining some sort of contest, was it? – would be located deep in the folds of space and time as well. Draco finally sat up, shifting forwards until he was looking at a pool of water beside him. It was teeming with kelp and various aquatic life, and gave an almost near-perfect mirror reflection of himself. He looked so thin, so underfed yet handsome at the same time, and Draco didn't want to relive the memories of that horrible era. To think he was stuck like this for another year – well, that was the most disheartening fact to bear. But one thing was certain. If he was to get that emerald back, he would have to participate in this contest. Finding Harry (and, consequently, getting back home) would mean suffering through…whatever was ahead of him.

"Hey, you okay?" somebody said, touching Draco's shoulder. He flinched, turning around and spotting a young boy, perhaps eight or nine years old, dressed in khaki shorts. He was otherwise bare-chested, with tanned skin and bronze hair swept back from his eyes.

"What does it matter to you?" Draco asked, flopping back down on the beach. He thought, for a moment, that with the return to his seventeen-year-old state came a return to his icy and acidic demeanor that he was known for back at Hogwarts. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled, saying, "Sorry. It's not a good day for me."

"It isn't for anyone," the little boy said morosely, his face set in a grimace. "Come on. We've got to get back to the city square. It's almost time for the reaping." The little boy urged Draco up and took the wizard by the sleeve as they walked up the sandy banks of the beach and up to a boardwalk which led into a little town. The houses were pretty shoddy, dirty things, and all of them were vacated; it seemed like all of the townsfolk had gathered around a large building with a table outside of it. There were large, holographic TVs mounted around the area, displaying the table so that everybody could see what was happening. The boy pulled Draco closer to the table, which was occupied with a man holding a handful of notecards and a smiling woman standing over what looked to be two, enormous bowls filled with slips of paper. There was another woman, quite old, standing off to the side. The woman next to the bowls was perhaps the most out-of-place out of everything in the area: she had white hair whipped up onto her head like a stick of cotton candy, and several tattoos lining her bare arms and face. She wore an equally white dress that flared out in a sort of tail that would make the peacocks at the Malfoy Manor jealous. The man, possibly the mayor of the town, by his official looks, read the cards. "Welcome to the 60th year anniversary of the games," he announced. "As you all know by now, our wonderful country of Panem rose up from the ashes of a country once called North America." Well, at least now Draco knew this was in the future. "As you know, the thirteen Districts tried to overthrow the capitol, but all were defeated, and the Thirteenth was destroyed. As you are aware, the Hunger Games were established to remind the Districts of their failure that day so long ago, and as a form of retribution, each district must offer one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight in the games – a fight to the death. With me is Ms. Chell Tinker, along with the former champion, Mags." Draco startled, suddenly remembering that Sakura had said that too; to fight to the death over an emerald was absurdly frightening. No way would he be able to kill little kids in the name of getting a stupid emerald. _Not much else I can do_, Draco thought, wringing his hands together, trying to push the idea far out of his mind but failing. If he was to get it, then he'd have to figure out a way to win without killing. _Look at me, contemplating how to fight a bunch of teenagers_, Draco laughed mentally, looking around at the frightened kids, the younger ones clutching to their mothers and fathers. _What kind of future is this_? he thought sarcastically, and felt himself stepping one step closer to denial. To put this entire thing off would be for the best – no matter how much it scarred his mind in the process.

"Oh, please, just call me Chell," the woman giggled, waving at the people. "As you know, the prize this year is very special, indeed. Along with the provisions of food and money for a lifetime, we all know this marks the 6th Decade Duel. As you know, every decade, there is a special provision that is awarded to the winning tribute: this year, it is an emerald whose total worth would be the equivalent of winning the Hunger Games one more time." The crowd, quiet before, was now dead silent, as if they had all simultaneously stopped breathing. Judging by the run-down houses, the shoddy streets and the sorry state of their clothes, winning this thing would mean being settled for life. "And now for the drawing, hmm? Girls first!" she sang, sinking her hand into the bowl and rummaging around for the name. She pulled out a slip of paper and read that thing like it was an Oscar nomination. "Trina Elkin," she said, and a collective cry came out as a mother broke out in tears, watching as a young girl, maybe fourteen, came up onto the stage.

"She has a heart condition," the boy told him, his face an expression of anguish.

"And now for the boys," Chell announced, and fished for another slip of paper. "Jake Ripkin," she read and another boy next to Draco froze in fear, immediately looking up at the stage. He looked to be younger than twelve, highly underfed, and not too strong. He had blonde hair, almost as white as Draco's own bleached locks. "Congratulations to you both. Now, if there aren't any volunteers to take their place, we will proceed to the train," Chell added in a sickeningly cheery voice. Nobody moved; nobody wanted to volunteer. Draco pushed the kid back, winking down at the frightened face before him.

He had never been very generous, had never really given second thoughts about anyone besides himself. He knew that he was destined to be in these games, if the spa sessions from before were any indication. The Doctor had changed them, and if he did, that meant that Draco survived…right? History wasn't a stable thing, so this wasn't definite. But one thing was for sure. That little kid reminded Draco of himself, from so very long ago, and the fear reflected in his eyes was painful. _I'm doing this for the emerald. For Harry_, Draco reminded himself, and stepped up onto the stage. He said, "I'll be taking his place. I volunteer." Draco caught a shocked look from the little boy, along with a confused stare from the bronze-haired boy from earlier.

"Oh? Who are you? And do you have a reason for stepping up?" she asked, looking up at him in surprise.

"Draco Malfoy. I want the emerald," he said sincerely, "so that I can pay back a man who helped save the person I love." Chell just giggled, blushing at the comment, obviously taken aback by the seemingly seventeen-year-old's proclamation. She gripped his forearm – the one with the damned tattoo – and took Trina by her other arm and led them off to a train car, where they were allowed to have a certain number of visitors. Trina had them by the bucketloads, while Draco only had two. The first was from the bronze-haired boy, who stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "Finnick Odair. What you did… you did it for love?" he questioned, and Draco nodded. "I think…I think I would do the same," he answered determinedly and left without another word. The other visitor was Jake's mother, who thanked him profusely for taking her son's place. "I don't know what I would have done, if Jake had been put into the games. I mean, having the money would be nice – we're not very rich, you see – but it is so much better thinking that we're safe, at least for this year." Draco took her hands, looking at the blonde woman, who showed no resemblance to his own mother. He was jealous at her affection, but tried to smile nonetheless as he answered, "If I win, I want you to receive my winnings. I just want the emerald." The woman looked at him, her eyes freely releasing tears as she considered him closely. She whispered, "You-you're not even a citizen of District 4, but you would do this for me?"

"Only if you make everyone swear not to tell on me."

"Your parents, they died on a boating accident. You were raised by my sister, Fiona Deggence. You were always close to Jake." Now it was Draco's turn to be surprised as the woman patted his hands and left. He didn't even get her name as Chell called for him from the door, leading him to another tram, where Trina and Mags were waiting. Mags gave a toothless smile; she was old, with graying black hair, and was extremely short. How she had won the games was anybody's question. "Mags here is supposed to help you, give you advice on the games," Chell said, "But, well…" She shrugged as Mags simply smiled and took out a piece of copper wire. Displaying it towards the two, she expertly fashioned it into a fishing hook. _So it's official_, Draco thought. _She's off her rocker!_ Chell just ushered them into a room filled with food, which caused the girl, Trina, to salivate. She took no heed of manners as she sat down at the nearest seat and shoveled down the expensive looking stuff. Chell practically gagged at the sight but Draco merely sat down next to her and, using those amazing Malfoy social skills of his, calmly ate himself. Chell had gone to a panel on the side of the tram, saying that they could view any of the previous tournaments by simply pressing a button. She did so, and a display of a bunch of teenagers appeared, running off towards a large, golden structure in front of them. It looked like a giant cornucopia, and it was filled with various packs and weapons. The scene shifted to a girl being speared in the head as she reached for a bow, of another boy running into a dense forest. Draco, queasy at the sight, trained his eyes off of the screen and instead started cramming his own mouth full of the fatty meats and cheeses. Mags gave him a hearty nod of approval. What this was was no game. If the tributes were so quick to kill and it came so easily, then he needed to forget that these were 'just kids.' They were killers. He needed to put himself back into the mindset he had adapted so many years ago, when they were fighting the war against Voldemort and his followers. And if he thought that this was going to be easy, then Draco was sorely wrong. "They're going to televise the other tributes, now," Chell said, flipping the channel to one that showed a similar city. "Yep! This is District 1," she announced, and then turned quiet as the two watched. The first district turned out two vicious-looking teens, a blonde girl by the name of Ruby and a boy named Silver. District two and three were no less formidable. And then Trina and Draco's image came up, along with the newly fabricated life that he had come up with. Draco smiled; at least one thing had gone right. There was a various mismatch of both strong and weak teens from the next district, and Draco silently wondered which ones would be first to go. And then they were on the last district, and a girl by the name of Magda was called up. She looked fearless, walking up onto the stage even through the protests of her younger brother and sister. And the last boy was called, Simon Turnwell, and Draco turned back to his plate, wondering where Harry was now, whether or not he was even on the same planet. "-Harry Potter," a voice said over the screen and Draco sharply turned his head to look at the television, which showed the young Harry taking the boy's place. Draco blanched and, feeling the blood drain out of his face, he fainted.

* * *

Harry landed with a _whump_. He was hyperventilating, trying to reason out why the TARDIS had decided to desert Draco in the middle of nowhere. He glanced at the panel and figured he was still in the same time and planet, just at a slightly different place. So, after stowing away his and Draco's wands, he decided to open the door – and found himself face-to-face with a frightened woman. Before she could scream, Harry leapt out, hastily covering her mouth with his forearm, saying, "I know this is weird, but you've got to calm down. I promise, I'm not going to harm you," Harry said.

"Honey, what's the matter?" called out a voice and a young man walked in, carrying a one or two-year-old girl in his arms. Seeing Harry with his hands over his wife immediately stopped him in his tracks as he glanced from the wizard to the TARDIS and to his wife. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded shakily, backing up and covering his daughter protectively.

"This always happens, doesn't it?" Harry whispered to himself, and rummaged in his pocket for the piece of coal he had been given. "This led me here," he said, showing it to the couple. They seemed visibly shocked, and the woman grabbed the piece of rock and wrestled her way out of Harry's grasp.

"Who are you? Where'd you get this?" she cried. _Best not to lie_, Harry thought.

"I'm from another world. Somebody gave me this, saying that your world has a…competition. One where the prize is an emerald. I need this emerald," Harry explained, keeping it short. They just looked at him, still bewildered, but perhaps less scared.

"What's _that_?" the man asked, gesturing toward the TARDIS with a nod.

"My spaceship," Harry replied earnestly, but the two just looked at each other, dazed. "It brought me here. The emerald?" Harry prompted.

"Yes, it's this year's prize. For winning the games. The Hunger Games," the woman explained. And then she looked at her husband, who nodded. And then she proceeded to tell Harry what these games were really about. And once Harry heard, there was no doubt in his mind.

Even if the prize wasn't the emerald, he still would have volunteered to fight instead of Simon Turnwell. Because he was that kind of person: he couldn't watch an innocent child be slaughtered. When he boarded the train, the couple visited and introduced themselves as the Everdeens, thanking him profusely and saying that they would hide his spaceship until he returned – if he returned, that is. They left Harry alone, and it wasn't until later that he was reunited with Magda, the girl tribute, and left in the company of a drunk man named Haymitch Abernathy and a bubbly woman with hair as pink as her personality. Neither had much more to offer, so a switch was pulled and a television flickered on, showing the faces of the other tributes.

And Merlin be damned, Draco was one of them.

* * *

Draco finally woke up, and was surprised to find himself naked in a pool of bathwater. "…What?" he managed to rasp out, surprised.

"We were all shocked when you fell unconscious," Chell said from behind, tittering pleasantly. "But we decided to go ahead and start preparing you for the entrance ceremony anyways. This is your…um, fashion crew, I guess is a good word for it." She batted her hand in the direction of two other females, twins with yellow hair and slim bodies draped in white togas. "Listen to everything they say and they will make you gorgeous!" she laughed, and exited the room.

"What?" Draco asked, still a little befuddled. He tried remembering what had made him faint, and with a sinking feeling realized that Harry had been put into the games as well. Damn the wizard and his kind soul.

"Each tribute is dressed to fit their district. We already washed your body and hair. We need to remove that horrible tattoo," one of the twins said. Draco only groaned, taking his arm out of the water and staring at the offensive mark. He had resigned himself to wearing it for the rest of his days – no amount of magic had been potent enough in removing the Dark Mark, cast by the Dark Lord himself. The other twin took out some sort of device – it almost looked like a lint roller, except with shiny buttons and blinking lights, and brought it to Draco's skin. The machine whirred and spun and burned on contact and, when it came away, the mark was still there, just as angry and jarring as before. The twins seemed surprised by this, trying it again and again, and eventually giving up.

"Now what will we do?" one twin asked the other. "We need the theme to match fishing!"

"I don't know! I had thought we'd make him naked, or –"

"Whoa," Draco said, obviously shocked by this information. "District Four is a fishing district, you just said so," he said, directing this statement at the first twin. "Then why not use my tattoo to your advantage?" he asked, flashing a believable smile. The yellow-haired twins seemed interested in this, and nodded for him to continue. "Pirates exist, don't they?" Draco suggested, and the two immediately brightened up.

"Yes! You can be a handsome pirate! The prettiest but toughest one in the sea!" they squealed, and Draco wasn't quite sure what the two had pictured in their mind when he said 'pirate,' but it was sure better than ending up naked. At least all of this silliness took Draco's mind off of Harry, and how the two of them were expected to kill off innocent children.

* * *

Harry was next to the girl Magda, who was dressed in shabby workmen's clothes. Harry looked a bit more flattering: he was wearing all black, which was supposed to represent the dark coal the miners dug up. As he sat in the carriage next to the silent girl, he looked for Draco. They had just finished being interviewed by one President Horchey, a portly man with dark blue hair and a suit to match. Draco had been asked about 'the one he loved,' but had instead managed to look bashful and not answer directly. Harry shook his head; how the Slytherin managed to pull off all this, and make it believable to boot, was incomprehensible. Not to mention, the romance-esque way that Draco was dressed – complete with ruffled lapel and a wide hat – clearly made him stand out, even among the brilliantly-costumed teenagers from the richer districts. The small wisp of a girl next to him – Trina, if he recalled correctly – was dressed like a fish. And that was putting it kindly. Somehow they had dyed her skin pink and had left her naked, with stenciled scales littering her body. Her hair had been shaved off. She was biting her lip, and Harry instantly knew that she was trying to curb her tears, which were running down her shimmery cheeks. He saw Draco attempting to comfort her out of view of everybody else, and was surprised to see the icy man holding her hand and giving her shoulder a squeeze. _When did he turn so empathetic? _Harry thought as they arrived at the capitol building, where they got off and where shown to their rooms. In a brief moment they would be directed to a room where they had a couple of hours to train and learn what they could. Afterwards, they would go to a committee of judges who would score them on how likely they were to survive.

The two wizards immediately found each other during the training practice, and just silently looked at each other. "You two know each other or something?" somebody asked, and it was Magda, looking defiant and suspicious. Trina, who was silently tagging along with Draco, balked at her loud question, shifting nervously behind the blonde.

"I trust them," Harry responded to her, and she just crossed her arms, looking straight at the Slytherin, who just calmly looked back at her. They were dressed normally now, though Trina's skin was still pink. His eyes glanced at Draco's forearm, which was exposed, with the Dark Mark for all to see. It had become his symbol, of sorts, and Draco realized this from the get-go. Chell had refused to let him wear anything with long sleeves, explaining the delicate procedure of the games and, if enough people liked and supported him, how he could be sent gifts. And these gifts could turn the tide of events once the games got under way. "They corrected my vision. And gave me a pair of glasses with fake lenses," Harry divulged, smiling bitterly. So that too had become his symbol.

The two walked around, bypassing most of the exhibits; their time spent in the war had hardened them, had taught them what was safe to eat, how to camouflage oneself, how to create tools from sticks and stones. Instead, they focused on learning how to shoot a bow and how to use knives against both animals and people. Harry discovered that he was a crack shot – he had a pretty good eye with the unfamiliar instrument in his hand, and by the end of the training session he had all but mastered it. Draco himself preferred the knives. They had been his main means of getting the job done back in the wizarding world – laced with the right poison, the enemy would be dead in a matter of seconds. All this assuming magic didn't work. After performing for the judges, where both boys had demonstrated their newfound talents, each received an average score. Afterwards the two had strayed from the rest of the group, taking an elevator up to the roof of the building, where they were alone amidst a flower-filled garden. The two avoided the awkward topic of Draco's declaration of love, and instead Harry asked, "How did we get here?" Draco knew what the brunette meant, glanced at him as they strolled to the center of the garden.

"After you defeated Voldemort," Draco began, "I defected from the dark side. I was the only one to do that, other than my parents. You and I, we became Aurors, the only ones left skilled enough to take on the remaining horde of Death Eaters. They weren't demoralized by Voldemort's defeat, and instead they tried to rise up from the ashes. They escaped from the country, and we tracked them down."

"We killed them," Harry revised, looking up at the blonde.

"The war hadn't ended with Voldemort's death," Draco agreed.

"This is worse. So much worse. Then, we were getting rid of merciless people who killed for fun. Now, we're providing the entertainment." There was a long span of silence between the two of them.

"If it comes down to it, kill me, Harry," Draco said, and the statement startled Harry into a loud protest. Draco muffled Harry's words with his hand, looking down at his friend. "Because I love you – I can't stand to see you die. Again," he added, smiling. The blonde turned around and left the other wizard standing by himself. Harry touched his lips and grabbed something from his pocket. It was the Luvdisc scale, smooth from the many times Harry had touched ever since Draco had declared his love.

The next morning they found themselves outfitted in snug body suits with fur jackets and sturdy boots. Wherever they were going, it was probably cold and covered with rough terrain. They were each individually whisked to different rooms, where little pedestals that acted as elevators awaited them. Harry took his position and the elevator deposited him in the middle of dense foliage. There was nobody else to be seen. Harry walked forwards, hitting a wall of trimmed topiary, completely out of place with the whole environment. Frowning, he turned to his right and followed it to an opening. Looking within, his heart sank. It was the entrance of a maze, one which spiraled into the distance. The terrain sloped upwards, turning into a grand mountain. And on that mountain's peak was the golden cornucopia, shining in the afternoon sun. _So this is how they want to do it_, Harry realized, stepping within the maze. _Luck. And man, am I going to need a lot of it._

The games had begun.

* * *

**A/N: I said I would write both chapters before posting them, but I've only finished this one and, realizing that I haven't updated for 5 months now, thought you guys deserved it. Sorry, school is more important than fanfiction. **

**ANYWAYS, totally based on the Hunger Games. Kinda short, but I wanted to get to the actual good stuff. The stand-alone fic will actually be drastically different, so I have to end up rewriting a lot. I may keep the same idea for the arena, though. I dunno.**

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	22. Episode 13: Red is the Color of Blood

**A/N: Slight mentions of sex and violence. **

* * *

Episode Thirteen: Red is the Color of Blood

The only way out was forward. The large topiary seemed to spiral up to oblivion, making it seem impossible to bypass by going over it. Harry heard an awfully loud scream in the distance, along with an inhuman shriek. He could only hope that the cause of it was far away from himself, and from Draco. It had been a day now, and last night the starry sky had been illuminated with the faces of those who had died. The one girl – Trina – had been up there, along with a few of the other weaker tributes. Six in total, meaning that only twenty were remaining. Harry couldn't imagine what had happened to them – hopefully it wasn't too gruesome. He continued onwards, trekking through the maze and marking the ground. So far he hadn't ended up back where he started from, which he figured was a good sign. _But so far, it's been pretty uneventful_. Granted, Harry was hungry and thirsty, but it had only been a day. He had survived much worse, knew that he could go on for another day and a half before dehydration got to him. He also knew that boring meant danger. The whole point of these games was to entertain the public – and trudging through a maze wasn't very exiting. Something was going to happen, and soon. Almost as soon as he thought this, Harry froze in place as he caught a glimpse of something rustling in the branches right around the corner. Bracing himself and bringing his hands up, Harry carefully peered around the hedge. Sitting in the middle of an open space was Magda, who seemed to be asleep. There was a large root curling around her, coming from a nasty-looking tree at the center of the area. "Magda!" he yelled loud enough for her to jolt out of her sleep. She immediately flashed him a scared look, only noticing the roots when they suddenly grabbed her and lifted her into the air. She screamed, but the sound was gagged by the twisting root. Harry, without even clearly thinking about what he was doing, simply ran up to the root and took a big bite of it. The thing retracted from Magda almost immediately, leaving what tasted like blood in Harry's mouth. He immediately spit the foul stuff out, not wanting to run the risk of poisoning himself. The tree only seemed to become enraged, as another long, thick root squirmed its way towards the two. Harry grabbed the girl, forcefully pushing her aside as the root made its way over to him. Suddenly, though, a blade sang through the air, piercing the talon-like end of the root in its place.

"Saving your arse again, aren't I?" Draco said, coming out from a different path. He seemed weary, covered in dirt and dried blood. He stomped on the root of the tree, pulling out the knife. It was small, not much longer than the blonde's pointer finger. The tree seemed dazed for the moment, so the three escaped, going down another path and away from the horrible thing.

"Where'd you get that?" Magda asked, watching as Draco played with the little thing as they walked swiftly away; if anybody heard them, they would be dead.

"I think that guy from District Two got it as a gift – remember, the dark-haired guy with the earrings?" Draco asked, and the others nodded; he had been among the dead last night, the only teen who looked like he had been properly fed before the games.

"And?" Magda asked. Draco shrugged.

"Nothing. He caught up to me, and tried killing me," Draco said. He rolled up his sleeves and showed them the angry – albeit shallow – cuts. His clothes, though, looked perfectly fine. "He didn't know how to use that thing against somebody who's had _experience_."

"What happened?" Magda questioned.

"How do you think I got new clothes?" Draco replied, looking at the blade, frowning. The girl turned green, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're on our side, then," she said, trying to laugh and make light of the situation. But they all knew just how horrible it was to kill a child, and Harry couldn't imagine what Draco was feeling right now.

He was feeling empty. That's how Draco always felt during the war; it was necessary to not feel any emotion in order to kill other human beings. He had wrestled away the knife from the boy and had stabbed him in the thigh, tripping him. And then he had broken his neck, trying to make it as quick and painless as possible. And then he had stolen the kid's clothes. Gruesome, yes. But necessary. In here, it was a live or die situation. And it was better to live, to hope that all Draco had done for Harry wasn't for nothing. To keep Harry alive – that was Draco's wish, his goal. The three wandered through the maze and perhaps luck was smiling down at them because they finally exited into a lush forest. They were immediately greeted by the lapping of water. It looked clear enough – there were fish racing through the water – so the three had their fill and fashioned hooks out of twigs, catching as many fish as they could. It was getting dark, but they figured that making a small fire wouldn't attract anybody, and Magda was quite proficient at the tricky task of rubbing two sticks together. Soon they had their fill of fish, and decided to keep traveling. They hid the remains of the fire and walked onwards, the dark forest concealing their movement. At least, until the blazing inferno started.

Luckily, they were not in it. It was the maze – at least, that's what the wizards suspected – which had caught on fire. Harry climbed a tree, watching as a sea of fire swept up as far as the eye could see. He climbed back down, relaying the information to the others. "So that's how they're doing it. Rooting out those who weren't quick enough to escape," Draco sneered, and all three were startled by cannon fire and the sudden images that colored the night sky. There were so many of them, that Magda had to look away. She nervously wrung her hands together, and was only mildly relaxed when Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There are only thirteen of us left," Draco said quietly. "And they will all be heading to the cornucopia – at least, everybody who needs food and water and weapons will."

"You've got your knife," Harry said, rising an eyebrow.

"And you've got me," Draco retorted, laughing at his own joke. Magda was silently surprised to find Harry blushing, the red tint barely visible in the dark. Who were these two, exactly? She, as well as everybody in District Thirteen, knew that Harry was an outsider. Nobody had spoken up against him, perhaps knowing that the games held some sort of value for him. And there was that eerie feeling again, that Harry and Draco somehow knew each other from before the games. The night only grew darker, so the three found a covert gathering of bushes which hid them from view. It was a restless night, but eventually they all fell asleep.

In the morning, the wizards foraged for plants and mushrooms, happily realizing that at least the plants of earth hadn't changed. Magda had an eye for these things too – apparently she hunted and foraged outside the grounds of her district in secret, and knew, more or less, what was edible. Draco found poisonous berries, and carefully tainted his blade in the blue juice. "How do you know these things?" she asked them carefully.

"Experience," the two answered almost simultaneously, then smiled at each other. Once they were ready, they continued onwards, the trail turning steep and hard to walk on. It was peaceful, though. Too peaceful. And that meant trouble was brewing. Sure enough, they heard the signs of commotion from far off, and silently crept up to a clearing. There were the other ten tributes, attacking each other. From their positions, it was very evident that they had split up into two groups of five, and had encountered each other in the forest. Two members seemed to be dead, lying in a pool of blood, the rest of them caught in wrestling matches against each other. One team was composed of the members from District One and Two, along with a buff member from a district that they couldn't remember. The others seemed to be a rag-tag bunch which had decided to band together for the sake of being together. They were quickly defeated, but not before they had ganged up and killed the remaining girl from the second district. The three remaining teens were exhausted, trying to catch their breath.

"We need to find that other team, kill them," said the only girl on the team, the one from the first district. The other two simply nodded, agreeing.

And then they attacked. It wasn't the kids – no, they hadn't noticed the three spies, and had continued forwards. There was a deep growl and the three were suddenly ambushed by a pack of wolves. They were small, almost like dogs, but they viciously jumped on Harry, bringing him forcefully down to the ground as he yelped, taking the wolf's jaws in his hands to prevent it from biting him. Draco swiftly plunged the knife deep in the wolf's eye as another one jumped on Magda, taking a good hold on her arm and nearly tearing it off. If Draco hadn't intervened, head butting the damned thing to the ground and knifing it in the belly, she would've had her whole arm torn off. But then as suddenly as they had appeared, the wolves were gone, and Harry belatedly realized what they were: "Distraction," he whispered, and they all froze upon hearing the running gaits of the other team. Draco swiftly pulled Magda up, who was holding onto her limp arm; the wolf must have broken a bone in his attempt to hurt her, because it was hanging at an odd angle. Magda was crying, but said nothing, letting the two drag her up the mountain path in a hurry. One of the others shouted, crying; the wolves must have come back, and they were not nearly as prepared as Draco had been. They heard the anguished cry of one of the boys, and presently, they found themselves alone. So they had lost them.

"Wh-what do we do now?" Magda found herself saying as they slowed down near a stream of water and spiny-leafed plants. Draco laid down the girl on the soft grass and took her hand, neither of them saying anything as he gently touched it, finding the place where it had broken with ease.

"I'm going to set this back in place, and it's going to hurt," Draco warned, but the girl just nodded, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes shut. Draco expertly pushed the bones back in place, watching as the girl paled in pain. He walked over to the plants, tearing them from the ground, and gave a bunch to everybody, telling them to take the thick juice and to slather it wherever there was a wound.

"It won't help the pain, but at least it will clean the wound," he told them.

"You should've been a healer," Harry said distractedly, working the sticky stuff into the scratches he had earned while fighting off the wolves.

"I rejected the position to be with you," Draco reminded softly, and Harry just sighed, not knowing how to respond to all this. He tore off his shirt, inspecting his body for scratches.

"Oh my god," Magda breathed, her eyes wide. "What the hell happened to _you_?" she asked. Draco was startled, just realizing that she was referring to the ragged marks _Sectumsempra _had left on his body. The blonde 'fashion crew' had tried to remove these after their failed attempts of removing the tattoo, but again it proved to be a fruitless endeavor. Dark magic just seemed to be unaffected by technology. The marks had somewhat faded over the many years but, brought back to his seventeen year old body, they were just as disgusting as he had remembered.

"You can't be a pirate without scars," Draco laughed, looking at a shame-faced Harry. "Look, I forgive you," Draco told him. "And if I hated you for it, I would have had your balls a long time ago," he added.

"You guys talk like you know each other. Like you _have_ known each other, for a long time," Magda said woozily, looking at them suspiciously. The boys, just realizing that Magda had heard every word, said nothing. But she seemed to pass out, her head lolling to the side. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry picked up the girl and they continued onwards, up towards the cornucopia.

On the way up, Magda finally recovered, and then insisted that she go off on her own. "I can create a misleading trail," she said, "maybe even get one of them before I die." Harry, of course, immediately protested, but she just smiled. "I won't make it. When it comes down to it, you guys just have more skill. And you've saved me twice now. I need to do something for you. I don't know how you'll do it, but I know you guys can win. Draco, get that emerald for Harry," she said and smiled upon seeing their surprised faces. She had intuited what was really going on between the two, even if she didn't quite understand how it was possible in the first place. But she would give them this. Draco handed her the poisoned knife, and she silently thanked him before running off in a different direction.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"We continue, and hope that whatever's up in the cornucopia is worth having," Draco said. The two continued upwards, and occasionally Harry would climb a tree, trying to determine the distance left. They were close, close enough to smell it. As dusk was approaching, they finally reached the metallic edge, still warm from the afternoon sun. They were behind the giant shell and excitedly walked around it, wondering what was inside. They cried when they saw nothing.

It wasn't really nothing; the whole area was filled with fruit-bearing trees and a little pool of water, and there was a whole section that seemed to be filled with pillows and bedsheets and the like. The two could survive up here if they needed to, but they were expecting weapons of some sort, anything that would make this horrible game end faster. But of course, they wanted the children to fight each other to the death. The two just threw themselves onto the blankets, which weren't even that comfortable. Suddenly, the silence was broken as three images painted the sky: one of the buff boy who was torn apart by the wolves, one of the boy from the first district, and the last one was, to the surprise of both of the wizards, of the girl from District 1. Magda was still alive. And now, she would come after them. They couldn't believe it. Neither of the wizards could honestly believe it, but they didn't do anything about it. They just laid there in the blankets, looking at each other, as Draco gave Harry a silent question and the wizard replied by grabbing a bunch of the ratty blankets and throwing them over their bodies. "What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"This way the cameras won't be able to film us," he whispered.

"Oh? Doing what?" Draco asked, trying to find Harry under the darkness.

"Draco, I love you," Harry whispered, grabbing a fistful of the blonde's hair and bringing him down for a kiss. The two wrestled and, although Draco was horrendously confused – and pleased – at Harry's outburst, he pinned down the brunette anyway.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, a little pained.

"I just realized what we had been through together. All the death, and the darkness. The cold nights. Those helpless people, their minds taken over by dark magic. We had to kill them, Draco. The feeling of despair, of being empty – it's only something you know." They didn't talk about the war. They hadn't mentioned a word about it to each other ever since the last major Death Eater had been exterminated. This was the first time in years they had talked about it – here, on this godforsaken arena in the middle of a hellish game. "And I thought I could heal if I married Ginny. I loved her, I really did. But now I need somebody who understands the pain. The games reminded me of that."

"Love and need are not the same thing," Draco replied morosely, looking at the man that he loved. "Would you love such a coldblooded killer, somebody who was your enemy in the only place you called home?"

"After you gave me the Luvdisc scale, and the way our dæmons acted around each other…it confused me, about my own feelings." Harry blushed profusely, and Draco smiled when he felt the heat against his palm. "Just do it," he groaned.

"Do what?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Oh God, you know _what_. I'm _seventeen_, what do you _think_ I mean?" he asked and Draco laughed, taking off Harry's clothes, as difficult as it was under the swath of blankets. Harry managed to unclothe Draco as well, and the two kissed, their naked bodies pressed against each other, their erections touching as Harry allowed Draco to dominate him. Neither of them had done this for a long time and, knowing that their time was limited, they didn't spend much time cuddling or fooling around. Draco immediately found Harry's ass, sticking his tongue inside it and wishing they had lube. But saliva would have to do. He slicked up his fingers, putting them inside his lover one at a time, knowing that Harry was doing his best to bite back the pain. Eventually he found it: the magical place that made Harry gasp and look at Draco like he was a god. Draco just smirked, arranging himself to enter his friend, and at a hesitant nod, slowly slid into Harry, making sure the angle of his throbbing member would hit that sweet spot again. Apparently it did, because the discomfort on Harry's face turned to pleasure and Draco sped up, capturing Harry's lips and sucking on them. It didn't take long until they both screamed their release, the sound muffled because of their entangled mouths.

"You know, I bet the cameras _heard_ everything," Draco said, watching as Harry flushed, trying to hide himself deeper.

Magda had been there for a while now; once they had hid under the covers, she couldn't hear what they said and doubted that the cameras caught it either, but to her their lovemaking was evident. She had managed to stab the boy from behind; the other girl had wrenched the knife from her hand, cutting and dooming herself in the process. She now had the knife in hand, knew that she could surprise the wizards just as easily, maybe kill both of them. But she couldn't do it, not when she knew that Draco was doing this for Harry, that Harry had just discovered his love for the blonde. So she drove the point of the knife deep into her skin and watched her life flicker away.

Draco and Harry were startled by cannon fire; they didn't have to look outside to know what had happened. And then, a rumbling, as the floor beneath them began to vibrate. They tore the blankets off of them, headless of their own nakedness, and looked around. There, near the water, was a pedestal that was rising from beneath somewhere. On top of it was the emerald, which the wizards walked up to. Harry picked it up, the sense of magic nearly blinding his senses. "What do we do now?" Harry asked sadly.

"…you have to give the emerald to Morpheus, Harry," Draco said.

"What?" harry exclaimed. "You can't just kill yourself, if that's what you're thinking!"

"I can't let everything I've done for you go to waste! I asked Morpheus to save you and he did. _You_ can't die after all that!" Draco retorted, pushing the emerald closer to Harry's chest.

"I can't let you sacrifice yourself, not after _that_," Harry said, vaguely pointing at the corner where they had just made love.

"Well, _one_ of you has to die," said a voice from the air, and it was only then that they realized they were surrounded by wolves, which were snarling and growling at them.

"No," Harry denied, taking the emerald to his body. "No," he said more firmly, and a wave of magic enveloped him.

And then Draco realized, sickly, that magic _did_ work on this world. _Fai had admitted that he had sensed the emerald's magic_, he thought. _But for some strange reason, it becomes suppressed. Which is _not_ good._ He knew what could happen when Harry's magic got out of hand, had seen it once before, when it had vaporized an entire army of Death Eaters. It was that wild magic, which Draco was familiar with himself. He quickly enveloped Harry's body, and felt as the magic crawled over to his own, pulling out his own hidden reserves of magic. It was impossible. But nonetheless, it was happening, and there was nothing Draco could do to stop it. _But…_ He could direct it. He never mastered Legilimency on par with Severus Snape, but he could do it, and he knew that Harry would trust him enough to let him through the wall of his mind. Putting himself in a state of concentration, Draco sent a simple image to Harry's mind: the palace of the king of dreams, with its empty corridors and enormous throne, the image of Morpheus himself and his sister, Delirium. Harry grasped onto this image, and he grabbed Draco and apparated to the TARDIS, shocking the Everdeens and grabbing the key from beside their fireplace, but just as quickly, and with the TARDIS in tow, they apparated to the kingdom of dreams. Draco wasn't quite sure how this was possible, but he wasn't complaining. They were out of that world, and Harry's magic had finally exhausted itself. They were still naked, of course, but that was a solvable problem. Dream was there, as if he had been expecting them, and merely took the emerald with a thanks before he took all of them under his cloak and deposited them back on Earth. It looked normal enough, and with a wave, Dream disappeared. Harry threw himself against Draco, wailing with tears, as the wizard opened the spaceship, walking in with his lover in tow. Murkrow and Milotic greeted them with unsuppressed joy as they found their way into a closet to find some clothes.

They wouldn't get dressed until much, _much_ later, though.

But through their joyous act of lovemaking and comforting and declarations of love, the two didn't notice the blinking screen on the side of the TARDIS, with a little message of URGENT blinking on and off, a picture of the Dark Mark in the background.

* * *

**A/N: THE END. Kind of a cliffhanger thing going on here, but I felt like I tied up most of the loose ends. Thus ends Potter Who?  
Will I write a sequal? I have no idea. It might depend if I get enough positive reviews :D**

**Much loooove,**

**akiqueen**


End file.
